Whispers in the Wind
by Thankless
Summary: A collection of unconnected drabbles. In which Lucia is reminded why she hates ghosts and learns that she probably should bring her meathead next door neighbor with her whe handling a case involving scary Yakuza members. SuzaLulu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. This lovely story is for merueru, the first of my Beauty and the Beast prize winners to claim their prize. I hope you enjoy it and don't mind the little bit of dialogue exchanged~!

Those of a Feather

Suzaku had grown to hate birds as of late. This hatred spawned from how much the damned flying things reminded him of those damn eyes. In all his eighteen years, he had never thought he'd hated something as much he hated birds. He had hated Britannia at age ten; he lost that hatred after he met Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia, a prince and princess tossed from their home to become political hostages and the victims of quite a few attacks from a few Japanese youths (Suzaku himself included, on one incident on their first day in the Kururugi manor). He thought he had hated himself at age seventeen; he lost that hatred to some degree after Princess Euphemia li Britannia helped open a way to change her country from the inside. At that same age he thought he hated Lelouch, who was Zero; he kept this hatred until more recently. But his hatred for birds was caused by a much larger hatred.

He hated the garnet tinted eyes Lelouch was now sporting; them and their damned bird-like symbol that contained the power called Geass.

"You're a scornful one, aren't you?" C2, another of his favorite things to hate, chimed as she looked out a nearby window. He stood against a wall and watched her with a small glare on his features, watching the birds flutter away. "Lelouch is offering you a chance to achieve what you want and still you dragging your head in depression."

He scoffed and tilted his head up a bit out of pride. "He forced his will upon me a year ago and took my will from me. I feel I have the right to be a little resentful, don't you?" He asked bluntly. She finally shifted her gaze from the sunny garden and the wildlife to the man across from her.

"You have made you strong dislike of Geass clear but-"He held up a hand to silence her, emerald orbs glinting like a blade.

"You are mistaken; I completely loathe what you call the power of the king," He hissed coldly. His face remained in its mask of indifference though a new glint of rage was in his eyes. C2's face remained equally composed before she let out a small humming noise.

"In yet you clearly love Lelouch, am I right?" She asked while slipping from the plush window seat she had been lounging on. He glared a bit more at her.

"I loved Lelouch; I hate what he's been turned in to because of-"

"If memory serves, it was the Geass I gave him, not you, that saved him from being killed in the ghetto over a year ago. Am I right?" He flinched at her words. She smirked lightly at him. "I will not defend Geass and say it is the greatest power to be had for I am not in the mood to lie. I have had no pizza so far today and have no idea where Lelouch has hidden Cheese-Kun, so my mood is a little lacking, but I will say that if used the right way Geass could save the world. After all, isn't it the hate for Geass and the corrupt Emperor who wields it that will save humanity from destruction and bring about the ultimate peace?" She asked as the door opened. They both perked up and looked over to see Lelouch walk in, still wearing the Ashford uniform.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked calmly, regarding each of his comrades and taking in the thick tension floating between them. C2 waved a hand casually, as if to clear away the strain in the air.

"Only an argument of semantics," She said casually, flicking a long strand o hair back over her shoulder. She brushed past Lelouch. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go find Cheese-Kun and some pizza."

"You better not be planning to use my credit card; just go ask one of the chefs in the palace kitchen to make you one," He stated sternly, glaring at her calmly. She shrugged and walked off, shutting the door behind her quietly. Suzaku was watching as Lelouch's fake violet orbs shifted from the door to him. He could meet his gaze right now.

"So now what will we do?" Suzaku asked calmly. Lelouch chuckled and walked toward the restroom adjacent to the bedroom. He left the door open and Suzaku watched with a small scowl as the other removed the contact, placing them in their special case.

"I assumed that much was obvious. First, we'll update our attire into something a little more imperial and then we'll set our plan in to motion. It's not that difficult at all, really," He said as he walked out, red eyes transfixed on the other. Suzaku stared just above the others head, not wanting to make eye contact but wanting to be discrete about it. Lelouch had always been a terribly observant individual, however, so the hope of keeping it to himself was short lived. "My, you really do hate this power of mine, though it will bring a world of peace into fruition. How strange of you."

"That power… It will always be something corrupt and terrible, no matter what it is used for. Saving the world doesn't change what you've done with it or bring back the lives you stole," He said coldly.

"And by this you mean Euphemia, I assume?" In the blink of an eye, Lelouch found himself shoved between the wall next to the bathroom and Suzaku's hand, closed tightly around his neck. It was snug but not tight enough to halt his breathing. "My, I hit a sore spot, didn't I?"

"Your power killed all those Japanese, your power killed Euphemia and your power is going to kill you!" He snapped lowly, glaring at those damned eyes. Geass, the Power of the King, was nothing more than a curse upon humanity. Its very existence was a loathsome, contemptible concept that fit better in a science fiction novel than in the real world. "Don't sit there and tell me that your power is good, Lelouch. I won't be as easily fooled as you were."

"You speak of the sins of Geass in yet what of the good deeds it has done? What of the lives it has saved? And what of the lives it will save? If you would just think of that-"Lelouch was cut off when Suzaku's lips mashed against his painfully, teeth knocking and a small cut coming to his lower lip.

"You need to learn to shut up," Suzaku said, glaring at him calmly. Lelouch blinked then smirked lightly, opening his mouth again to retort. He was again silenced, the knick on his lips stinging a bit. "For once will you just shut the hell up and listen to me?" He hissed out after pulling away. Lelouch held Suzaku's blazing gaze, despite the fact the fingers around his throat were twitching to keep from clamping down tighter.

"Then why don't you find something interesting to say?" He responded calmly, feeling a small nugget of pride at how the brunette holding him in place deflated at the words. He waited a moment before continuing. "You claim to want to help me achieve my goal of a peaceful, gentle world, in yet you continue to battle with me over the means we'll be using to accomplish said deed. If I want to hear you prattle on about useless tripe, Suzaku, I'd be more than open to telling you so."

Suzaku sucked in a breath before his glare returned in full force. _'Those damned eyes,'_ He thought, watching the flicker of the Geass in the paler male's eyes. Those eyes were taking everything away from him, step by step; the Geass owned by the Chinese man who had captured Nunnally had taken his darkest sin and secret from him, Lelouch's Geass took away his right to die as well as Euphemia, and soon enough Lelouch's Geass would finally take away Lelouch. "You clearly don't understand my tactics, Lelouch." He said darkly, leaning in closer so that their lips were a mere hair apart. He waited, watched, for some sign of annoyance or indifference in the other's eyes.

Instead he was gifted with a look of curiosity and, if he wasn't misreading it, excitement over the closeness.

This kiss was unlike the first two that had been mostly used as moves to silence and release frustration; this one was filled with a well mixed balm of rage, fear and hunger from both parties. Despite the dizzying effects of the lip lock, neither party would close their eyes, remaining fixated on one another out of pride. Or at least, on one end it was because of pride. For Suzaku, it was because he couldn't relax until those eyes were closed and he didn't have to worry about them being transfixed on him. When the need for air became too much they separated, continuing their study, and Suzaku slid his thumb over to unhook the clasp of the high collar of Lelouch's uniform blazer wordlessly.

Lelouch scoffed lightly, glaring at him a bit. "Do you intend to take me against this wall? And do you intend me to just let you?" He asked coldly. Suzaku smirked a bit and chuckled low in his throat as the collar parted. His other hand joined in, pressing the buttons free of their purchases, and continued to watch the other male as a spark of bewilderment came to those eyes.

Lelouch had never liked it when people ignored his questions, after all.

"I am your knight, which means that I have special privileges," He began calmly before pushing at the fabric, trying to get it off. Lelouch seemed to understand and, since he was such a neat freak and knew Suzaku would mostly rip the fabric if left to handle it alone, calmly slipped his arms from the sleeves and shrugged it off with his shoulder. "Not only that, but in a physical battle you would not be able to beat me. And your Geass is useless on me know, so I am basically the ultimate force to defeat you. So considering these factors, I will do what I want with you when I want to and however damn well I please."

"It appears I'm starting to rub off on you, with all the analysis that went into that explanation," Lelouch mused with a chuckle. Suzaku reached up and lightly stroked the others cheek, making him jump a little bit, before it reached his hair and gave a sharp tug.

"No. I am nothing like you and will never be," He said coldly before against assaulting Lelouch's mouth with his own. This time, he pressed his tongue in and explored the moist cavern, pressing into the other's tongue and gliding around to claim the expanse as his own. His fingers tightened on the others hair, making him release a small whimper, before he pulled back to examine the other. He smirked lightly at how the others chest heaved and the faint mist of pink dusting his pale cheeks. "Clearly you like this."

"And you don't?" Lelouch retorted with a small smirk, his knee brushing up between the other male's thighs and against his clothed manhood. The tanned male let out a small noise of surprise before letting out a growl mixed with a bit of delight. This caused the other to smirk and tilt his head downward a bit, forcing them to make eye contact. "Perhaps you aren't equipped well enough to be in charge of this."

Suzaku glared at those eyes transfixed on him, mocking him, before he grabbed Lelouch and kissed him much rougher this time, shoving his tongue inside while his hands ripped open his shirt, not caring at the buttons that scattered and danced to their feet. He could hear Lelouch try to protest, try to fight for dominance over him, but held him in place by catching on perk nipple between his fingers and rolling it. He smirked a bit and pulled back, watching the other flinch and moan softly, eyes half lidded. "Do you still think you can take charge?" He asked smugly.

"Now you need to shut up," Lelouch hissed quietly. Suzaku blinked then sneered at him lightly, giving the other's a nipple a sharp tug, and the other yelped again in response. "Would you kindly stop doing that?" He seethed, the faint blush darkening.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that I'm not in a position to fulfill that request. You can take it up with me after we're done here," He said calmly before moving his hands from Lelouch's chest to his hips. He scooped the other up, forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist. He then leaned forward and sucked hard on the raven haired male's throat. He was going to be sure to leave at least a few bruises to the flawless skin. He smirked a bit at how the other shifted, moaned and whimpered. "You sound like a bitch in heat." He mumbled softly.

"Fuck you," Lelouch ground out through his teeth, screwing his eyes shut and trying not to cry out. The noises he was making were already embarrassing enough; he didn't want to give Suzaku something else to snicker about. Suzaku smirked as he pulled back a bit and looked at the other male, his appearance disheveled and his eyes clamped shut.

"I will if you just admit that I'm right about your damn Geass," He purred lowly, leaning forward and lightly flicking Lelouch's ear with his tongue. The other opened his eyes and glared at him, still panting a bit.

"You've never been right about anything in your whole life, Suzaku," He said as calmly as possible with his heavy breathing, "and I'm certainly not going to sit here and stroke your ego." Lelouch saw the spark of rage that flickered in the other's eye and should have thought better of his statement.

'_Stroke my ego? This isn't about my fucking ego!'_ Suzaku snapped to himself, his insides twisting and contorting with loathing. On the outside, however, he maintained a cool glare at the other. "Very well. I guess I'm done playing nice then," He said before carrying Lelouch over and tossing him on the bed. While Lelouch scrambled about on the plush bed, Suzaku very calmly removed his own black jacket and tossed it off to the side. He grabbed Lelouch's hips and pulled him underneath him as he set his knees on the bed, his feet just barely dangling over the edge. He glared down at the ruby orbs watching him with a mix of curiosity and fear. While he held that despised gaze he worked the belt out from around the other's waist and getting his pants open. "You really don't get it, do you?"

Lelouch responded with a small snort, dismissing Suzaku's words, and turning his head away angrily. The male hovering over him saw this as a blessing of sorts; it was a signal that Lelouch didn't care what happened next and the other wasn't looking at him with those eyes. He pushed off Lelouch's black slacks calmly. He blinked, making a mental note to mock the other for the black bikini briefs, and just stared for a moment before removing them as well, watching as the other male's arousal peaked into the air at full mast. He paused for a moment, watching Lelouch shift and blush a little out of embarrassment, before opening his own trousers and freeing himself. "Let's see if you have enough brains to know what you're doing," Lelouch grumbled, turning his head back and leering at the boy above him.

"Like you have anything to base it off of; no one else would have wanted to touch you," Suzaku said coldly. Instead of the other backing down or seeming downhearted he seemed a bit pleased with the answer. Or at least that's what he took the other's smirk to be a sign of.

"And I doubt that you ever locked lips with anyone else; especially not Euphemia," Suzaku had to admit that when he forced himself into Lelouch in one fast thrust and made the other let out a rather pained cry he was a little satisfied, especially at how his eyes widened and registered with pain. He paused, taking calming breaths, while he watched the other mutter curse words and glare at him softly. But the fact that there was pain and tears, making his Geass gleam in a weak and almost sickly light, only made Suzaku feel that much more justified. He had torn Lelouch down after what he'd done to Euphemia and yet somehow, instead of returning to the innocent yet arrogant boy Suzaku had cared so very deeply for, he turned into a much more terrifying beast that had looped even Suzaku in to his plans.

And to think that in order for the perfect world to exist Lelouch, the one to create it, would have to be taken out of the equation.

Suzaku waited a moment until Lelouch's swears ended and he blinked away the tears as best he could. He began thrusting brazenly, watching how the other's eyes widened and narrowed when he went in and out. When he felt something warm and wet beginning to leak out of the hole, he knew it was blood but refused to offer an apology. The longer he stared at the other, the longer his body moved along with the thinner frame beneath him, the more he longed for Lelouch to not have put his life in to a time line for the history books and the more he wished for that damned power, that damned curse, to disappear from existence.

Suzaku winced a bit, snapping from his thoughts, when he finally registered just how tight and warm Lelouch was. While continuing his thrusts, he slipped a hand between them and watched the other snap his eyes shut and let out a hoarse cry as he slowly stroked him. _'How very interesting, Lelouch. Who would have thought you did like being made someone else's little bitch?'_ He thought with a low chuckle, groaning when the other's walls clenched tighter. He angled the thrusts a little higher and was stunned at how loud and high pitched the other got. He aimed for that spot again, brushing his thumb over the tip of Lelouch erection at the same time, and smirked at the loud cry he was awarded.

He kept going, making sure to drag it out by changing tempos, trying to make it last as long as he could just because, for once, Suzaku was the one in control of Lelouch.

…

"The sheets have been ruined," Suzaku perked up and glanced over from his perch lounging on the bed. Lelouch was walking around in his slacks and exiting the bathroom, the contacts placed back in his eyes. "Well, I guess that works out since I was planning on replacing them anyway. The blood and other fluids are just an excuse."

"When have you ever needed an excuse to do anything?" Suzaku retorted calmly, watching the other cross the room to the window seat C2 had been reclining in earlier. He heard a small chuckle come from the other.

"Yes, I guess you're right about that," He said, watching a few birds flutter about in the air outside the window. He sat, flinching slightly, before gently resting one hand on the cool glass. "You've always reminded me of a bird, actually."

Suzaku flinched and looked over, eyes turning a more jade tint out of surprise. He quickly put on a stoic mask, just in case the other was to turn around and look at him. "And how am I like a bird?"

"Certain physical attributes are the same," He began to explain calmly without turning, "like being skinny yet muscular, having a tendency to not be picky over what you're eating, having a brain the size of a peanut and such." He started, making Suzaku flinch and glare at his back. "When you're I the Lancelot, you can fly like a bird and even outside of the Lancelot, you are rather aerodynamic. And don't try to argue that point with me; you know what you look like when you do that weird jump-spin kick of yours."

"If those are your only point that is a very weak comparison," Suzaku snorted calmly, trying to not take too much offense to the other's remark. Lelouch held up a hand and ticked one finger in Suzaku's direction, scolding him without speaking.

"The other point I have, that is by far the most important, is that you and birds have a bad tendency by being captured by cats," He said blandly. He finally turned, meeting the bizarre look he was awarded from the chocolate moped male. He gave a small smile that Suzaku wasn't sure was happy or tragic. "You see, I am the cat and you are the bird. You are tricked in by my apparently kind and friendly demeanor but once you get close enough, my claws find purchase in your wings and keep you from escaping. This leaves me with complete control to do what I deem with you. But unlike most birds, you will have the ability to escape once you pluck out my eyes. And once you've left me blind, I will release you and you will finish the deed with a few well placed blows, free to fly away back into the endless expanse of blue with the other birds like you. And then, you'll all be the wider in knowing how to avoid dirty cats like me who will only tarnish your world."

Silence followed Lelouch's words before he stood and groaned lowly, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his rear end. "Any way, I'm going to get to work on having things started. I suggest you put yourself back together and get out of here before I send one of my newfound supporters to tend this; they won't ask you questions but I doubt you want to be seen with your family jewels hanging out," And with that, he left a blushing and stunned Suzaku to put himself back in his trousers.

Suzaku then looked outside at the birds. "I guess it makes sense, but what if this bird doesn't want to be set free?" He asked the open air. He then sighed, got up and put back on his shirt. He was going to catch up with Lelouch and do his duty as his knight by standing guard; until the final moments in the future, that is, when Suzaku would end both their lives in one swoop.

Because what world would be a perfect world without Lelouch in it?

End

I hope this was what you were hoping and was worth the wait, merueru! If you were wondering anything else about this fanfic please check out my profile, since I've updated it with my plan! Please review and I hope to see you all next chapter~!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. This story is for Theblackangels, another of my Beauty and the Beast prize winners. I hope that this is what you were hoping~!

Ferris Wheels and Cotton Candy

Lelouch sighed and looked at the two blue tickets in his hand. Suzaku had won some trivial contest at the school and been awarded with these. He had asked Lelouch to go with and said it could be a date. The two had been dating in silence for nearly six months now but due to their conflicting schedules, and their desire to hide the relationship from everyone except Lelouch's younger sister, Nunnally, they'd had difficulty actually going anyway just the two of them. To assure the tickets wouldn't be taken from him, he gave them to Lelouch and asked him to hold on to them until Saturday, when they'd have the time off of school to go on their first official date.

He had been forced to lie to Milly about his plans for the day to keep her off his trail. Whenever she thought Lelouch was going to be doing something somewhat normal she turned it into a huge event in which she enlisted the help of every member of the Student Council in seeing what was going on. He had told her he had plans to spend his day browsing through a few book stores in town in search of a few books he couldn't find online; a plausible lie, given his sweet spot for fine literature. He didn't particularly mind lying to the blonde she-devil but he was filled with a certain fear that she might go looking for him at a bookstore or try calling his cell, just to get under his skin. "Hey, Lelouch!" Suzaku called with a little grin, waving as he headed over. He was wearing a blue coat with a pale yellow undershirt and black slacks. Lelouch looked him up and down calmly before nodding.

"I approve. Normally when we meet up outside of school you don't wear very charming outfits," Lelouch said with a small smirk, offering the tickets over to the tanner male. He then calmly smoothed out his red jacket, making sure there weren't any wrinkles in it. Suzaku chuckled as he led the other to the front, handing the two passes over to the young woman at the entrance.

"Well this is my best outfit and I've been saving it for a special occasion," He said merrily as they walked through the turn gate and looked around. Due to it being a school-less day, there were crowds of families running here and there with their kids, groups of middle school friends meeting up, and a few other couples much like these two going here and there. "What do you want to do first?" Suzaku asked eagerly. Lelouch perked up and looked around for something, freezing when he spotted someone on a bench not too far away.

He blinked a few times, taking in the large glasses and braided forest green locks. The other was wearing a brown beret, a pale pink long sleeved shirt, a sleeveless medium purple tinted coat that was unbuttoned over it. There was a red scarf knotted around her neck and she had loose looking brown knee high pants on, a book resting in his lap and a large black canvas bag resting beside her. _'Is that… Nina?'_ Lelouch wondered in sheer surprise.

"Ne, Lelouch, let's go on the tea cup ride! The line isn't too long right now!" Suzaku beamed happily, snapping Lelouch from his thoughts, nodding and going along with the other calmly. He decided that he must have been imagining things, because when he peered back over his shoulder, his classmate was gone.

"M-Madam P-President, they're heading toward the tea cups! Lelouch saw me so I had to leave the area!" Nina yelped lightly in to a walkie-talkie, hiding behind a large tree behind the bench she'd been seated on.

"Hmm. He's a clever one, that Lelouch," Milly mumbled into the walkie-talkie then nodded with a smirk. She knew exactly how to handle this. "Okay Nina, return to my location to receive further instruction. I'll send out our next two ringers." She said before clicking off the talking button. Milly Ashford wasn't obsessed with Lelouch; he was her life's project! Ever since he and Nunnally had fallen in her lap she had made it her mission in life to see to it that he indulged in at least a few of life's little miracles. She considered love to be one of these things and, since she already knew that Lelouch had an interest in their Japanese classmate, she made it her mission to see how their date went. And if she happened to get pictures she could post in the school paper to let everyone know the beautiful Britannian was taken (and humiliate him all in one go)? Well, that was just God repaying her for her generous nature.

She smirked and turned to her next two agents, picking up a large and furry bear head with a large gaping mouth and cheery fake eyes. She placed it on top of the shoulders of one and smiled, making sure to twist it on the right way. "Now, go forth my dear workers! And make sure to get all information and picture to me! To me! To me! TO ME-hack, hack!" She declared before coughing and choking on her own spit.

…

Lelouch smiled and eased into matching Suzaku's pace as they left the Gravitron in search of another ride. His legs were a little shaky but it was only a side effect of the ride or maybe a side effect of finally getting to spend a little time with Suzaku without the cling-ons they called their classmates. "We should go on one of the water rides next, since it's still warm out right now and it'll give us a better chance to dry off," Lelouch said with a smile, looking at the map in one of Suzaku's hands. He perked up when he felt the other lace their fingers together.

"You're right. Let's see… If we go toward the animatronic rabbit show area we can get to the white water rafting ride, and then we'll be like three feet away from the log drop ride," Suzaku said allowed with a small smile, squeezing Lelouch's hand a little. The other felt a pink tint come to his cheeks before he nodded and smiled slightly, trying to ignore the butterflies flapping up a storm in his stomach.

"Sure, that sounds fine," He mumbled lightly, clearing his throat and trying to pretend he wasn't enjoying the tingling sensation crawling u his arm from where their hands were locked. Lelouch had never believed in the stupid romance novels that Milly had literally forced him to read as a child or the fairytales he'd brought his own sister up on, but something about Suzaku made that theory seem rather illogical. Suzaku was basically the embodiment of everything Lelouch (as well as anyone else with a brain and heart in the world) wanted in a lover; attentive, loving, loyal, sincere, attractive, but also with a little bit of a playful side and a side that he could argue with but not to the point of fisticuffs or yelling. Whenever he was around Suzaku he always felt an immense amount of warmth pool in his stomach; he had thought it may be this thing called love while Cici, his confidante and pizza-obsessed roommate, had ruled it to be an allergic reaction he should be aware of. He had then put her under his "no-help" folder and decided to handle things on his own.

"Okay," Suzaku hummed lightly, leading Lelouch along. He glanced toward the large log cabin that led to the auditorium for the animatronic bear show. He smiled lightly when he saw a little girl with her parents heading in. Emerald orbs caught where Lelouch was looking and glanced over, smiling as well. "Maybe someday we'll be like that too." He mused lightly. Lelouch jolted up, blushing a bit as he watched the two parents carry their child with their hands as they walked, gently swinging her and making her giggle.

"What are you talking about? It's too early to be thinking about things like that," Lelouch hissed softly, blushing and glaring ahead as he started to stomp away. Suzaku laughed lightly, twirled the other around, and lightly brushed his lips over the other's pale forehead.

"You're so cute when you get flustered like that, Lelouch," He chuckled before continuing to walk, leading the other boy along. Suzaku smiled as they approached the area for the water rides. "Awesome! Most people have already gone on this so we won't have to wait long to get on!" He beamed, leading Lelouch through the winding metal rails to the end of the line. There were only a few people in front of them.

They got on the ride, sitting next to each other in the large eight person inner tube boat. Lelouch sighed lightly as he buckled himself in. "These things are always so loose on me. And they're such a pain to adjust," He mumbled, tugging on the strap and tightening it a bit on his shoulders.

"I was actually surprised you decided you wanted to do this ride," Suzaku said as their boat lurched forward and began the crawl upward toward their first downward plunge. The other raised a brow at him. "Well, I thought that jacket was dry clean only." He said calmly. He blinked, watching as the other's violet orbs widened in the horror of realization just as they dropped and large wave of water fell over their whole ship, making everyone squeal and giggle.

"Why didn't you mention that earlier?" Lelouch snapped with a loud growl, glaring slightly at the other. Suzaku twitched and looked down nervously.

"I figured that since you suggested the water rides you just had a jacket that looked a lot like this one but was fine for these kinds of rides," He said softly, looking up like a kicked puppy. The inner tube suddenly bounced off one edge of ceramic rocks and sent them spinning into the next large splash of water. Suzaku's now redampened curls stuck to his forehead and in his eyes.

Lelouch let out another sigh and decided to let it go, just enjoying the cold water soaking his body head to toe. After the ride was down, he nearly slipped stepping out of the slippery inner tube. Suzaku luckily enough caught him. His hands were resting on the other's shoulders while the Japanese male had one arm wrapped securely around his waist and the other on the spot on his back between his shoulder blades. Lelouch winced a bit when he swore he saw a large white flash of something much like a disposable camera go off. He blinked, a few pink spots filling his visions, as the other helped lead him to a nearby bench. "Did you see that flash of bright light?" He asked.

"What? You saw a light? Oh, geez, Lelouch! It must have been because of all the cold water! You stay here and rest while I go find a worker to get a towel or something for you!" He yelped before darting off, leaving the ebony haired male behind reaching toward him with one hand. With a loud, disgruntled sigh, Lelouch peeled his ruined coat off and tossed it over the back of the bench. Luckily, he was wearing a black tank top underneath with black jeans and the bench was in a sunny spot so he'd probably dry off relatively quickly.

"Free balloons! Come and get some free balloons!" A perky female voice that sounded way too familiar called a few feet away. He perked up and glanced over to see two individuals; one in a light tan bear suit and another in a bright green frog suit. The bear was a light tan color with a pink bow on the top, a large smiling mouth and big happy brown eyes. The frog was smiling with a winky face, tongue sticking out on the left corner of its mouth. A few little kids darted over, getting themselves balloons, before disappearing in a roar of happy cries just as quickly. Lelouch darted over before the two costumed individuals could get away.

"Shirley? Is that you?" He snapped quickly, watching as the bear and frog both tensed up before turning their permanently grinning faces to him.

"Sorry, my name is Cuddles the Happy Time Bear of love! Would you like a free balloon, little cub?" She laughed in a slightly shaking tone, one large paw coming out to lightly pat his head. He scowled lightly, pushing the paw of his head.

"I knew it was you, Shirley! I'd recognize your freaked out tone anywhere; you sound like that once every Wednesday when Milly gropes you right before asking you about swim clubs activities to make me do the budget!" He declared sternly, resisting the urge when the other flinched back again at his words.

"Her name isn't Shirley, it's Cuddles!" The frog said quickly, causing the raven to turn his attention on him instead. He could just see that vice coming from the lips of another classmate with blue hair and grey eyes.

"You're here too Rivalz?" He asked sharply, watching as the frog twitched and accidently released a few of his balloons before letting out a distressed cry and grabbing to try and get them back. "That has to be you! No one else yells like that!"

"My name is Wiggles, the Happy Time Frog of Friendship!" He stated quickly. Lelouch glanced between them, practically seeing their cowering figures hiding inside the large plush outfits. He growled and grabbed at Rivalz, trying to yank off his head and see the other boy inside. The other yelped before releasing his balloons, grabbing Lelouch's wrists and throwing him back, causing the weaker to tumble back and hit the ground with a low groan. He was surprisingly enough glad that there weren't any nearby children to witness such a cruel act from the Happy Time Frog of Friendship.

When a spinning blur of colors suddenly lodged a well aimed kick into the other's hat covered head, sending him tumbling along the ground sideways, he realized that Suzaku had witnessed the act committed against him.

"Oh my God, Riv- I mean, Wiggles!" The bear girl cried before rushing over, kneeling down beside the other costumed individual and fretting over what to do. A large foot print was stamped into the side of the costumes face, making it look more like it was grimacing in pain than smiling in joy.

"Are you okay, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked gently, helping the other to his feet and looking him over for any scrapes or cuts. The other was too busy staring at Suzaku for defying gravity to respond right away. Suzaku leaned down so that their foreheads were almost touching. "Lelouch, are you okay? Are you in shock?" He whimpered. Finally, amethyst spheres blinked a bit.

"Uh… Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the save, by the way," He said while looking around. He stared at their costumed classmates before looking back over at his date. "Do you think we can go get something to eat before going on any more rides?"

"Sure thing," He said happily before again taking the other's hand and walking off, not even caring to look back and make sure he hadn't killed the young man he'd just attacked. Lelouch tried to relax but something kept nagging at the back of his head, knowing that there could only be one evil presence behind these two incidents with seeing his classmates; a blonde haired evil presence he had faced in combat more times than once.

"I'm sorry, Madam President, but Lelouch almost found us out! And then Suzaku did this crazy, impossible kick think and now Rivalz' really hurt! I think he might actually have to a hospital… And then see an orthodontist about straightening his teeth again!" Shirley whimpered in to her walkie-talkie after removing both she and Rivalz fake heads. The blue haired male's eyes were spinning, blood as leaking from his nose, his cheek was swollen where the blow had landed, and there was a cluster of foam leaking from his mouth. "Oh, and Suzaku and Lelouch are heading to the food court!"

Milly bit her thumb before standing angrily and nodding to herself. "Okay, I'll have Nina bring some paramedics' over to your location. Stay there and wait for help. I'm going to go get in my location since I've got the food court covered. Keep me posted on Rivalz' condition," She ordered before switching off the speak function and sighing. She had heard of Suzaku's lethal move that had earned him the street nickname of "SpinZaku" but she had never thought he'd unleash such a blow on a mere amusement park employee wearing a silly costume! She flicked on her walkie-talkie, clicked on a button and sighed heavily. "Agent one, agents two and three had a bad run in with Suzaku and Lelouch over by the water rides; take some medics over and get them some help." She flicked it off, back on, hit a different button, and breathed deeply. "Agent four, they're heading your way so be ready." She said before slipping the sleeveless blue vest on over her long sleeved white top and heading out.

…

Lelouch sighed as he looked around the small food court, waiting in line to order their food with Suzaku. He blinked when he spotted a long curtain of neon green standing in front of a guy with free samples by the front door. She glanced at him, orange eyes flickering with mild amusement, before she took a sample, waved, and walked away munching on it. He shook his head and looked back, stunned to see her retreating figure heading off toward a guy with lollipops and cotton candy. _'Of course that gluttonous witch came here; she loves trying out food and she just loves to grate my nerves,'_ He thought scornfully as they stepped up in line. He perked up and froze when he saw their servers red hair.

"Hello, my name is Kallen and what can I get for you today?" She asked in a clearly forced tone of joy. She was wearing a yellow and white stripped uniform with a name tag (it said "I'm Kallen and I can tell you where to find the beef!" with her name much larger than the rest of the font) and a visor that matched the uniform.

"Kallen? What are you doing here?" He snapped quietly, glaring at her. She blinked then glared right back, grabbing his shirt and yanking him forward. Suzaku twitched and readied himself to launch through the small ordering window if she tried anything funny.

"Look, I work here on the weekends to save up money for college! If you tell a single soul I swear to God I'll castrate you with the rustiest nail I can find!" She seethed lowly in his face before releasing him and plastering her fake smile back on. "Now, what can I get for you gentlemen?" She asked happily.

"Two chocolate milkshakes, an order of large fries and two cheeseburgers, please," Suzaku said with a smile on his lips but murder in his eyes. _'Touch my boyfriend again and I'll shove that name tag down your throat, you two-faced bitch!' _His eyes roared.

"Right away, sir!" She said happily, though she met his look with one of her own, blue eyes shining like ice. _'I'd like to see you try, you self-righteous bastard!'_ She clacked in the order, gave them their order ticket, took the money, and handed them their milkshakes. "Your food will be right out at that window at the end." She mused. As they walked away, she and Suzaku spared each other one last glare and shared the meaning.

'_Asshole!'_

Lelouch sat at the nearest table and groaned lowly, sipping his milkshake and watching as Suzaku walked over with their meals. "It's funny to see Kallen here, huh? It's kind of nice to see her doing something that's somewhat productive with her time though," Suzaku sneered lightly, sighing contently as he sat next to Lelouch and dug into his burger. Lelouch nibbled on a fry while thinking things over.

'_We've seen pretty much all of your pawns, Milly,'_ He thought with a bit of annoyance, _'so when will you finally step on to the board and show us your moves?'_

…

The sun was finally dipping behind the mountains, leaving the sky a mixed inky hue with vibrant pinks, oranges and reds. Suzaku had noticed that after their little run-in with the guy in the frog suit Lelouch had seemed infinitely more anxious and jumpy. He tended to pull his hand away whenever Suzaku tried to go for it, looking slightly uncomfortable. _'Did I upset him by doing that? Maybe it was a little impulsive and immature of me to unless my inner fury on that guy,'_ He thought sadly. He perked up curiously when he spotted two figures walking away from a balloon popping dart game, one laughing and the other holding a large stuffed dog with a bored expression.

"Anya? Gino? What are you two doing here?" He exclaimed in surprise. The two perked up, the blonde grinning and darting over to glomp the older man, while the petite girl walked over calmly.

"Hey Suzaku! Hey Lelouch!" He cheered, pulling the black haired male into his arms next. Lelouch let out a muffled noise of displeasure before he shoved back and glared at the grinning male. For a second over the blonde's shoulder, Lelouch swore he saw Cici hasselling some poor guy selling candied apples, but ignored it to get back to his main focus.

"What the hell is going on? You're a part of whatever the hell Milly's trying to do, aren't you?" He snapped angrily, causing Suzaku to perk up and look between the two in confusion. Gino raised an eyebrow, before grinning again and chuckling, hands coming to cup behind his head.

"Nope! We came because Suzaku said he was going to come and we wanted to see if this place was cool!" He beamed. Lelouch's jaw fell and he looked over at the other in horror.

"I told you not to tell anyone other than Nunnally!" He growled lowly, his eye beginning to twitch. Lelouch could practically feel his hair turning grey from stress.

"Well I didn't think you'd mind if I told Gino and Anya! And what are you talking about Milly for?" He retorted with a furrowed brow. Anya stepped forward and held up one hand calmly. She had something in his fingers.

"We didn't tell Milly, if that's what you're thinking," She said calmly. She then grabbed Suzaku and Lelouch's arms, pressing them together and tying a ribbon around the wrists, forcing them to join together. She then pulled out a little stamp shaped like a heart on a metal and latched it to the center of the ribbon. "Here. This is a good luck charm for the two of you." She said before she nodded at Gino and they began to walk away.

"You're really good at that kind of stuff, Anya! And no one ever finds it weird since you're so quiet and only speak up when you're sharing advice!" He grinned happily. The other nodded quietly, keeping up with his long strides despite her legs being slightly shorter. "It was so cool that Milly offered us these free tickets on the agreement that we give them that stamp when the sun was finally setting too! I didn't know she could be so nice! Now let's go ride on the bumper carts!"

Meanwhile, Lelouch and Suzaku stared down at the ribbon and stamp curiously. "Why did she give us this as a good luck charm?" The brunette asked calmly. Lelouch shrugged just as a loud hiss came from the speakers.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! How would all of you like to win the wonderful prize of having this park all to yourself with only your friends and family permitted in for free for one whole day?" A bubbly voice sang over the speakers. Suzaku and Lelouch both flinched, practically hearing that same voice beating them upside their heads with stacks of paper and yelling "GUTS!" A few people let out cheers of excitement and others mumbled to one another happily.

"Lelouch, you don't think... Do you?" Suzaku asked softly, looking down at the stamp on their wrists. Lelouch was trembling, head down so that his bangs covered his eyes.

"Yes, Suzaku, I'm afraid so," He sighed.

"Then you just need to collect for me three things! There is a stamp shaped like a heart on the loose in the park! It's location? Attached to two teenage boys! One of them in Japanese with curly brown hair, green eyes, and is wearing a blue coat! The other is Britannian with black hair, purple eyes and is wearing all black! Bring me the stamp and both boys to the Customer Service desk in the middle of the park to redeem your prize! Just be sure to bring them TO ME! MWAHAHAH-hack, cough" She laughed manically before falling into a terrible coughing spell from straining her vocal cords.

Suzaku growled, yanked the stamp off the ribbon, causing it to flutter from their wrists, and tossed it toward the center of a nearby crowd. He grabbed Lelouch's hands and took off running as the crowd pounced on the stamp as if they were starved beasts fighting for the first piece of meat. Suzaku led Lelouch along, dodging crowds of people lunging at them to catch them and drag them to the cackling blonde. "Can you get my wallet out?" Suzaku called as he turned, pulling Lelouch between two game booths. Two men who had jumped at them collided since the two had disappeared before they could land on the two teens.

"Why do you want your wallet at a time like this?" Lelouch snapped, reaching in to the other's coat pocket to grab it anyway. The other skid to a stop, Lelouch panting like a dog while Suzaku was only slightly winded, and took the wallet from his less athletic boyfriend. Lelouch blinked, realizing that there were a lot of flashing lights near them, and glanced up to see the Ferris Wheel glowing in the fading light before them like a light house. "What are you doing?" He panted softly, following the other weakly.

There was no one there; most likely too busy looking for them. "Here. If I give you a hundred dollars will you stop the Ferris Wheel cart we're in at the top until I tell you to let us down?" Suzaku asked, offering five twenties to the girl at the machine. She took it, looked it over, then smirked and nodded.

Suzaku led Lelouch into the cart in the loading area and slipped in with him, pulling the guard rail down so that they were secure. "This is actually a really good idea," Lelouch said as they glided upward. Suzaku grinned impishly, blushing lightly. Once they reached the top he looked at the other curiously.

"So is that why you were acting all weird?" He asked finally. Lelouch twitched then looked at him guiltily.

"Yeah. I didn't want Milly and them to see us and ruin our date. Although," He mumbled with a heavy sigh, "I guess I kind of did, huh? By letting her get under my skin I made you worry that I was mad at you."

"It's not your fault Milly has a Lelouch fetish," Suzaku said with a grin, "and, to be honest, I can't really blame her. You are pretty spectacular." Lelouch blushed a bit and tried to look away. Suzaku caught his chin in his hand and tilted his head back. "Hey, it's okay to blush around me you know." He mumbled before leaning in a swiping a soft kiss.

Lelouch had never tried drugs before but felt that, to him, at least, Suzaku's lips were a legal drug that he was more than happy to indulge himself in. The feel of warm, slightly chapped lips on his own made his head rush, his stomach slip and toes curl. "You're almost too amazing, you know that, Suzaku?" Lelouch mumbled after they broke away. The other grinned, pecked him lightly, and pulled him in close. Lelouch nuzzled into the other's warmth, closing his eyes and deciding that he didn't care if he spent the rest of his life up here to avoid Milly; as long as Suzaku was with him he'd be okay.

End

I hope this was what you wanted Theblackangels! Please review and tell me what you all think! And, also, as a final note… SpinZaku for the win!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. Song used is _Dynamite_ by Taoi Cruz. This one-shot is for Koneko-Hiruka! Hope it was worth the wait and is what you were expecting~!

Keep Your Dignity in Heels

"Lelouch, I'm sorry we had to do this but it's your own fault for being so difficult," A young woman sighed with a slight tsk as she walked down a street. She glanced back at the bound and gagged male tossed over her red-haired accomplice's shoulder with a small smile and then turned back, rummaging through her pocket to pull out a small set of keys with tons of key chains of Cheese-Kun, the popular Pizza Hut mascot, attached. "But Kallen and I told you we wanted you to attend this party and have the perfect costume for you so you're just going to have to deal." She said as she opened the door. A girl with orange hair, dressed up in a long yellow dress with a crown seated atop her head, smiled happily from her spot in the doorway that led to the next room.

"Milly, Cici and Kallen found him!" She called happily, darting into the foyer. The house they had entered, known as the Ashford Manor, was a wonderful, glorious home with three stories and rich history. Currently, however, one ebony haired male with a piece of tap slapped over his mouth considered this place to be his living Hell on Earth.

The two women headed into the foyer as well, grinning at the other three figures. One was the girl from before, known as Shirley Fenette, who was now stirring a large glass bowl filled with a red liquid. Plastic eyeball ping pong balls floated in the water as well as a ton of ice cubes. Another was a blonde in a pink gown with another crown on, Milly Ashford of the family that owned this building, who was standing on a ladder as she hammered a large "Happy Halloween" on it in orange letters with black backdrop. Holding the ladder in place for her was a boy with dark blue hair, called Rivalz Cardemonde, was wearing a red shirt, overalls and a red hat with a large letter "M" in the center of the front.

'_How cute; they're dressed as Mario, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy. I have to give Milly credit; she really does know how to include Shirley without making her feel like a third wheel,'_ He thought to himself while trying to squirm free a little. Rivalz and Milly had begun dating about six months ago, after Milly graduated from the high school they all attended in Britain together. Shirley didn't have a boyfriend and spent most of her time with Rivalz, since they were friends since childhood, and Lelouch, who had known Milly since he was an infant, had been surprised she hadn't let the cling-on ruin or damage the relationship. He considered it to be a show of maturity; though considering she was one of the reasons he was in his current state, he wondered if he was actually giving her more credit than she deserved.

"Beautiful work you two~! Now you can go get on your costumes while Shirley and I tend to him~!" She sang manically as she hopped off the ladder, landing on her heels without faltering at all. Kallen shrugged and dropped the blonde carelessly before following her green haired counterpart out to do what they were told. Milly picked Lelouch up under his arms and smiled at Shirley. "Can you come help me with this real fast? He's too heavy to lift on my own."

"Of course, Madam President!" Shirley agreed, leaving the ladle in the punch and rushing over. Even though Milly had graduated, Shirley still referred to her as Madam President; they had called the blonde harpy this when she was on Student Council with them but for Shirley old habits die hard. She walked over, picked Lelouch's tied legs up, and followed Milly to the hallway, up the stairs and into a vacant room. They deposited him on the bed before Milly yanked the tap off his mouth.

"You couldn't have done that a little more gently?" He hissed out, making a face at the grinning blonde. She tossed the tape into the waste basket close by.

"I could have but since you've been being very difficult I decided not to," She said before heading over to the closet. She pulled a dress out and looked at him. It was a purple dress that would flow a few inches below his knees with a white apron tied over it. A pink ribbon was tied around the hanger, meant to go in his hair, and Milly then pulled out a shoebox without the lid. Inside were long white stockings and a pair of black shoes with a small heel on them. "Now tell me why you won't wear our custom made Lulu in Wonderland outfit!"

"Because I hate dressing in drag and you know it! I'm not going to let you parade me around in some frilly dress again just for your own amusement!" He snapped angrily at her. Milly sighed and set the dress down on the bed a few feet away from the scowling male.

"Lelouch, please just do this. I can promise you that it'll all be well worth it. After all, Suzaku Kururugi is going to be coming to the party too," She said, turning as a devilish smirk came to her lips. It was no secret to everyone that knew Lelouch that the pretty boy was as gay as gay could be. And it was also known (by the Student Council and Milly Ashford) that he had recently had quite a few interesting run-ins with the Japanese student who made it here on scholarship and because his mother had a friend that would house him. No one knew exactly what had happened in said run-ins but everyone knew the two were at least interested in one another. "And he told Shirley once, after looking through the old photo book for StuCo, that he thinks you look adorable in drag."

There was a moment of silence. "Fine. Untie me and I'll put the stupid outfit on," Lelouch mumbled lightly. Milly smirked before turning and smiling innocently, celebrating on the inside that she'd known just which buttons to press to get the young male to be a little more complacent.

…

"I feel like an idiot," Suzaku said with a small sigh as he looked at his reflection. He was wearing a tight brown shirt that had a vanilla tinted patch of fur just beneath his chin. It was paired off with matching brown pants that were equally as tight and a pair of boots that had been covered with brown fur to look a little more like cat feet. He had on gloves that were made of the same fake fur, designed to look like cat paws. He had a long, fluffy brown tail stitched the back of his pants and a headband with fluffy brown ears had been stuck to his head. Currently Anya, a pink haired girl he had befriended, was adding three whiskers on either one of his cheeks with some make-up she'd bought. She was wearing a white button-up top with a black skirt, red vest, and had white rabbit ears and fluffy cotton tail on the back of the skirt. She was meant to be a girl version of the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland.

"Oh, come on Suzaku! You should be more excited!" A bubbly male voice cheered as the male speaking walked in. Gino Weinberg, the son of one of Suzaku's mother's old friend's, was a constantly happy male that Suzaku found to be much like the Energizer bunny; Gino just kept going and going and going. The blonde was wearing light green pants with black dress shoes, a dark green button-up top, an olive green jacket that was unbuttoned and a blue bow tie around his neck. The outfit was finished off with a deep green hat with a ticket on the side that had a ten over a six. Gino was the Mad Hatter, Anya was the White Rabbit, and Suzaku was meant to be a Cheshire Cat of sorts.

"I would much rather stay home tonight and study. I got an F on our last history test and we have another one on Tuesday," He sighed lightly as the blond hugged him tightly, laughing happily. Luckily Anya had finished with his whiskers so there was no fear of smudging. "That or I wouldn't mind seeing if Lelouch would help me study for the test." He said with another sigh. Lelouch Lamperogue was the most beautiful boy at the school and, much to Suzaku's delight, he was as gay as Freddie Mercury. He and Lelouch had made out a few times, fooled around when no one was around, but Suzaku didn't want to share the boy with anyone else. He lightly fiddled with his hair, making sure the chocolate colored curls weren't completely ruined or anything like that.

Anya was over by her purse, fishing out her camera. "Well than it's a good thing you're going to the party; so is Lelouch," She said in her usual emotionless tone. Anya and Lelouch, Suzaku learned after becoming friends with the red eyed woman, were actually cousins on his mother's/ her father's side. Because of this, Anya knew practically everything about the amethyst eyed male.

"Are you serious?" Suzaku asked skeptically. He doubted that Anya was the type to tell a lie just to get someone to do something she wanted but he also knew Lelouch wasn't fond of parties. They had discussed it once a while back and he learned that, due to being forced to attend so many over the summer for his parents' to keep up appearances, he loathed going to large crowded places unless he absolutely had to.

"Cici Kingston and Kallen Stadfeld showed up as I was leaving his house with a roll of duct tape and some rope. He's going to be there; whether he likes it or not," She said blankly while turning her camera off and putting it back in her purse. She then picked it up and looked at him calmly. "If you don't want to go, you don't have to. But either way you have to wear that costume; if you go to the party you have to be dressed and if you stay here you have to be in costume so the kids you give candy to don't get downhearted by your lack of holiday spirit. It's you're call where you spend the holiday, though."

Suzaku blinked then sighed. The thought of staying here, alone, dressed as a cat and trying to study for History class sounded painful. The party would at least be somewhat interesting if he could just get Lelouch alone and talk to him about where things between them stood. "I don't really have must of a choice, do I? I mean, it's either stay here bored or go to the party,"

"That's one way of looking at it, I guess," Anya said as she headed toward the door. Gino followed happily with Gino bringing up the rear.

"You drive a hard bargain, Anya Alstreim," Suzaku said with a faint smile on his lips. He wasn't excited for the party but he was excited to get his hands on that adorable little Lelouch.

"That's one way of looking at it, I guess," She repeated with the same tone that was void of any type of emotion at all.

…

_Cause we gonna rock this club  
We gonna go all night  
We gonna light it up  
Like it's dynamite.  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gonna light it up  
Like it's dynamite._

Lelouch sighed as he leaned against a wall, a cup of punch in one hand. He hated to admit it, but Milly really did know how to through the best parties. There were tons of people, plenty of food and beverages, and loud music blaring through the large speakers the DJ had brought with him to complete his job; just the kind of stuff that Lelouch, far from your average high school student, absolutely hated.

Too many people dancing, conversing and just generally existing together always made the room far too warm. Not only that, but then you'd get the people in masks who would do things that they could get away with only because nobody knew who they were under said shield of plastic. The amount of food was annoying because Lelouch was always the one who got stuck preparing it, given his culinary skills, and the drinks always ended up getting laced with some foreign chemical before the first half an hour of the party was done. Lelouch knew he could hide out in his room, since he needed to stay in the Ashford house to be able to commute to school, and sip the sodas he kept locked up in his mini refrigerator but it was the principle of the thing. And the music was always ear-splittingly loud and left him with the worst headaches imaginable. He could feel his eye twitch as someone in what appeared to be a cat costume approached him. "Hey, Lelouch!" They shouted over the blaring music.

"Suzaku?" He called back in alarm. He hadn't really been expecting Suzaku to show up so early for the party simply because something about the tanned skin, soft curls of brown hair and vivid emerald spheres just screamed fashionable late. But as he looked over the other's costume, he began to snicker a little bit. "What are you supposed to be?" He laughed loudly; less out of humor and more to be heard.

"The Cheshire Cat! And you don't have a right to criticize me, Alice!" Suzaku laughed back with a small smirk. After that he grew serious. "Hey, Lelouch, I was won-"The rest of Suzaku's words were cut off by the music getting that much louder. He tried again, raising his voice. "So I wanted to as-"

"Suzaku, I can't- Follow me!" Lelouch yelled, grabbing the other's wrist and leading him to the stairs. He slipped up and led Suzaku with, heading to the third floor and opening the first door. He made sure to lock the door afterwards. Suzaku blinked and looked around. The walls were blank white, the bed was a twin with a black and white checkered pattern quilt on top, and there was a desk with a turned off laptop on it and a mini fridge next to it. Lelouch walked over, opened his window, and dumped the punch out into the grass. He set the cup in his trash can under his desk. "Would you like a soda?" Lelouch asked, working the lock on his mini fridge. He set it on the top and opened it.

"Uh… Sure, thanks," He said calmly, trying to ward off the nervousness suddenly filling his gut. Lelouch handed him a cold can of Cherry Coke and sat on his bed, kicking off his heels and removing his stockings calmly. Suzaku blushed a little bit as Lelouch stretched before opening his own soda. He shut the mini fridge door with his foot.

"You can sit down and take of your shoes and socks if you want; I really don't mind," Lelouch said casually before taking a sip of his drink. Suzaku set his on the floor and removed his fur-covered boots and the brown socks they'd forced him to put on with the boots. He stuffed the socks into the shoes before picking back up his soda, opening it, and taking a huge swig. "You were saying something before, right? Did you need some help with school or something?" Lelouch asked calmly.

"Um… Well, I do but that isn't what I wanted to talk about," He said with a sigh, He looked at his hands, clenching the can, and then back up at the patient raven next to him. "What… What exactly are we to each other?" He blurted out quickly. Lelouch blinked a few times, confusion etched on his features.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked slowly, letting it register what the other was asking.

"Well, I mean, we've… You know… Messed around but are we dating or are we just… Like, fuck buddies?" He mumbled softly, looking down while his cheeks flamed to life.

Lelouch leaned closer and lightly kissed his cheek, smiling when the other jolted up. "If you want us to be together than we can be together," He said gently before leaning in and kissing Suzaku delicately on the mouth. He pulled back a bit, a serious look in his eyes. "If you want something else, I'm not too sure I can give you that."

"Well then I guess I'm set, because I want to be with you in every sense of the word," He mused with a little grin. He leaned in as well and kissed Lelouch again, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. They both dropped their sodas to slip their arms around each other's necks, enjoying the taste of cherries trapped between them. "Do you want to know why I like skirts?" Suzaku whispered before slipping one hand up the dress and groping Lelouch with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Easy access."

"So you've done this before?" Lelouch moaned, his arousal getting hard under the pressure of those warm digits.

"Nope but I have spent many a day thinking about you in a dress and what it'd be like to take advantage of it," He hummed back, leaning in and kissing Lelouch's neck while slipping the briefs the other wore down so he could slowly pump his arousal. Lelouch groaned lowly, closing his eyes and enjoying it, hissing when Suzaku's thumb brushed over his slit.

"Y-You really don't waste any time when you want something, do you?" Lelouch panted out softly, closing his eyes tightly when Suzaku nipped a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. One of Lelouch's hand was clenching Suzaku's shirt while the other was tangled in his thick mane of hair.

"Well, you are basically irresistible. And I just want to make sure that no one else thinks that they can take my Lelouch away from me, now that you've agreed to be mine," He huffed, leaning into the other's ears and lightly nipping on the lobe. He smiled at how the other shivered at this, delighting in how Lelouch's little noises were steadily growing in volume. He stopped his hand suddenly, realizing that Lelouch was close already, and pulled his hand away. "You're pretty eager yourself, aren't you?" He asked with a cheeky grin. "Do you have any lotion or lube?"

"Under my pillow. And don't waste time with your fingers… I've kind of… Experimented with that myself so you'll be fine," Lelouch mumbled shyly, blushing slightly darker and looking off to the side innocently. Suzaku blinked a bit, then chuckled and reached up under the pillow near Lelouch's hip. The other calmly laid down, hitching up the skirt and removing his panties the rest of the way. "But we need to go back out there after this; if we don't, Milly will come looking for us and things will get really bad."

"I think I can work with that," Suzaku mused as he popped the cap and pushed down his own pants and boxers, revealing his own hardened friend. He squirted some in to his hand and began coating his member, groaning lowly but forcing himself to not get swept away in the actions. He then closed the bottle, set it on the floor near the puddle of spilled soda, and positioned himself at Lelouch's entrance. "So I can just push in?" He asked, wanting to make sure to double check.

"Yes, now please hurry up," The other mumbled, violet orbs sparkling with impatience. Suzaku chuckled lightly, leaned in and kissed him lightly before he pushed himself all the way in. He moaned loudly at the feel of the hot, twitching walls that surrounded him and accepted his shaft eagerly. He smirked when Lelouch closed his eyes tightly and let out a delighted cry. He panted before beginning to move, slowly pulling all the way out and then pushing back in all the way.

He perked up when one spot left Lelouch completely winded and gasping, eyes snapping open and body arching in delight. He angled against, making sure to hit that exact same spot, and smirked when he received the same response. He seemed to have found Lelouch's oh so sensitive prostate. He kept going, feeling warmth beginning to pool in his own loins and began pushing forward more hectically and roughly, following the path to completion. He was satisfied when Lelouch reached his end just a split second before him.

They laid there for a moment, just holding and listening to the distant thump of the DJ's music from downstairs. It was in this moment that Lelouch decided that maybe falling down the rabbit hole known as Milly's Halloween party had been worth it after all.

End

I hope you liked this Koneko-Hiruka~! Please give me your reviews and I hope your Halloween is as wonderful as Lelouch and Suzaku's~!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. This one is for Tookaloo and I hope that it was everything you expected and more~! Also, for this chapter, if it's written _"Like this"_ that means that they're speaking in Japanese. Thoughts will be _'Like this'_ as per my usual style.

Take a Trip

A small scowl came to a pale face as a large white fan, much like the one a gamer could acquire in the popular game Super Smash Brothers Brawl, came colliding against his head with an accompanying "Hyah~!" He looked up, purple orbs narrowing dangerously at the one who had struck him. He was answered with a cat-like grin. "Lelouch, are you falling asleep while working on those very important papers concerning all the school clubs budgets?" She asked cheerfully.

"Of course not, Madam President," He said smoothly while sitting up a little more," I was just thinking very hard over how complicated this equation was." He then clacked at his nearby calculator and smiled gently. "That makes much more sense than what I came up with. I guess I must be more tired than I thought."

"Which reminds me," Milly giggled before setting the fan down and clapping her hands. Suzaku perked up from getting attacked by Arthur the cat, Rivalz perked up from trying to pry the fur ball off, Shirley glanced up from stitched together a piece of yellow fabric to a piece of white fabric, Nina glanced up from her computer screen, and Kallen jolted rather gracelessly from a nap she'd been taking on her calculus homework. "We are all going on a vacation this weekend!" She beamed happily. The others blinked before all but Lelouch began celebrating in their own way. Suzaku smiled and clenched his hand, wincing only slightly at the pain from the marks on his skin. Rivalz tossed Arthur into the air with a large joyous whoop, causing the cat to hiss and grab the edge of his cat tower, growling lowly as he slinked into his house. Shirley had grabbed Kallen and was squealing in delight, causing the other girl to flash a small and slightly tense smile back. Nina nodded her head with a small smile before turning back to her computer, most likely planning to post a status update about this on Facebook.

Lelouch looked over at the older woman with an annoyed glint to his eyes. "Tell me, Madam President, where did you acquire the funds for this little escapade?" He asked. The celebration died down as all eyes shifted to the now frozen blonde woman. She then snatched up her fan and bopped Lelouch once more on his head.

"My grandfather has a friend who is in charge of a hot spring not too far out of the city limits that said he'd let us all stay for free! What did you think; I took the money from the other clubs budgets or something? Oh, ye of little faith!" She clucked at him. This caused the others in the room to resume their celebratory actions and converse over their growing excitement.

'_Considering that I'm looking at the budget documents right now and can clearly see where certain… Shortages are for some of the less popular clubs, I know you did exactly that,'_ He thought with a deep sigh. Then again, he was the one covering her tracks again like usual. And yet, another thing that came in to play, was that Lelouch didn't really want to ruin everyone's good mood with his arguments or facts for once. It was nice, every now and again, to let everyone rest and relax after all.

…

Lelouch had been planning to opt out of the trip since Nunnally wouldn't be attending and he didn't want to leave her alone for the weekend. The only reasons he was here on the bus were because Sayako was there to guard his precious little sister and Suzaku had convinced him that he wouldn't return home to find his little sister and maid both brutally executed. "Lelouch, who would honestly break in to what looks like a school club house?" He had asked point blank and Lelouch, unable to battle that logic, had let Suzaku win that verbal bout. Now, he sat next to said male and glared out the window of their group van as they traveled up a bumpy dirt road to their resort for the weekend.

"Madam President, isn't there a smoother road we could have taken?" Shirley asked while clearing her throat a little bit, shifting in her seat next to Kallen. Rivalz was sitting behind Suzaku and Lelouch, alone, while Nina was sitting next to Milly toward the front, behind the driver of the van.

"This is the quickest route up there so you little whiners can just deal with it," Milly said with a small wag of her finger. Lelouch watched as she turned to the van driver, leaning a little bit over her seat, and whispering softly to the man.

'_So much for not whining about the trail being a little bumpy, eh, Madam President?'_ He thought snidely with a roll of his eyes. He shifted his gaze back out the window and watched the trees as they bounced by due to him being jostled in his seat.

"_Is everything okay, Lelouch?"_ The ebony hair male jolted up in surprise at hearing Suzaku speak. Well, he was less surprised that the other had spoken and more surprised that the other was whispering to him in Japanese. He looked around briefly, praying that no one was paying attention, and was relieved that Kallen and Shirley were busy chatting with Rivalz, who was sitting across the aisle from them.

"_Aside for the fact that I've only been here for less than an hour and I already want to kill the president for her hypocrisy? I'm doing swimmingly,"_ He said flatly, causing the other to chuckle. Suzaku had taught Lelouch and Nunnally a bit of Japanese when they lived together; because Lelouch was a fast learned, he learned much more than Nunnally ever had and could speak the language as fluidly as his own native tongue. He rarely used the skill, however, and was more than willing to indulge in it when Suzaku came by to visit and it was only them.

"_But aren't you more excited about the hot springs? I mean, at least we get to get away from the weekend. I was surprised that Miss Cecile was able to convince Lloyd to let me go,"_ He explained, emerald spheres twinkling lightly in excitement. Lelouch smiled lightly and shook his head a bit.

"_You've always been so easily amused. You were so happy back when your mother got us that little kiddy pool to play in that I honestly thought you were going to have a heart attack,"_ He said calmly. Suzaku blushed a bit and gave the other a teasing shove.

"_Hey! You have to admit that kiddy pool was pretty cool; given it was the only thing we had to cool down in that summer!"_ He laughed lightly. Lelouch chuckled and shook his head, remembering the days they'd sat in the cold water and stared at each other, not really able to do anything else, and played rock-paper-scissors to make it a little more interesting. _"Especially that time all the frogs showed up to hang out in it! That was the coolest thing ever!"_

"_That was horrific! Frogs are such disgusting little beasts!"_ Lelouch blanched, cringing at the thought of the slimy green creatures. They had been floating in the water and hovering on the edge, waiting for their turn to jump in, when he, Suzaku and Nunnally had come out. While Suzaku had been thrilled and Nunnally confused, Lelouch had been completely disgusted and taken Nunnally away until the animals were removed.

"_You squealed like a little girl when you saw all those frogs! It was so funny!"_ Suzaku snorted out lightly, holding his sides as the memories bubbled back to the surface. Lelouch blushed at this and glared at him while he continued to chuckle. _"Especially when the one jumped on your foot, and you fell over screaming and trying to kick it off! It was like you were afraid it was going to eat you or something!"_ Lelouch's eye twitched as he growled and tried to clamp his hand over the other's mouth. Suzaku grabbed his wrists, still laughing, and leaned back more in his seat. They both perked up suddenly when they heard someone clear their throat. The other members of the Student Council were staring at them strangely.

"What seems to have our little Lulu up in a huff?" Milly asked with a grin, not seeming to care the two were using a language deemed dead by their government. The two blinked and Suzaku stared snickering again, while Lelouch sent him a murderous glare.

"We were just remembering some really funny times from when we were ten, is all," Suzaku said as he began to calm back down again, releasing Lelouch's wrists and letting him fall back into his seat, arms crossed and scowling at him.

"You knew Lulu when he was ten? Do you have any old pictures?" Shirley asked with a big grin. Suzaku thought for a minute before pulling out his messenger bag that he'd brought with him in the bus, since the luggage was tossed under the van, and rummaged through a pocket.

"I still have this picture my mom took of all three of us back then," He said, pulling out a picture in a little leather keychain picture frame. Lelouch twitched and tried to snatch it away, but Suzaku had already handed it over to the orange haired girl. It was before the war began at a festival. Lelouch was wearing a pale blue yukata with Nunnally, wearing a pink one that was a little longer so he could carry her on his back easier, and Suzaku had been clad in a white one. They were standing by the gate of the Kururugi family shrine. Suzaku was flashing a peace sign with one of his usual cheeky grins in place, Lelouch was smiling gently at the camera while holding Nunnally up on his back, and Nunnally was smiling while holding up a timid peace sign at Suzaku's suggestion.

"Lelouch, you looked so cute back then!" Shirley squealed happily, looking at the now flustered male. Rivalz was laughing loudly himself.

"You looked even more like a girl back then than you do now!" He howled happily, causing everyone but Suzaku and Lelouch to laugh as well. Suzaku looked confused and Lelouch was plotting how to kill every person on the bus to assure the picture would never make it anywhere else.

…

Lelouch sighed as he relaxed on a small couch in the game room, his legs crossed and his head resting on his hand, a book in his lap. At current, a ping pong match was being held between the team of Kallen and Shirley against the team of Rivalz and Suzaku. Milly was discussing the design of some flyer for an upcoming event with Nina, who was clacking away working with a program on her computer involving clipart to help complete the task. The entire hotel, aside for the hot springs, was not at all like a Japanese hotel. Lelouch had noticed that almost immediately; he knew Suzaku had, as well, when he had seen how the other's face had fallen when they saw the large building that was just barely hidden by the tree tops surrounding it and then when they stepped inside to see it looked like any other fancy hotel they could have visited in the Britannian settlement.

"So once we head back to the room, should I call up for a little alcohol for us all?" Milly asked with a small grin. Lelouch glanced up from reading a page in his book, _The Great Gatsby_, and raised a brow at the older woman.

"I thought we came here to rest in the hot springs?" He asked bluntly, causing the other members of the group to all look at him. He shifted his attention to Suzaku. "Besides, they won't let anyone in the hot springs while they're drunk, will they?"

"Well, logically no because they could drown or slip and get a really severe head wound," He said calmly. Milly huffed and looked at the logical thinker and his Japanese accomplish.

"We can go in the hot springs tomorrow evening then, after we get to go to the little town down the road from here. I hear they have a wonderful selection of clothes and matching accessories and we could use some more things for our upcoming festivals," She chirped calmly while heading toward the door. This was the sign that they were all supposed to get ready to head back to the hotel room as Milly had mentioned before. Lelouch felt his eye twitch a little bit at the thought of the outfits he knew the other would no-doubt be purchasing to dress him in later.

"I'm going to go to the hot springs, with or without the rest of you," He announced, shutting his book and heading out down the hall. He perked up when he heard shuffling behind him, turning to see Suzaku rushing toward him happily. "What are you doing?" He asked calmly.

"I kind of want to go in the hot springs too and I don't want you going alone. There can be some really weirdoes out there and we both know you can't really fight anyone off to save your life," He explained calmly with a small grin. The other blushed and sent a scornful glare his way. "Sorry, but we both know it's true!"

"I could call for help if anyone tried anything," Lelouch scoffed as he resumed walking. Suzaku quickly bound after him, catching up in a few strides effortlessly. He had his hands laced behind his head as he walked with Lelouch.

"Yeah, I think we both know you can be a little too vocal sometimes," He mused with a small smirk. They had fooled around with each other, made-out and touched a little, but hadn't gotten too far into it. Lelouch, surprisingly enough, was the one being resistant to going all the way while Suzaku, normally the more reserved of the pair, was trying to help convince him. The ebony haired male flushed and glared at him hotly, making the tanner male laugh lightly at him. "I'm sorry but I had to make that joke. I mean, you do make the most adorable little noises when you're all hot and bothered. Plus no one else is around so I can get away with it."

Lelouch remained silent until they reached the small locker room area where they were to change and head into the hot springs. "Britannians really have ruined this, haven't they?" He asked with a sigh as he removed his shirt to change into one of the towels left for the guests. There were stacks of clean, folded towels on one rack and a large bin for dirty towels next to it. Lelouch pulled out a towel, handing one to Suzaku, before hooking his around his waist and removing his pants and boxers. "It appears they can't go without ruining everything about another countries traditions and habits."

"Lelouch, please let it go. I don't want us to start a fight over something like this," The other sighed as he finished notching the towel around his hips as well. He turned and headed toward the fogged up glass door that led to the outside, resting his hand on it as he waited for Lelouch to put his clothes in a locker. "You can toss them in mine if you'd like. Takes up less space." He suggested.

He nodded and placed his own folded clothes on top of Suzaku's messy clump of laundry. "That's one thing you'll have to work on if we ever live together; you had better be willing to fold laundry before you put it away," He said as he headed toward the door, watching as Suzaku opened it for him and let him walk out first.

"So are you saying that you'd be willing to move in with me someday?" He asked with a small smile on his lips. Lelouch slipped into the water and glanced back at him curiously, letting himself submerge into the water up to his nose, relaxing in the delightfully hot water. Suzaku smiled and slipped in as well, slipping a hand around the other's waist as he got closer. "Hmm? Would you?" He hummed lightly.

"Maybe. It all kind of depends on how things go until graduation, really," Lelouch said with a small smirk, leaning a little closer in and kissing the other's lips lightly. He heard Suzaku release a small purring noise of delight at the brief contact. Lelouch hummed and kissed him again, letting their lips remain connected for a longer period of time. "It'd been a while since we were alone together, huh?" He asked gently.

"Almost three weeks, I'd guess. We've gotten a little time to snuggle but not for anything really… Fulfilling, I guess would be the term I'd use," He said smoothly. He moved slowly, making sure not to slip on the slick stones beneath their feet, until he had Lelouch's back lightly pressed against the stones around the area. Luckily enough there was no one else in the springs, either, so Suzaku was able to get away with his actions.

"Well then I guess I should give you a little something as a reward," Lelouch purred before pulling Suzaku into a much deeper kiss, parting his lips slightly to give him access to his mouth. He wasn't surprised the Suzaku's tongue slid in quickly, sweeping against his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He had learned quite a few things about Suzaku since they had started their little secret relationship had begun and one thing was that Suzaku loved to explore every little crevice of his mouth when they kissed like this.

He mewled softly as Suzaku pulled back slowly, panting a little bit and smirking at him. "Lelouch, you really are an adorable little thing when you're blushing and breathing hard like that," He chuckled lightly, kissing the tip of Lelouch's nose.

"Do you want to just see where this goes?" Lelouch asked softly, fighting off a hesitant feeling in his gut. He knew that things at current were more intimate than they'd ever been before and that things could escalate quite easily. He also knew that going all the way with Suzaku would redefine their relationship and was, surprisingly enough, not as put off by the thought as he had been in the past. It was almost a pleasant thought, in all actuality.

"Are you sure? We can just keep it at kissing if you want," Suzaku said gently, concern clear on his features. Lelouch smiled and kissed him again, his head tilting so their lips melded together at a better angle. He shifted a bit, spreading his legs a little wider so that Suzaku pressed closer into him. Suzaku moaned lowly as their chests pressed together, Lelouch leaning a little closer into the touch and making more friction. Their nipples brushed lightly, hardening and causing both to groan lowly.

"Does that answer your question? Now will you please keep going?" He groaned softly, kissing Suzaku a little rougher than he'd been intending to. His arms slipped up around Suzaku's neck, one hand curling in his hair while the other rested leisurely on his shoulder. Suzaku chuckled lightly into the kiss, tongue slipping in, while his other hand slid down and gently stroked his lover's pale thigh. Lelouch moaned even louder, spreading his legs a little wider to let Suzaku's fingers probe farther in. "Hn… Suzaku…" He purred lightly. His fingers slipped farther down, lightly brushing against the other's arousal a little bit. In response Lelouch let out a surprisingly shrill little noise, eyes snapping shut.

"That was an interesting reaction," Suzaku chuckled lightly, leaning in a little and kissing the other's cheek. Lelouch let out a weak little noise and opened his eyes slowly, a pleading look in his eyes. He smiled and kissed him deeply, slowly beginning to pump the other's member with one hand. His other hand, which had still been wrapped around his waist, slipped down along his back, a finger lightly brushing against his entrance. Lelouch moaned loudly into the kiss, letting out a keening noise when Suzaku pulled away. "Now that was a much better reaction, in my personal opinion."

"D-Don't t-te-tease me l-like th-at," Lelouch whimpered brokenly, Suzaku's pumping beginning to pick up speed while his finger pushed in through the tight ring of muscle. It was an uncomfortable feeling but it wasn't a painful one like Lelouch had expected. It merely felt a little weird for the other's finger to be pressed in as it was.

"Now I really like that, Lelouch," Suzaku whispered, leaning in to nip the other's ear lightly. The other's eyes were half lidded, foggy with desire, while his lips were parted a bit as he panted frantically. "You really do make the best expressions."

He moaned loudly, licking his lips a little bit as he continued to pant. Suzaku continued to slowly pump the finger in and out before adding the second one. He began to scissor slowly, leaning in and slipping his tongue into Lelouch's open mouth. He pulled away slowly and smiled at the other. "Do you think I could… Well, you know?" He asked softly.

"Y-Yeah. Just go slow with it, okay?" He asked softly. Suzaku nodded, shifting his towel so that his own pulsing arousal was freed a little. He spread Lelouch's legs a little wider, resting the head of his arousal against Lelouch's prepared entrance, before breathing in deeply. Lelouch nodded quickly, closing his eyes as the other pushed in slowly past the tight ring of muscles.

"Oh man, you're so tight already," He mumbled in a shivering voice, panting quietly until he was in all the way. Lelouch let out a loud little mewl as he felt the tip brush against that oh so sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.

"Oh God, Suzaku! That feels absolutely amazing!" He gasped through his teeth, his fingers curling and leaving marks on his shoulder and tugging his hair. Suzaku groaned as well, feeling those tight walls twitch and shift around him in a vice grip. "Can you do that again? Hit that spot for me again." He mewled lowly.

"Right there?" He asked softly, pulling out and pushing back in, making sure he hit at just the right angle again. Lelouch let out another shrill cry of delight, arching and not caring that the rocks were going to leave scratch marks on his back. Suzaku groaned lowly and continued going, moving from slow and experimental to frantic and a little desperate. He kissed Lelouch hard to muffle the loud shriek he released at the end, both groaning lightly. They pulled back and slowly panted at each other.

"That was amazing," Lelouch mumbled as they parted, putting themselves back together. They both perked up when they heard noises and suddenly Rivalz darted out, clad in only a towel as well. Lelouch blinked a few times in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I changed my mind about the hot springs," Milly announced as she walked out, Nina with Kallen and Shirley bringing up the rear behind her. She smirked at them with a devilish grin on her lips. "We thought that it would be far more… Amusing to come and relax in here with you two. If you know what I mean." She smirked smugly as she waltzed in.

Lelouch felt his eye twitch as he realized what she meant. _'She heard us! I should have known that witch would be listening in on us… It appears I'll have to come up with a plan to handle this,'_ He thought angrily.

While Lelouch plotted, an oblivious Suzaku mingled with the others, unknowing to the new play for power going on between the Ashford heiress and his genius of a boyfriend.

End

I know that I didn't update on Monday. This is because my family had a Halloween party on Saturday so Sunday was spent cleaning and then I went trick-or-treating with one of my friends since she had to take her little sister out. I was way too tired to finish this on time so I hope that Tookaloo can forgive me for posting it today instead of a few days ago~! Also, I've updated my profile with some more information pertaining to future ideas and my update/uploading schedule so check that out too, because I actually need to hear from you all! Please read and review, all!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. Here is Kitsune-tan's fluffy gift and… Well, I hope it makes you feel like you're cuddling a big fluff bunny while reading~!

Distance is to Fondness as Cookies are to Milk

A loud yawn echoed through the near empty plane terminal as a tan young man exited to baggage claim. It had been a long week in America dealing with a few hesitant clients but, like usual, his natural charm and award-winning smile had won them the deal. "That was a great job, Suzaku. Are you sure you wouldn't like to join me for a drink or two?" His boss, a chipper woman called Euphemia, asked with a smile. Her bubble gum tinted hair had been released from its tight bun on the back of her head, her lilac orbs were filled with excitement and she had changed from her business suit to a more casual neon pink blouse and matching neon green skirt that stopped just above her knees. They had both changed before boarding the plane, though he considered his white tee shirt, black over shirt, and dark blue jeans a little less… Well, loud, for lack of a better word to describe it.

"Sorry, Euphie, but I really can't. I don't think Lulu would appreciate that very much," He said with a small smile as he lifted his large brown leather suitcase from the rack, followed shortly by his matching black one that was slightly smaller. Inside the smaller were all the things he'd needed in regards to paperwork, software, his laptop and such for the trip while the large held his clothes and toiletries. His boss giggled as she tugged her own flowery print bags off as well.

"I forgot you two were still together! I guess since I keep kidnapping you for work Lelouch must be a little mad at me, ne?" She asked with a shy little giggle. Lelouch, Suzaku's boyfriend, and Euphemia, his boss, were actually half-siblings. In fact, the young woman was the one who introduced them after the two were both left on the hard ends of difficult break-ups. She had a feeling the two would click; she had been half right. After a downright horrendous first date, the pinkette had been given the task of building Suzaku's courage back up in order to ask Lelouch to a second date. And after that more successful evening, the two continued the courtship to the point that they were officially an item. That had been nearly two years ago.

"Well, no more than he usually is," Suzaku said teasingly as he rolled his suitcases out. He chuckled to himself at the alarmed gasp that came from the woman darting after him.

"Lelouch is always mad at me? Why?" She cried out in fear, eyes alive with horror. Suzaku started laughing out loud at this, causing the other to blush frantically and pout at him. "You are so mean to me! You really shouldn't if you plan to marry my brother someday; I can put thoughts in head and turn him against you." She huffed, sticking her tongue out at him. He chuckled and waved a hand at her slightly.

"You would never do that because you like me too much and want Lelouch to be happy too much," He said with a cheeky grin. She smiled back and giggled lightly as they walked out into the night air. "Do you want me to call you a cab or anything?" He asked gently.

"I convinced some co-workers to meet up with me for drinks, actually, so I'll be fine on my own. I think Gino's the one coming to get me right now," She said with a giggle as a white and blue striped car pulled up. It had a red hood as well, letting Suzaku know that it was clearly his blonde co-worker here to get their boss. "I'll see you later!" She said with a little wave before opening the passenger's side door and tossing her bags in the back. He watched them go before he hailed a cab for himself and headed home to see his awaiting boyfriend.

…

Saying that Lelouch was cute right now would be the understatement of the millennium in Suzaku's opinion. He had seen the other in many a compromising position since they moved in together nearly eight months ago but this, by far, had to be the most downright adorable incident in all the records in the Japanese boy's mind. The other was curled up on their king-sized bed, sleeping, and cuddled into one of Suzaku's shirts. Lying at the foot of their bed, Arthur the cat, a pet of Lelouch's that he had been adamant about bringing with him, perked up and yawned in a rather lazy way. He then hopped down and walked past Suzaku as if the other weren't even there. "Well hello to you too," He mumbled to himself. Though Suzaku had never discussed it with Lelouch, he felt that the four-legged little beast was jealous of all the time the ebony haired male spent showering Suzaku with his affection.

Lelouch grumbled lightly in his sleep, nose wrinkling slightly, and Suzaku laughed lightly. He glanced at the empty hamper resting in the corner of the room, noting that Lelouch had most likely spent most of the day cleaning. Lelouch was a writer with quite a few novels, most murder-mystery though he had ventured into the genres of religious, science fiction and fantasy as well, published and spent most of his days seated in their apartment office typing up a furious storm to accomplish whatever deadline his demonic boss, a blonde bombshell by the name of Milly Ashford, had tossed his way. When Lelouch was ahead of her orders he would tend to the apartment since Suzaku was usually stuck at the office or out running errands. He then got up and headed to the kitchen, wondering if the other had tended to the grocery shopping while he was away.

Arthur was seated on the kitchen table, next to a bowl of fruit in the center, with his tail flicking restlessly. A quick glance at the clock revealed that it was the cat's dinner time. "Okay, calm down Arthur. I'll get you a can of tuna or something," He mumbled as he opened the cupboards, smiling when he saw they were completely filled. When Lelouch went grocery shopping, he really went shopping and stockpiled on things so that they didn't need to make a long grocery run for at least three weeks. He grabbed a can of tuna for the cat, pulled out a little glass plate, and used a spoon to ease the smelly fish onto the plate after peeling off the lid. He then set the dish in front of the cat, receiving a ravenous growl as thanks before the furry ball launched on his meal like a lion on a zebra. "You certainly were hungry, weren't you?" He asked calmly with a small chuckle.

"Speaking of which, I wonder if Lelouch had eaten yet." He mused aloud, opening the fridge door and taking a peek inside. He looked through everything, mumbling to himself as he tried to think of something he could actually make. Before he met Lelouch, he usually just had take-out since he was rather incapable of doing anything with any type of cooking utensil. Lelouch, who he felt should have been a chef instead of a writer, had chastised him greatly for this and set to preparing healthy, wholesome dinners for Suzaku whenever he stayed over, and now every night after he got home. _'He really is the perfect little housewife.'_ He thought as he pulled out a few vegetables and set them on the counter, followed by getting some frozen meat out of the freezer and leaving it to defrost. "I hope a vegetable and meat stew will be good… I guess I could butter and warm some rolls to go with it." He mumbled before setting to the task at hand, getting a knife and cutting board while the water boiled.

…

He waited until dinner was ready to actually go and try to wake Lelouch up. He chuckled lightly, seeing that the other was in the exact same position as before. "You really are the most adorable person in the world," He mumbled as he walked over, kneeling down and brushing his lips over the other's forehead gently. The paler male's nose scrunched up a little bit again, a small noise coming from his throat in protest. "Wake up before dinner gets cold, sleepy head." He cooed lightly, grinning brightly when the other's lashes fluttered to reveal deep violet orbs foggy with sleep.

"When did you get home?" He mumbled, rubbing at his eye with the hand tucked under the shirt. Suzaku smiled a little bit when Lelouch suddenly realized just how close his face was to the other's clothing and jolted up to a sitting position, dropping the cloth in the process. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" He sputtered quickly, a small embarrassed scowl on his lips.

"You look way too cute when you're asleep. I wasn't going to rob myself of that sight," Suzaku mused with a chuckle, finding the other's embarrassment that much cuter. He then stood and chuckled as he headed toward the door. "I made dinner so you should come and eat."

"You made dinner or you called some take-out place despite the facts I just went and did the grocery shopping?" Lelouch asked suspiciously as he followed after the other, slipping off the bed gracefully.

"I made a stew! You really have that little faith in me, Lelouch?" He asked, a little offended by his boyfriend's words. The other responded by flashing him a frown and raised eyebrow. "Okay, I will admit that it is something I would do but I didn't do that this time! I actually took the time to cut the meat and veggies and make everything!" He said, quickly jumping to his own defense.

"Well, let's see what you've brought to the table then," He said with a small, teasing smirk plastered on his lips. Suzaku smiled as he got out some bowels, placed the spoons in the, and used a ladle to fill them each. He then set them at the two spots at their tiny kitchen table and grabbed the rolls he'd set on a small plate. He set them in the center before taking his spot across from Lelouch and waiting for his response. The other picked up a roll, ripped off a bit, dipped it into the stew, and took a small bite. "Not bad, for someone who normally never cooks."

Suzaku grinned lightly at receiving the Lelouch seal of approval on a job well done. "Well, since I didn't really have to do too much on this trip I figured I owed you a little spoiling, considering I've had a lot more business trips lately," He said gently. Lelouch lade a small noise after swallowing a spoonful of the stew.

"If I didn't know any better, I would be suspicious that my sister was trying to steal you away from me," He said calmly, looking up through his bangs at the other. There was something about that smoldering, sharp gaze that always sent Suzaku into a tizzy.

"And even if she is trying, you have nothing to be afraid of; I don't like girls and the only one for me is you," He said with a grin. The other blinked, blushed and glared down at his soup.

"Why are you saying such nonsense at the dinner table?" He mumbled lightly, which made the other smile. Lelouch only liked to be affectionate and make sweet remarks when they were cuddling in private. Despite Suzaku being the one raised with a proper Japanese upbringing, he was far more lax about displays of affection, both in public and private, than Lelouch was. But somehow, the emerald orbed male being so affectionate and his boyfriend being much more reserved just seemed to work for them somehow.

"I'm just being honest, Lelouch," He mused happily, enjoying the sight of his now flustered boyfriend trying to ward off the color on his cheeks and still eat his soup with a dignified posture.

…

Lelouch had demanded that he do the dinner dishes and, though Suzaku hadn't wanted to yield, he had swayed as long as Lelouch agreed to cuddle with him on the couch afterwards. Currently, Lelouch was hovering by the dimly lit room, drying his hands on a small washcloth. "If you're watching that stupid Bad Girls Club show again when I come in there, I'm signing you up for a sex change," Lelouch called from the entryway before turning to put the rag back where it belonged. He could hear Suzaku mutter a few swears while fumbling with the remote control.

"You know I just watch it to laugh at how stupid those girls are!" Suzaku called back after changing the channels. Lelouch turned out the kitchen lights, walked in and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, Suzaku," He said with a small sigh, "and that is precisely why it scares me." He then walked over to Suzaku, stretched out along the couch with his head resting on one arm rest and his feet resting on the other, and calmly crawled on to him, tucking his head in under the other's chin. "No self-respecting man, gay or otherwise, should watch that obnoxious show and be able to sleep at night."

"Why are you being so fussy about it?" He mumbled into the other's hair, breathing in his scent. He smelt like lavender and honey, an odd yet charming scent but only when present on the other male, and Suzaku briefly entertained the thought that the other had bathed this morning solely for his homecoming. "It's just a stupid show."

"Exactly the point. You watch it, it gets ratings. I want that show to get cancelled for lack of viewers and you are making it that much more difficult for me," He huffed lightly, warm breathe fanning over tanned skin. Suzaku bit back the urge to moan lightly. "The only other show I want cancelled more than that one is that God-forsaken Jersey Shores show. To think that people like that obnoxious Snooki can be on television just makes me worried about where humanity is going."

"Sorry not everyone can spend their days watching documentaries about dictators and serial killers or medical shows about pregnant individuals with different mental or social oddities," Suzaku said calmly, making sure to keep his tone free of any real malice or annoyance. He knew that Lelouch was just being like this because he liked ruffling Suzaku's feathers.

"I like seeing people get what they deserve for harming innocent people and I like to see how some people handle a family and dealing with their oddities. It's better than watching tones of people have sex in hot tubs or throw things at each other over a petty insult," Lelouch said as he sat up, looking down at Suzaku with slightly narrowed eyes. Suzaku merely grinned, leaned up and lightly pecked the other on the lips. He was answered with a small scowl (since Lelouch had made it clear that he did not pout) and eyes that narrowed even more. "Don't try doing that to distract me. It won't work."

"Well then if I say please will you drop it? I don't want to fight right now; I just want to spend so much needed alone time with you," He said gently, grin still in place. Lelouch blinked a little bit before sighing in defeat and looking at him with his head tilted slightly.

"You really do love shutting me up, don't you?" He asked calmly. Instead of speaking, the other merely leaned up a little bit and kissed him lightly. Lelouch closed his eyes and leaned into it a little more, letting Suzaku slip one hand in to his hair and help angle things better. He pulled back as the other tried to slip his tongue into his mouth. "No. If we start getting too into it we'll end up doing it out here." He said sternly.

An eyebrow was raised by the curly topped male. "And why does it matter? It's our apartment; we can do it where ever we want to," He said, leaning in to kiss him again. Instead, Lelouch turned his head to the side, letting his lips brush against the other's cheek lightly.

"We have guests that sit on this couch! And do you know how hard it is to get those kinds of stains out of couch cushions?" He hissed lowly, his cheeks turning a light pink for the third time since Suzaku's return. He smirked and, in the blink of an eye, was standing up with the other cradled in his arms like a princess.

"So you're just requesting a change of scenery?" He grinned happily. Lelouch blushed a bit more, mumbled something under his breath, and then snatched up the remote. He turned off the baking show Suzaku had changed it to and set the remote back down, the room almost completely black aside one lamp on a table next to the couch.

"We can't be wasting electricity," He said, turning off the lamp when Suzaku moved to slip past it. The other shook his heads, laughing lightly at his partner.

"You're the only person I've ever met who could think of such trivial things when getting ready to slip into bed," He said as he walked down the hall, laughing again when the other flicked off the hall light after he turned on the bedroom light.

"They are not trivial; forgetting to do those things could end up costing us a larger sum on our bills and I really don't want to pay for ignorance," He huffed lightly at the other. Suzaku shut their door with his foot, set Lelouch on the bed, and then turned the lights out again.

"Well then I guess we don't really need those, now, do we?" He mused lightly, easing back over so that he was on top of Lelouch. He felt the other's arms slip around his neck and a small chuckle accompanied it.

"Now you're starting to get it," He said gently before the other seized his lips. He grinned into the kiss, tilting his head a little to angle better. He knew it would muss up his hair but he didn't particularly care right now. He felt warm fingers beginning to slip up along his side and purred cutely, his lips parting slightly. His partner took his chance and slipped his tongue in, taunting him to play with almost careless strokes here and there. Lelouch may have liked to think he was always in control but Suzaku knew just how to push his buttons and get him to do whatever the brown haired male wanted.

Lelouch pulled back suddenly, panting lowly. "What seems to be the problem?" Suzaku mumbled against his lips calmly. There was a pause, filled only with their breathing, before the other answered.

"You aren't very interested in this, are you?" He mumbled lightly. Though Suzaku couldn't see his expression in the lack of light, he knew the other was blushing like nobody's business.

"I'm just enjoying taking my time with this," Suzaku purred back, leaning in lower and nipping the other's ear lightly. He smiled lightly at the little mewl he received. "Or do you not want that?"

"I want you to do less talking and more action," Lelouch mumbled back, tilting his head and lightly brushing his lips against the other's. He arched up a little while one of his hands slipped up the front of Suzaku's shirt, lightly gliding his fingers over the other's nipple. He was answered with a low, throaty groan. "See? Actions are much better than words in these kinds of sensitive situations."

"Now who needs to shut up?" The other groaned before attacking Lelouch's neck eagerly. He delighted in the little yelps and moans he was awarded with. He slipped one of his own hands up, working on removing Lelouch shirt, after the other lightly pinched his nipple. He pulled back from the pale throat long enough to yank the cloth over the other's head. He was halted from anything else by Lelouch's hand on his shoulder and the other clearing his throat. He blinked then laughed as he put the meaning together. "You're really lazy right now, aren't you?"

"I'm not the one who left someone else behind for a whole week to do play vacation," He said calmly while Suzaku quickly removed his shirt. The other then assaulted his newly exposed collarbone and chest with little kisses here and there.

"It was a business trip," He moaned softly, closing his eyes and letting him be given a little attention. He felt the air puff from the snort he got in response. "If you want I can ask Euphemia if I can bring you with next time. Though I doubt I'd focus too much on the business if you were around."

"Good; I should be the only thing, living or otherwise, that should be getting that much attention from you anyway," He stated before biting a little rougher than necessary on the side of Suzaku's neck. He received an appreciative, guttural groan. "And I'm going to make sure you understand that quite well before your next little plane ride."

Suzaku chuckled lightly, slipping one hand down and lightly groping his boyfriend between his legs. "And tell me, Lelouch, how do you plan to do that?" He mused, grinning wider at the pathetic little grunt the other released as he buckled into his hand for more friction. And then, much to Suzaku's surprise, he was on his back with Lelouch straddling his hips.

"How do you think I'm going to do that?" Lelouch asked snidely. Suzaku could almost see the annoyed glint that would come to those deep purple pools and the smirk on the other's kiss bruised lips. He groaned lowly when he felt slim fingers fumbling with his pants zipper.

"You're really not wasting any time tonight, are you?" He asked, calmly lifting his hips so that the other could get his trousers and boxers off. Once they were gone, he waiting while the other crawled off to remove his own pants.

"I may have you all to myself tonight, but I've been alone in that bed for the last seven days; you're going to have to make up for lost time," He answered smoothly. Suzaku smirked as he heard the fly of the other's pants followed by the ruffle of fabric slipping. After a few more seconds of shuffling, Lelouch was straddling the other again, seated contently on his stomach with his rear end lightly brushing against Suzaku's hard on.

"Ah! Why are you teasing me then?" He groaned lowly, his hands slipping to rest on Lelouch's slim hips. The other leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, leaning back a little and pressing his rear into his partner's member a little more. He mewled softly into the kiss, knowing that it would help get Suzaku all worked up. Meanwhile Suzaku's fingers were lightly rubbing circles onto the other's hips.

"Because teasing you is fun, of course," Lelouch mumbled after he pulled back. He then shifted, positioning himself carefully atop the other. He hands rested on the bed on either side of Suzaku. "But even I get tired of teasing, especially given how often you have been leaving lately." He whispered lowly before easing himself down, letting Suzaku help guide him. He moaned lowly as the other filled him up, having missed the sensation. Suzaku had only spent a total of four days home this month due to business trips, and this was only the second time they'd been intimate. Now, they weren't sex fiends or anything but they did enjoy getting a little frisky every now and again. But they hadn't been able to do anything! And all because of stupid business trips and the fact that Suzaku was a master at charming other people!

"Ngh! It really has been a while, hasn't it, Lelouch? I forgot how tight you were," Suzaku panted with a small chuckle. Lelouch let out a small warning growl before begin to rise up and down slowly. Suzaku groaned as he felt the other's walls shift and twitch around him as his body moved, a loud cry falling from his lips when Suzaku hit that oh so delightful spot deep inside.

Despite the absence of time since their last bout, they both lasted a lot longer than they each anticipated. Hell, they even went for another three rounds (amazing, considering the fact that Lelouch had painfully low stamina) after! Afterwards, Lelouch nuzzled into Suzaku's chest, listening to his easy breathing as he slept. He then leaned over, took Suzaku's cell phone off the night stand, turned it off and unplugged the alarm clock.

He wasn't going to give Suzaku away to his job after only one evening of private time, after all.

End

Ah~! Lelouch and his funny little plans that ruin everyone else's life! I hope you liked it Kitsune-Tan~! I hope you all read and review! And don't forget about my other stories too, okay~! ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. The song used is _Best I Ever Had_ by Vertical Horizon. Here is a prize for DrawerDiary that I hope is what you were waiting for~!

Putting on the Blinders

Playing games was not yet something they got bored of, really, and considered it to be some degree of pay back to one another. Sometimes they'd sit at the kitchen table, talking about the memories they shared. Suzaku would try to test what Lelouch remembered; Charles had told him most of which childhood memories had been removed before sending him to watch Lelouch. Lelouch was just as clever, however; he remembered what he had and hadn't recalled over the last year, thanks to recording his dreams and thoughts in a black leather journal. "Do you remember the time at that festival we went to?" Suzaku asked, peeking up from jotting something down on his page of History homework.

Lelouch didn't even lift his head from clacking something into his calculator with the eraser end of his mechanical pencil. "No, I don't believe so," He said gently. In all honesty, he could forget. He had been convinced by Suzaku to attend a small festival being held toward the bottom of the Kururugi shrine. They had gone, had a wonderful time, until a few other Japanese kids had cornered Lelouch and throttled him thoroughly. Suzaku had then arrived on the scene and lashed back out at the kids so terribly that a few of them peed themselves out of pure terror. It was one Suzaku's favorite stories; he had told it to everyone on the Student Council once when asked how long they'd known one another.

"Excuse me?" Suzaku asked in sheer disbelief, eyes widening on the lower mop of black hair sitting next to him. Lelouch kept a focused look on his face, smirking on the inside at how easily Suzaku was being manipulated.

_So you sailed away  
Into a grey sky morning.  
Now I'm here to stay.  
Love can be so boring._

"I'm sorry but I don't remember attending that festival," Lelouch said while closing his calculus book and putting it off to the side. He pulled out his own History book and the notebook he filled out all the assignments for said class in. He opened it to where he had it written down and then began flipping through to the correct page. "Rolo had the flu that week and I didn't want to leave him alone. I think you went by yourself, though."

"I don't remember it being quite like that; he was asleep so you went with me," Suzaku said sternly. No, no, no! Charles could not have removed the best memory he had of his days with the vi Britannia siblings, could he have? He decided instead to push forward a little more; if Lelouch remained adamant about his lack of attendance he would let the subject drop; it wouldn't be that hard, after all.

"When Rolo is ill, I never leave him alone; even if he is asleep. I would have remembered going to that festival without my brother, Suzaku," Lelouch said calmly glancing up at the other. Suzaku blinked a bit, stunned at how much certainty was shimmering in those amethyst spheres. That was fine, Suzaku could live with that; he would just make sure some of his other fond memories were intact.

"What about the time we slept in the tent in the backyard, stayed up until the sun rose making shadow puppets and eating lots of pocky and drinking tons of ramune?" He asked.

"I remember you staying with us in shed with Rolo and me once when he had a bad allergy attack, but never sleeping in a tent. Tents are so uncomfortable and unsanitary; no way would I have agreed to that," Lelouch answered while jotting down something on his paper. Suzaku twitched and tried to remain calm on the outside.

"What about the time that we went to that sushi restaurant with my mother?"

"Rolo's allergic to a few types of fish; sushi would have killed him. I remember you went with your mother for that meeting while we stayed home and had sandwiches,"

"The time we went to that cliff on the other side of that crappy old bridge?" He pressed. He was again given an excuse for why it didn't happen. This continued for another five minutes before Suzaku slammed his hands down on the table, standing angrily. "Goddamnit, Lelouch, you must remember something!" He snapped angrily.

"Suzaku, keep your voice down! Unlike you, some of us are trying to study!" Lelouch hissed, glaring up at him. The Japanese boy flinched and just stared at him, eyes wide in shock. _'You did this to yourself, Suzaku… You never should have betrayed me like you did; or, rather, you never should have said no to joining me after I rescued you from certain death.'_ He thought snidely.

'_I can't believe it… You don't remember all those good times we had… All because you had to go parading about rebelling against your father! You even stooped to killing your relatives and roping innocent bystanders into your crooked games!'_ Suzaku thought angrily, his fists clenching a little bit on the table.

"Now will you sit back down and calm down so we can finish our homework?" Lelouch asked calmly while scribbling something else down on his paper.

_Nothing's quite the same now.  
I just say your name now._

"Lelouch, what do you remember about that summer?" He asked softly, causing the other to look up in confusion. He then sighed, stood, and headed toward the refrigerator to get a water bottle.

"I don't really remember very much aside from a few times we played on your families lands. Oh, and I remember all the times you throttled me for just looking at your funny," He said calmly, leaving the door open a second longer than necessary. It was clamped shut by Suzaku, who had moved behind him soundlessly.

"Then why are we such good friends?" He asked softly, jade orbs glinting dangerously. Lelouch blinked slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable in their current position. How many times had his mind wandered to his past, to the days of childhood innocence where he would have trusted Suzaku with his life? He pushed the thoughts away, thinking of all the sleepless nights now residing under his belt because of the other male and all the what-if possibilities that once lay before them.

"Because you were always a good person to Rolo and I, given the situation, that's why," Lelouch answered, though it wasn't a complete lie. Yes, part of his feelings came from how Suzaku had warmed up to he and Nunnally but it was also all the things he could say, all the memories that he couldn't let on he remembered. Admitting to the weakness of caring would be like surrendering in this little game between them.

And that was when, with a small growl, Suzaku kissed him roughly, keeping him pinned against the large black cooling device against his back.

_But it's not so bad.  
You're only the best I ever had.  
You don't want me back.  
You're just the best I ever had._

How many times had Suzaku taken charge and initiated this act before? Long ago the two were intimate in some way almost every second of the day; eating lunch together on the roof between long and lazy kisses, holding hands beneath the table in the Student Council room during meetings, making love here and there within the sanctuary of the Lamperogue home while Nunnally was sleeping or out with Sayoko. It had been so long since either had felt another body pressed to theirs, the delicate press of another set of lips on their own, and both were stunned at how delightfully dizzying the sensation was. They meshed so well, as if made to mix like this, was something that occurred to them both as Lelouch's arms noosed around the tanner male's neck, one hand slipping into auburn curls, and one of Suzaku's legs slipped between Lelouch's, his own hands resting on the other's hips. "Suzaku," He mumbled breathlessly when the other finally pulled away, his cheeks becoming a little pinker

The other didn't answer and, instead, kissed him again, this time pressing his tongue into the other's mouth. Lelouch kissed back, letting out a pathetically weak feeling mewl at the thrill of being plundered by the other. He shouldn't be enjoying this, he knew. Nunnally had been stolen away and Suzaku had basically killed him, only being brought back from the dead when C2 had come looking for him to complete their contract.

But he realized that he was excruciatingly desperate for physical with the other again; only two quick kisses and already his groin was beginning to stir to life.

_So you stole my world.  
Now I'm just a phony.  
Remembering the girl  
Leaves me down and lonely._

Suzaku opened his eyes slightly, marveling in the sight of a completely enraptured Lelouch. This look had always been best on the young Brit. Once as children he had kissed Lelouch on the cheek, because his mother had told him that if he ever really really liked someone he should kiss them on the cheek to let them know, and the other had turned a delightful shade of red and been left sputtering for words. After that, Suzaku went out of his way to make Lelouch blush for the sheer joy of it; making crude comments, glomping the other when no one was around and the like. _'More memories that had to be erased because of your stupidity, I assume?'_ Suzaku thought before closing his eyes and pulling back. He nipped Lelouch lip before completely leaning back, grinning a bit at the small yelp he received.

"What was that for?" Lelouch mumbled softly, his tongue flicking out to brush his lip. He didn't taste any blood so he decided he wouldn't pitch a complete fit about being bitten like that.

"Because I wanted to," Suzaku shrugged before he shifted his attention to Lelouch's jacket, working to get it open. Once that was completed, he kissed the other again while his fingers made to move aside the other's white undershirt. After a few moments of frantic kissing and even more frantic attempts to push buttons free of their latches, Suzaku pulled back with a small scowl on his lips, glaring down at the buttons putting his plans on hold. "Why the hell do you have to wear this damn shirt with this many buttons?" He cursed with an angry sigh.

"You have to wear one like this too, idiot," Lelouch laughed lightly, leaning back against the fridge and letting the other work at his clothes. Suzaku always seemed to back an issue with buttons; he had been forced to take time away from Lelouch a lot just to take care of those stupid little things. It was one of the only times Lelouch ever left Suzaku to deal with something on his own simply for the entertainment value, really.

_Send it in a letter.  
Make yourself feel better._

"Don't call me an idiot, jerk," Suzaku mumbled in a small growl, glaring up at the other boy. He then smirked slightly as the last button popped free and the shirt parted slightly. He quickly tugged Lelouch over to the table, forcing him to sit on it with his legs spread. He settled between them and leaned down, moving right to a spot he remembered being a good one on the other's pale collarbone. _'We never did it on the kitchen table; echoes too well in here.'_ He thought to himself, listening to the hiss the other released. Thankfully Sayoko had to go grocery shopping and needed a hand; Rolo was sent, since he had already finished his homework with his older brother's help.

"D-Don't bite so hard; you'll leave a mark and I don't want to have to explain it to Milly later," Lelouch warned in a shaky snarl. Suzaku chuckled lightly, his tongue leading a path down lower. He paused and swirled it lightly around one pale rosy nipple, grinning at the little gasp he earned n response.

"Why would Milly see you shirtless, Lelouch?" He asked softly, making sure to keep the jealousy from rising in his voice. He had always been overprotective of his little raven topped secret lover, seeing Shirley's crush and Milly's fixation as potential threats to their budding romance. After the cross-dressing festival last year, he had bent Lelouch over the Student Council table and reminded him who really had his heart. Not that he really did, in the end; and he didn't want it anymore, either. What he and Lelouch had before had been nice (oh how wonderful those sweet moments were in his mind) but he could certainly find someone better.

Or, if not someone better, he could at least find someone that would leave him feeling a little bit contented.

_But it's not so bad.  
You're only the best I ever had.  
You don't need me back.  
You're just the best I ever had._

Lelouch was currently trying to not think about how long it had been since he'd felt this completely and utterly fantastic. No, he didn't really miss this kind of contact with Suzaku; he just missed having someone touch his overly hormonal teenage body. Even Lelouch could only ward off the urges that came after puberty for so long and currently it was apparent that puberty was clearly laughing in victory at his current situation. He let out a loud broken gasp of the other's name when he felt a tongue dip around his naval.

'_Another of your best weak spots,'_ Suzaku thought to himself, stopping to look at the other's belt. He calmly removed it, listening to Lelouch's labored breathing, and then set it on the table next to him. "Misbehave and I'll spank you with that."

"I doubt you have the courage to," Lelouch grumbled lowly, watching the devious grin that wormed up on Suzaku's face. He felt a chill crawl up his spine, remembering all the other times that look had been cast at him. He forced it away, detaching himself from anything that bound him to this traitor.

This was merely a hook-up for old times' sake; the times Suzaku remembered and the times Lelouch had to pretend that he didn't.

_And it may take some time to  
Patch me up inside.  
But I can't take it so I  
Run away and hide.  
And I may find in time that  
You were always right.  
You're always right._

They didn't waste any more time after that with small talk or foreplay. They had instead settled for rough kisses, bites and grinding. It was Lelouch who made the move to take things farther after his own arousal became far too troubling to deal with any longer. He had calmly, with the grace and dignity of someone with his real upbringing, had removed his own trousers and opened Suzaku's up. He said nothing as he leaned back on his elbows, watching as Suzaku positioned himself.

It was messy, to say the least. Suzaku had entered with one fast thrust that left Lelouch gasping and screaming like nothing ever had. Lelouch briefly wondered if he would bleed, given the long passage of time since their last connection, but tossed it aside to worry about later. He decided he had a lot of things to piece back together once it was over.

Suzaku had been left breathless, shaking with restraint at how tight Lelouch was. It was so much more delightful than any memory, dream or fascination he had ever had. He waited until Lelouch's hips rocked to begin moving, leaving only the tip in before slamming back in to completely fill the other up. He groaned and grunted, trying to keep from memorizing the sounds of delight and pleas that left the other's mouth. He didn't want to remember this because he didn't need to; there would be others after Lelouch who still had a chance to surpass him, and Lelouch felt the same way of it.

They didn't last long, both too excited, but they did remain close for a moment after. Both breathed in the other's scent, saying that it was too this or that to forget what used to be. They cleaned up using a kitchen rag, not saying anything or looking at one another.

_So you sailed away  
Into a grey sky morning.  
Now I'm here to stay.  
Love can be so boring._

Lelouch and Suzaku both knew things that they shouldn't and believed things that others' wouldn't expect; neither had a home in their hearts for clichés. So entertaining the idea that they could be together, despite their differing views, was not something they put faith in. Why invest time into emotions when the sex was good and memories would eventually be forgotten in time? They both had people they could fall back on that shared their feelings and opinions (Lelouch's being the Black Knights and Suzaku's being the Britannian military) so why try to change the other? _'Let him live his live with his heart set on his twisted ideals; when I succeed he will be forced to accept that I was right,'_ They thought at the same time.

"So I assume I'll see you at school tomorrow? Or do you have military things to do?" Lelouch asked after clearing his throat and settling back into his seat. He had hidden his limp and fought back a wince surprisingly well.

"I'll be there," Suzaku said calmly, packing up his bag. Both contemplated saying something, asking something, but decided against it. If the other party wanted to become emotionally invested into an occasional fling it was their own mistake.

_What was it you wanted?  
Could it be I'm haunted?_

"Good luck on the rest of the homework, then," He said gently, turning his attention back t his assignment. Suzaku nodded, picked up his bag and headed out. The door made a soft click behind him which left Lelouch to realize just how empty the house was without his would-be little brother and would-be maid. It was strange, given the things that had just occurred on his kitchen table. But there was nothing else there than the brief flash of pleasure and warmth that came with it.

He was Zero, the defender of Justice for the weak, and Suzaku was the Japanese man in the Knights of Round; two very different individuals with very different tactics, willing to toss everything away for their cause.

And this included their own emotions being wiped from the board.

_But it's not so bad.  
You're only the best I ever had.  
I don't want you back.  
You're just the best I ever had.  
The best I ever had.  
The best I ever._

End

Not too sure I did this right… (Crosses fingers) I really hope this was what you were looking forward to DrawerDiary! Well, I have my orientation for work today at 3 so I'm gonna hit the hay but please let me know what you think~! Toodles~!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. The song referenced will be credited in the story. Here is a little fic for luckless-is-me! I hope this was what you were looking forward to~!

Bells and Feathers

Years ago when Suzaku Kururugi had been taken in by Lloyd Asplund, Cecile Croomy and Rakshata Crawla, he never expected to become who he was. All three were scientists, researching a way to cure multiple diseases. He was only seven when he was first brought in to their care after his family situation became too turbulent for him to remain there; his mother died in a car accident and his father, driven by grief, had sent his only son on an airplane by himself to London. He was just lucky that Lloyd and Cecile had come to pick Rakshata up from a trip to visit family in India and found him, sitting on a chair with his suitcase close at hand. "Are you waiting for someone?" Cecile had asked in soft Japanese to him.

"I guess. My dad just kind of dropped me off on the plane. I've been waiting for two days," He said calmly. Suzaku, not feeling safe alone in a place he didn't understand, usually snuck off and hid in the private lounge when he was tired. He would hide in a storage shed that was rarely in use; he was again lucky that the security guards were more interested in the foreign beauties coming and going than a lone child wandering about here and there.

Completely horrified by this, the blue haired woman had chatted to her male associate. After they retrieved their final colleague, they had taken him to a social services agency. After many failed attempts to get in contact with any family in Japan, the agent decided it would be best to place Suzaku somewhere he could be watched after until a member of the family could be contacted. Cecile explained that she could speak his language (quite literally) and explained that the trio was capable of watching over him. He was sent with them after a background check was done on them all, revealing nothing that sent the agent into concern or panic.

He stayed with them for a month, with it set as a temporary foster situation, but ended up becoming permanent. His father had drunk himself to death and the other members of his family explained they had no room for him; they said it would be best for him to stay where he was. And at first, Suzaku was completely angry and bitter over being abandoned.

When he was ten, however, things began to suck a lot less.

Lloyd had been left in charge of him for the day because Rakshata and Cecile both had important things to do (Rakshata had to present a thesis to a corporation in hopes of getting some funding for their next big project; Cecile had to go and fill out some documents for Suzaku's upcoming school year). "Would you like to come with me to meet a very interesting individual, Suzaku?" The other asked in his usual sing-song tone.

"I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I?" Suzaku had answered flatly with a little scowl on his lips. He had learned English over the last three years thanks to Cecile. She was the only one of his guardians he could tolerate; though she was a terrible cook, she wasn't a sociopathic singer or promiscuous smoker and had the most patience with him of the lot. She was also the only one who ever really paid him any mind when she found the time; mostly he was alone, since he didn't like the other kids at his school.

"You really are becoming quite clever, aren't you?" Lloyd sang happily. He had then taken Suzaku with him to a nearby hospital. The other kept his emerald orbs fixed on glaring out the window until they exited and headed up the elevator. "Now, Suzaku, please be sure to be very well-behaved; this child is our latest guinea pig and we don't want you startling him."

"Meaning don't speak and keep my hands to myself," He had answered with a bit of a bark to his tone. He was answered with a devious grin as the elevator doors parted.

They headed to a door somewhere in the middle and Suzaku blinked slightly at the people contained inside. There was a young boy seated on the hospital bed, an older woman resting at the foot of the large bed. The boy had inky black hair that was cut a few centimeters below his chin. One of his eyes, the left, had a patch over it. There were a few other little bandages here and there, making his pale skin seem to stand out even more. His right eye revealed to be a deep and startling tint of purple. What really confused the Japanese youth, however, was that the boy did not have normal ears; he had two triangular shapes of black atop his head, though they were curled down a bit more like devil horns at current. "And how is he feeling after taking the medicine?" Lloyd asked, reaching over curiously to poke at one of the ears. His hand was swatted away by the young child.

"As you can see, it's done its job; he has animal attributes and his illness is gone. The only thing is that the injection gave him terrible headaches and he nearly tore out his eye," The woman answered in a dull, bored tone. Suzaku turned his gaze to her. She had a long curtain of neon green hair and cat-like yellow eyes that made him feel uncomfortable. She was wearing what appeared to be a navy blue business suit with white cuffs at her wrists, a brief case resting by her feet.

"So we should probably try to fiddle with the medication a little to erase that side-effect; parents will be less willing to give their children something that will then blind them," Lloyd mused cheerfully with a small chuckle. She nodded and picked up the brief case, pulling out a few papers on a clipboard and a pen. Lloyd quickly thumbed through and sighed before handing it back over. She shifted her attention to the boy, who had turned his head away and was now gazing out at window on the other side of the room.

"Lelouch," She said carefully, reaching out toward him. Again he slapped away the hand and turned back to her, a scowl on his lips.

"Just sign the stupid papers!" He hissed out at her. Suzaku saw a black tail peek out from the blankets, fluffing out from the boy's rage. Suzaku noted the hurt that glinted in her eyes and decided then that he really didn't like this disrespectful boy. The other let out a sigh and then nodded solemnly, signing the papers herself. She then handed them to Lloyd, picked up her brief case, and left without another look over her shoulder or a word to spare.

"Suzaku, allow me to introduce you to your new playmate, Lelouch! Make sure to take good care of him!" The older male had announced, laughing loudly at the horrified expression on the young boy's face.

And though Suzaku was now loathe to admit it now, he had once hated the other boy quite a lot. Lelouch was quiet, but when he did speak he was usually opening his mouth to dish out an insult. When they started up school, Lelouch often got teased because of the bizarre ears and tail he sported; when he got bullied, he'd make a smart comment back and get himself beaten up. At first, Suzaku had been glad the other was getting used as a punching bag; the darker haired male needed to learn some manners and humility somehow. He walked around like he was a know-it-all, like he was better than everyone else, and it was good to see he was getting reminded that he was equal to everyone. It wasn't until one night when there was a storm that he finally realized that Lelouch was far more average than he let on.

Lloyd, Cecile and Rakshata had gone out for the evening for some dinner in honor of a colleague's recent engagement. Suzaku had been left in charge and as he was playing a video game in the front (Lelouch reading in their shared room) the power suddenly went out. He peered out the window at the pouring rain, jumping slightly when lightning flashed and a loud clap of thunder caused the house to shudder. It was then that he heard soft, strange noises coming from down the hall. Moving solely on memory, he crept into he and Lelouch's room. Another flash of lightning revealed that Lelouch's book had been abandoned on the floor and the closet door was slightly ajar. He walked over silently, opened the door, and was greeted by the gaze of a terrified Lelouch.

And the scream the other boy released was the most horrendous, ear-splitting caterwaul Suzaku had ever been greeted by.

"L-Lelouch, what's wrong?" Suzaku asked quickly, grabbing hold of the other boy's shoulders and trying to calm him down. He blinked and finally took in that Lelouch was trembling, tears streaming down his cheeks, and that his ears were completely invisible against his hair. He tilted his head slowly, beginning to realize what was wrong. "Are you… Afraid of the storm?" He asked delicately. When another burst of thunder came from the sky and Lelouch tried to clamp his hands over his ears he had his answer. Unable to think of anything else to do, Suzaku slipped into the closet with him and pulled him close, holding him so that his head was against his chest, and did the only thing he could think of to distract the other boy; he began to sing a song he'd heard often on the radio.

_I want to break every clock.  
The hands of time could never move again.  
We could stay in this moment for the rest of our lives._

Suzaku kept singing what he remembered of the song over and over, trying to help Lelouch relax. When the other's sniffles slowly died down, his body only shaking, he relaxed a little more himself. It wasn't until the storm had past that the shakes were completely gone. "Do you even know what the meaning of that song really is?" Lelouch mumbled abruptly, snapping the tawny haired boy out of his daze.

"Is that really how you're going to repay me after helping you?" He yelped quickly, sitting up and opening the closet door. Lelouch stayed there for a moment, his hands resting on the carpeted ground between his knees. His legs were on either side of his rear, his rear resting on the ground. His ears had perked up a little more, his gaze was cast downward and his eyes were half-lidded and a little red, and his tail was slowly swaying behind him.

"I'm not trying to be ungrateful; I was just asking out of curiosity," He explained softly. He then glanced up through his bangs and eyelids, leaning forward a little more to get a better look at the other child. "I'm… Sorry, if it came out as me being callous and harsh. I am very grateful that you helped me through quite an embarrassing situation."

Suzaku blinked a bit and was stunned at just how cute the other looked in that moment. He had always had a sweet spot for cats and now, since he was actually allowing himself to just sort of stare at Lelouch, he realized that the other was absolutely adorable. Sure he had a bit of an attitude, but so did Suzaku, so who was he to judge. "I think it was less embarrassing and more frightening to you, don't you think?" He asked gently. The other twitched then looked to the side, a faint blush now adorning the other's face. Suzaku then knelt back down, reached out and placed a hand on Lelouch's head. His fingers immediately located one ear and began to rub it. "But don't worry about it. From now on, I'll make sure to take care of you; it won't matter if it's from a storm or those bullies at school, either!" He beamed, his grin widened when a small purring noise came from the other.

"S-Stop doing that!" Lelouch stated quickly, crawling back a little bit, the blush on his cheeks darkening. Suzaku blinked but then laughed as he realized that Lelouch was actually embarrassed that he was purring so easily. The other merely grinned and chuckled at this, reaching out to again pet behind those soft little ears.

And this led to where they currently were, sitting in the living room on a Friday night doing homework, both now seventeen years old.

After the storm incident, Suzaku became Lelouch's bodyguard; he beat up anyone who tried to start a fight with the cat boy and, in the end, got them transferred to a private school. Ashford Academy had been pretty bad at first, but after the two were pulled into the Student Council by the perky blonde President, Milly Ashford, they began to make friends. Their close friends were basically just the other members of the Council; Rivalz Cardemonde, Shirley Fenette, Milly Ashford and Kallen Stadfeld. The main reason, in Suzaku's opinion, was that the girl's absolutely loved dressing Lelouch up in girl's clothes because his ears and tail added to the overall adorable factor of his outfit. "Why does Mr. Gottwald hate me so much?" Suzaku sighed, tossing his copy of The Merchant of Venice on top of the coffee table Lelouch was seated at.

"Why do you think he hates you?" Lelouch asked calmly, picking Suzaku's book back up. He pulled out a blue bookmark and placed it where it was before setting it back down. The tanned male laughed lightly at this, knowing what a neat-freak the other was.

"Did he tell you to write a 500-word essay analyzing Shylock's monologue about humanity and racism?" He asked back with a raised brow. Lelouch smirked at him, tail flicking quickly behind him.

"Which one of us shoved Tyler Wickerton into a locker, causing him to need stitches?" He retorted calmly. The other scoffed, his eyes narrowing and glinting a slightly darker emerald.

"He shouldn't have been harassing you like he was," Suzaku answered calmly. One of Lelouch's ears twitched slightly before he sighed and turned around, looking at the other with a spark of annoyance on his features.

"You don't need to go slamming people who look at me funny into lockers or trash cans, Suzaku; I know that I'm not normal and I know some people don't like that," He pointed out. Suzaku leaned back against the couch, arms crossing over his chest, and looked off to the side angrily. It was more like a pout though.

"He wasn't looking at you weird; he was planning to attack you! And everyone knows that you're about as vicious as the kitten your genetics were mixed with," Suzaku huffed lightly. Lelouch flinched and blushed, his ears flattening to his skull a little bit. He turned away angrily and resumed his homework.

After a moment his tail twitched and he looked over toward a nearby window. "It's going to storm soon," He said aloud. After Lelouch began to adjust to his new heightened senses, he became better at some things animals could do that humans couldn't. One of the things was that, much like animals, he could sense weather changes or upcoming disasters, as well as the severity of the incident. "Nothing too serious; just your basic thunderstorm."

"Yeah, but you've never been very fond of any type of noisy storm," Suzaku mused lightly before looking over at Lelouch curiously, letting his hands drop away from being crossed. He reached over and gently scratched behind Lelouch's right ear, sensing that the other was a little tense. He waited a few minutes, listening to the dull purr coming from the other, before speaking again. "Do you remember that song I used to sing when it was storming out? You know, the one I used to calm you down?"

"Yes. It was _Inevitable_ by Anberlin. Why do you ask?" He asked, leaning back a little into the warm, slightly calloused fingers massaging his scalp.

"Well, I was wondering what the meaning of that song is? I remember you asked me back then f I knew but I've never really thought about it until now," He said calmly, watching Lelouch. The other paused and turned back around, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you serious? If you'd listen to the lyrics," He began to explain," than you'd be able to tell what it's about. But if you really want to know, it's basically a love song. That was why I asked you if you knew back then; if you did know what it meant than I thought it would have been strange for you to sing that to me."

"Oh," The curly haired male responded lamely. He looked at Lelouch in silence before the other shifted a bit, leaning up a little on his knees to see him better.

"Oh? That's all you have to say about it?" He asked cautiously. Suzaku nodded calmly and he watched as the other glared a bit, ears flattening some and his tail snapping behind him like a whip. "You cant be serious! You were singing me a love song to try and calm me down! Until we were thirteen you always sang that song to me and your only response to learning the meaning of the song is a very casual 'Oh'?" He snapped incredulously.

Suzaku had learned long ago that Lelouch didn't like simplistic answers because they scared him. Without a reason for the response he was somehow unnerved; he was a logical sort of person so it grated on his nerves that Suzaku really wasn't. Suzaku wasn't a complete idiot, but he was far from being someone who preferred reason to emotions. It was this difference between them that made he and Lelouch seem to mesh so well, though, as everyone on the Student Council claimed. "Well, yeah. I mean, it's not like I don't love you know so I don't see why it should matter," He said calmly. He watched the other deflate at this little announcement, his tail halting its motions and his face filling with surprise.

"W-What are you talking about?" Lelouch blurted out after a second, heat rising back to his face. Suzaku blinked as a plan began to form in his head upon the obvious embarrassment he had raised within the other. For years Suzaku had harbored a love for the cat boy; not a brotherly love, or the love of a best friend as many would have expected. There was something about the frail boy trying to act tough that just made Suzaku feel like his existence held meaning, if only to protect the other from the many dangers of the world. But he did like the idea of getting Lelouch's vulnerable side out since they were in private.

"Do you not love me, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked in a tone that was filled with sorrow, easing of the couch and on to the ground with the other. The black haired male crawled back a little, his legs up and parted a bit while he leaned back on his hands, blushed deepening. Suzaku eased in and hovered over him, leaning a little closer so that their faces were a few inches apart. "Well? Do you love me or not?" He pressed again.

"W-Well, I do-don't see why you're being so adamant about this discussion," He grumbled lowly, looking away. Suzaku grinned a bit in victory before easing in closer and lightly brushing his lips against Lelouch's. He felt the other jump but then heard an adorable little mewling noise come from him before he eased into the kiss as well. "Do you still want an answer verbally?" Lelouch whispered when they pulled away, eyes half open.

"I don't think I need it anymore," Suzaku mumbled before again descending upon the other, lightly easing him on to his back on the carpet. Lelouch went down without a fight, slipping his arms around Suzaku's neck instead of leaving them on the carpet any longer. He slipped his fingers into the other's soft brown locks, his fingers lightly curling in them. Suzaku let a small groan slip free from him before he eased in a little more, letting himself settle between Lelouch's legs. He silently noted that it felt extremely natural to be like this with the other.

Lelouch leaned up a little more, mewling again and lightly grinding against Suzaku. He was rewarded with a low hiss, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into the moist cavern of the one dominating him. He mewled cutely when the other slid his tongue in as well. "Suzaku," He mumbled in a soft pant when they pulled apart again. He then pulled said male right back down.

'_I never thought Lelouch would have such a wonderful reaction to this,'_ Suzaku mused to himself while gliding his fingers up into the other's shirt and caressing the flesh hidden from view. He smirked a bit when he felt the other shudder lightly and let out another little keening noise.

"You move too slowly," Lelouch whined when they pulled apart. It was strange to hear the other male release anything similar to a whine so Suzaku released a small chuckle. This earned him a warning glare. "What's so funny?"

"You're just being really cute, is all," He chuckled lightly, wanting to dismissive the subject as quickly as possible. He instead set to removing Lelouch's shirt, tugging it over his head. He paused for a second when he heard a small noise of displeasure come from the other as the article of clothing stopped on his head. Suzaku then gave the shirt a sharp tug, causing Lelouch to let out another loud yelp, and looked at the other after tossing the shirt aside. "What's wrong?"

"That shirt was a button-up and one of the buttons got caught on my right ear, you jerk!" He hissed back with a glare, ears flattening for the umpteenth time in the last few minutes. Jade orbs shifted from the enraged male to said ear, before he leaned over and carefully kissing the little appendage. He saw the other blush frantically, before looking off to the side shyly. "Thank you." He grumbled lowly.

"My pleasure," He mused before leaning in and gently nipping along Lelouch's jaw line to his throat, tracing the pulse line with just the tip of tongue once there. He grinned to himself at the delighted gasp that came from the other. He continued his path downward, swirling his tongue in a circle over one hardening pink nipple as he went, and then placed delicate kisses on the other's thin belly.

"Hn… Don't tease me so much," He mumbled lightly, ears flattening to his skull and eyes screwing shut when Suzaku's tongue just barely slipped out and teased under the waist of Lelouch's school uniform slacks. He whimpered weakly, silently berating himself for releasing such pathetic noises. "What… Did I just say?" He said, trying to sound fierce. He sounded like he was begging rather than demanding.

"I'm just trying to make sure you enjoy this," Suzaku hummed before slipping off the other's pants. He grinned lightly at the black bikini briefs the other wore beneath; how many times had he teased his dear friend for wearing such underwear? He leaned down now and lightly licked him through the cloth. He smirked to himself when the other let out a surprisingly shrill yelp and his fingers tangled in his hair frantically. "And clearly that's a good thing to do."

"Hm-mah!" Lelouch mewled as Suzaku continued his assault, nipping and licking and kissing him without removing the cloth. He groaned lowly, feeling a strange sensation brewing in his stomach. He panted harder, trying to comprehend what the growing feeling was, when Suzaku sat back looked at him. He blinked through blurry eyes, chest heaving frantically. "W-What?"

Suzaku had to say that Lelouch, flushed and breathless, underneath him really was a wondrous sight to behold. He placed three fingers in his mouth, making sure to carefully coat them in saliva, while the other watched with glazed, confused violet irises. When he removed the fingers and moved aside the other's briefs, one finger pressing to the other's puckered entrance. He felt the other jump slightly. "It'll make it easier later," He said, hoping that was all the explanation the other would require. He then slowly pushed the finger in.

Lelouch arched and let out a small cry. The feeling didn't hurt much but it was far from being comfortable either. Suzaku winced a bit at how the other's muscles were already beginning to twitch and constrict on his first finger. He began slowly pushing it in and out, waiting a few more minutes before adding the second to help stretch it even more. He watched as Lelouch squirmed, releasing the most intoxicating little noises. _'If he keeps this up I won't last much longer,'_ Suzaku thought, trying to ignore the painful throbbing in his own trousers. If he had known that Lelouch would be such an adorable, sexy mess he probably would have prepared better. Lelouch was starting to move against his fingers, accepting them and letting out cute little mewls of delight, which meant that he was clearly adjusting well. "Are you ready?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so," He mumbled softly, whimpering a little when Suzaku's fingers left him. He already missed the feeling of being filled up. Suzaku nodded and opened his own pants, swallowing hard as he positioned himself at the other's prepared little hole. He took a deep breath before slowly pushing in past the ring of muscles, taking a small gasp at the heat wrapped around him.

"Ah-ha! Su-za-ku!" Lelouch groaned out as he pushed in, pausing once he was all the way inside. Lelouch shifted and whined loudly, the tip of the other's arousal prodding at something deep in him that just felt absolutely spectacular. "H-Harder, Suzaku." He whimpered lightly, trying to apply more pressure to that one spot.

The other did as he told by pulling out and pushing back in, moaning when Lelouch arched and screamed, the walls around him tightening. "Oh, God, Lelouch," He moaned as he continued to move, making sure to hit that same spot that left the other gasping and howling. Lelouch latched on to him, pulling him in a rough and sloppy kiss as they both got closer. They reached their end, both crying out the other's name.

Afterwards they laid there, Suzaku's face nuzzled into Lelouch's throat, and just tried to regain their breath. _'I'm probably going to have a rug burn on my ass,'_ Lelouch thought as he laid there. He perked up curiously when he realized that Suzaku was humming softly. He blinked then chuckled as he realized that it was the very song they'd been discussing that lead to this. "You are such a weirdo, Suzaku Kururugi." He announced. He closed his eyes, however, when he felt fingers slip up and scratch lightly behind one ear to shut him up.

End

Ah, another cute little bit of smut written~! I hope that you liked it, luckless-is-me! Also, everyone please check out the poll on my account; it isn't life-or-death but I was just wondering about this so I wanted to get all your opinions. See you next update~!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. Here is a little tale for nogeplu15 and I hope it was worth the wait for it~!

Broadening Your Horizons

Lelouch yawned lightly as he picked up the empty plates from the table. "That was delicious as usual, big brother," Nunnally giggled happily from her seat at the table. He smiled to himself at the compliment directed at him. "Wasn't it, Suzaku?" She continued on, her head shifting a little to the other person at the table.

"Of course. Lelouch always does make the best meals; I'm surprised you don't want to be a professional chief when you get older," Suzaku commented as well, smile on his lips and emerald spheres twinkling lightly. Lelouch shrugged calmly.

"I just don't think it'd be very interesting is all. I already know quite a lot about cooking so why should I pay for some critical old fool to tell me what is traditionally right or wrong? By breaking the rules, straying from the recipe, you can usually accomplish something much more enjoyable to yourself and those you share the meal with," He explained casually as he ran the water, waiting for it to warm up. Sayoko, who had joined them for dinner, stood and looked at him.

"I can tend to the dishes," She said politely. Lelouch waved one hand at her politely and flashed a small smile.

"It's quite alright, Sayoko; the dishes aren't too much of a hassle and you already do too much. I'll tend to putting away the leftovers and washing the dishes as long as you help Nunnally settle in," He said gently. It was Friday, meaning that they had no school for the next two days. Suzaku was planning to stay the night. The Japanese woman nodded calmly before walking over to the younger girl and calmly pushing her along. "Have fun relaxing, Nunnally." Lelouch said gently, pausing in his tasks to kiss his little sister on the forehead.

She giggled lightly at him. "Thank you, big brother. I hope you and Suzaku are able to accomplish everything you need to when you study later," She said happily. Lelouch usually helped Suzaku with the assignments at school because the young man was occasionally pulled out due to military duties; working in the engineering corps was clearly very demanding for an able-bodied young man such as he.

He smiled before turning his attention back to the dishes. After the two women left Suzaku watched Lelouch's back intently, as if there was something keeping his gaze transfixed there. "So what you said earlier… Were you applying it to things other than cooking as well?" He asked slowly, voice interested and cautious. Lelouch paused, wrist-deep in warm, soapy water, and glanced over his shoulder at him. After a calm glance that lasted a few mere seconds he turned back to the task at hand and shrugged.

"I guess you could; sometimes breaking the rules set by authority can have greater positive consequences than negative ones. For example, disobeying Madam President when she tries to get me to dress up like an idiot keeps me from being photographed in embarrassing, gaudy and distasteful clothing keeps me content but is disobeying my superior, considering our stances in the Student Council. In response, Milly gets angry and convinces the rest of you to help her hold me down and switch my outfit around; if I plan ahead well enough, I escape without being dressed up and the rest of you are forced to accept defeat at my hands. Milly becomes angry, the rest of you may become annoyed or disappointed in me, and I remain proud that I was able to get away from her clutches," He said casually. He paused and looked back at Suzaku, who just stared at him in bewilderment. "That did make sense, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Suzaku drawled out slowly, "I just never thought you put that much thought in to how you duck out of your responsibilities for festivals and promotional things for the Student Council. It's really… Interesting."

"If you haven't noticed, Suzaku, our president is a blonde-haired harpie witch; if I don't plan out every little last detail I will be easily toppled, easy as that," He said bluntly while scrubbing a steak knife of any sauce or juices from the meat it was used on. He then placed it in one of the silverware bins in the dishwasher to his left. "It doesn't help that you'll listen to any issue or suggestion issued to you by someone with more power than you. You listen to Milly so readily that I'd almost say you may actually delight in my pleasure at her hands."

"You know that isn't true; being in the army just sort of instilled that Obey-Your-Commanding-Officer concept into us really hard," The other said meekly. Lelouch knew the other was probably looking down at the table with a far-off expression on his face. He always got like that when this subject came up. Lelouch, deciding to change it and end the awkward tension beginning to fill up the air, let out a long annoyed sigh.

"Well then would you kindly being your plate over here so that I may wash it? I want to make sure the load is full when I start it; I won't waste even a drop of the dishwasher soap," He said with a small scowl on his lips. Lelouch really did hate wastefulness and made sure to complete tasks like the current one perfectly. When he did the laundry, he made sure that the load he was running was exactly what it was deemed by the dials (small, medium or large) and only used the proper amount of soup necessary for each varying size. It was the same with all things; serving sizes, daily cleaners, paper towels and other cleaning rags.

"You're so picky about how things should be done. Why don't you ever just enjoy the thrill of living in the moment?" Suzaku asked as he walked over, setting his cleared plate on the counter. Lelouch picked up the steak knife first, scrubbed it clean, and then put it with the other three he'd already washed. He then set to the fork.

"I like making sure that everything is used to its full potential and that I don't have to waste money on things that I shouldn't have; why use too much soap for my clothes when I can use just the right amount and save myself the trip to the store to get more prematurely? It all is about saving and biding my time until the perfect moment," He said casually. It was the same with his Black Knight attacks as well, really, but he could never say that to his auburn haired companion. They were on opposite sides of the battlefield, after all. Lelouch was called a terrorist working with the enslaved Japanese, now called Elevens, and Suzaku was called an Honorary Britannian in the Britannia Army.

"You sound less like a teenager and more like a militia leader," Suzaku said calmly, his warm hand slipping over and beginning to lightly massage the other's neck. At first the ebony haired male tensed up at the contact but then relaxed and let his calloused fingers glide over his pale flesh. "You really do need to learn to relax a little more. Maybe I can help you with that." He mused, grinning as his fingers came to their destinations. He lightly pressed his fingers against Lelouch's pressure points, only strong enough to knock him out, and eagerly caught the other's figure as it slumped into unconsciousness immediately. He turned off the water, shut the dishwasher without starting it, picked the other up bridal style, and headed down the hallway to the other's room.

"What happened to Master Lelouch?" Sayoko asked softly just as she wheeled Nunnally from her room. A concerned frown came to the younger girl's lips while a suspicious glint was in the older woman's eyes. Suzaku merely smiled back lightly as them.

"I was giving Lelouch a massage while he did the dishes and he actually fell asleep," He said with a small chuckle. Nunnally giggled as well, though Sayoko still seemed uncertain if that was the truth. "Were you two planning to go somewhere?"

"Why, yes, actually," Nunnally said happily, "Sayoko and I were going to go get some more origami paper since I'm all out. Would you let Lelouch know when he wakes up?"

Suzaku smiled sweetly at the blind girl and Japanese women before nodding. "You have my promise that I'll tell him as soon as he comes around,"

…

It was official; Suzaku was going to pay for this. Knocking Lelouch out while he was doing the dishes was one thing but handcuffing him to his bed post? Now all he had to do was decide what he was going to do to get back at him… After he got free of these damn cuffs, that is. At least the other had had the sense to get the fluffy ones; but did he really have to pick the pink ones? "Suzaku Kururugi, unless you want me to shove my foot up your ass, you better tell me what the hell you're trying to pull here!" He snapped angrily, glaring at where he could see the other's silhouette. His room was only laminated by the moonlight creeping in through the curtains so seeing was still very difficult.

"Why can't you ever just relax and enjoy something, Lelouch?" The other asked back calmly. He could almost see the grin that would be on the other's lips. He let out a small snarl as the figure moved closer to him.

"I don't see how being cuffed to a bed is supposed to be enjoyable on my end!" He snapped back angrily. He tried to yank his hands free again, failed, and then uttered a small curse to himself. A thought suddenly struck him. "And what of Nunnally? What if she were to hear us?"

"Sayoko took her out to get some more origami paper. And since, as I'm sure you know, that stuff is hard to come by nowadays it'll be a while until the come back with it. And I plan to make use of that time quite thoroughly," The other mused back. His voice almost sounded like it was teasing the bound male; Lelouch decided almost because he knew Suzaku knew that he would be ended immediately if he ever tried to mock the dark haired male. "And I'm sure you'll be grateful for this later on."

"Somehow I doubt that," Lelouch grumbled back softly. After he heard another small chuckle he felt lips descend upon his own. He growled lowly into the kiss, as if trying to warn Suzaku to tread lightly with their little lip lock.

"Why do you have to be so grouchy?" Suzaku sighed after pulling away, calmly slipping on to the bed and straddling the other. He slipped one hand up the front of the other's shirt, fingers just skimming over the pale skin beneath the sleeveless turtle neck.

"You'd be grouchy if you were handcuffed to a bed too," Lelouch grumbled while biting his bottom lip to hold back releasing a loud groan. Suzaku shook his head lightly at this.

"Well I wouldn't have to worry about that; you could never overpower me and I'd never let anyone else get to me like that," He answered calmly, pushing the shirt up a little higher. He then leaned down and gently prodded at a hardening nipple with the tip of his tongue. He grinned at the high pitched yelp he got in response.

"Y-You really are lucky I'm tied up; I would hit you if I could," Lelouch hissed lowly in a tone that he hoped sounded threatening despite the slight stutter. He heard Suzaku chuckle and knew that his point had not gotten across to the young Japanese male. An idea popped in the other's head as he realized that his legs were not restricted. He moved slowly, so as to not arouse Suzaku's suspicion, with the plan to hit the other right where it would hurt the most. As he moved his leg to deliver the blow, however, he felt a hand grasp his thigh and hold it in place.

"Did you really think that would work on me, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked calmly, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Lelouch glared back at him, aiming to the kick the other in the side until that leg was grabbed as well. He growled and tried to squirm and struggle free but he was held down securely. "You seem to be forgetting which of us is physically superior; bizarre, given your love of analyzing things to the most extreme degree."

Violet orbs shifted their attention away from the slightly shadowed face of the other and glared at the dark shape of his lamp. He almost wished that it was turned on so he could at least claim something was amiss about it; anything to distract his mind from his boyfriend currently holding his legs apart and keeping him from fighting back. "You should have at least asked me before deciding to handcuff me. And why the hell did you need to knock me out?" He seethed lowly while keeping his gazes where it was.

"Because I knew you'd never agree to this. Now please relax and just try to enjoy it," Suzaku said with a slight sigh. He sounded a tad bit annoyed but a more tired. He was most likely sick of Lelouch's not-so-friendly response to what he'd done, which didn't surprise him in the least, but Lelouch felt he was the one who should be enraged and impatient. After all, who was the one strapped to the bed?

"Well it appears that your brain isn't totally useless after a-ah!" Lelouch cried sharply when Suzaku gave one of his nipples a little nibble. He glared at the now smirking Japanese boy, a blush crawling on to his features.

"Sorry, but I think you should keep multiple word sentences into the back of your head for now. I'm more interested in the little noises you can make currently," He grinned, leaning back down and lightly kissing the spot he had just bitten. He earned a small, slightly whiny moan in response. He resumed his task, kissing downward slowly on the other's pale flesh and silently filling with pride at the feel of the other beginning to get aroused.

"Jerk," Lelouch grumbled lowly, hissing and arching when a tongue swirled around his naval. He tried to push his hands down, to tangle them in the other's hair, but let out an annoyed groan when the handcuffs made a slight jangling noise in response to his attempt to move.

Suzaku merely hummed lightly, his fingers slipping from the other's thighs to the fly of his pants. He caught the zipper in one hand, pushed it down, then moved back and undid the button. He pushed them down the other's slim little hips, glad that he didn't meet too much resistance, then looked at the black bikini briefs the other had on. "I think I'm going to leave those on," He mused with a small smirk, setting to releasing his own pants.

"What? If you do, I swear to God, Suzaku, I will really kick your ass!" Lelouch cussed loudly, trying even harder to get free of the handcuffs. If he could just get his hands free he could get Suzaku back in line and make him pay for this misdemeanor against him. No one could try to pull a fast one over Lelouch vi Britannia and escape from it unscathed.

"Oh, hush," The other smirked lightly, green eyes shimmering deviously. That little glint made Lelouch's stomach drop. "You'll like it, whether your pride will permit you to admit it or not, so just shush up and let me handle it." He then leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. He peeled off the price sticker, given he'd just picked it up when he went and got the cuffs, and flicked it off his finger to the floor. He popped open the cap and set it to the side, finishing the task of removing his own trousers and boxers from the equation. He then picked the bottle back up, poured a little into his hands, and coated his own pulsing arousal in it. He then put a little more on one finger and tossed the bottle off to the floor with its price sticker. He then used one hand to calmly shift Lelouch's briefs off to the side to reach his hole.

Lelouch jumped lightly when the cool, slick lubricant was smeared over his entrance. "That's cold," He grumbled and earned yet another irritating chuckle from his companion.

Suzaku said nothing, focusing calmly on positioning himself and pushing his hardened length inside, letting out a hiss through his teeth at the tight heat. Lelouch arched and groaned loudly in response to it, trying to yank free of the cuff again. He was starting to loathe the pink fluff shielding his wrists from the steel of the links. "Suzaku," He purred in a small whimpering tone. Suzaku moaned at the other's breathless tone and started to slowly pump, angling himself up a little higher in hopes of hitting that one pleasure button deep inside the other.

When he received a loud cry from the other he knew he'd found it. He smirked lightly and began thrusting harder, listening to the other's gasps and the clatter of the chain between the cuffs on the bedpost. He groaned loudly, feeling the other's walls beginning to constrict even more around him. With a few more thrusts and loud gasps, both boys' reached their end, one filling the other up and the other getting it on his stomach.

"Why did you do that?" Lelouch panted softly as Suzaku rummaged through the bedside table for the handcuffs. Once he heard the clack of the cuffs giving way he pulled his hands to himself and lightly massaged the skin. Suzaku grinned and kissed his forehead.

"You were the one talking about breaking the rules, right? I thought you'd appreciate this little act of misbehavior against you," Suzaku said happily. Lelouch glared at him and then flopped over on his side with a small huff, pulling the covers of his bed up to his chin. The raven haired male smirked to himself at how the other responded, sputtering and gaping at him, after his next words.

"Well I hope it was worth it because your punishment is no sex for the next three weeks,"

End

Well, I hope this one was good and what you wanted, nogeplu15! Please tell me what you think and I hope to hear from you all and see you next chapter~!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. Here's a sweet and sassy tale for RiseofaRebellion! I hope this had the right amount of drama and fluff~!

All in Perspective

It wasn't supposed to turn out like this; really, it wasn't. It was just meant to be a stupid little remark (and now that he thought back, he couldn't even figure out what had inspired said words to tumble past his lips in the first place) but it ended up doing much more damage than he'd even thought it could. Suzaku honestly hadn't meant to shove his foot into his own mouth and enrage his beautiful little boyfriend but he had.

Suzaku Kururugi considered himself a relatively lucky guy; he was a junior attending the prestigious Ashford Academy, he had grades that kept him in the top twenty-five percent of the class and he was a member of the track team, soccer team and, his personal favorite, the Student Council. Basically all of his close friends were in the Student Council with him; Milly Ashford, the bubbly and somewhat devious blonde President, Rivalz Cardemonde, the blue-haired motorcycle riding Treasurer, Shirley Fenette, the orange haired swim team member with a little less brains than expected of the Secretary, and Kallen Koizuki, the red-haired bombshell with a sharp tongue, sharper left hook and the greatest of ease with her task as Costume Designer.

And then there was the Vice President, lovely Lelouch Lamperogue. With his pale complexion, deep and soulful amethyst spheres and silky raven locks, it was no wonder every girl in school (and quite a few males, as well) was willing to chase after him in hopes of getting a small wave and courteous smile from him. He was the top student in their class, his Gym class scores being the only thing holding him to an average rate anywhere near the second top student in their class, who could basically use his silver tongue and charismatic personality to get him out of any problem. He just seemed to ooze perfection and his voice was made of pure sugar; he was the most graceful and wondrous being to grace the halls of Ashford with his presence.

He was also, currently, the one adamantly ignoring Suzaku's calls and texts because, again, the foolish young man had jammed his foot up to the ankle down his own throat.

"He's really mad at you, isn't he?" Rivalz asked with a small frown as he opened a box of pizza. They had been working on a Student Council festival and currently Kallen's girlfriend, a girl three years older than her known simply as C2, was hanging around. She had brought a few pizzas with her, taking two from the stack of five for herself and Kallen to enjoy in private. So now it was just Milly, Rivalz, Suzaku and Shirley.

"Yeah, but I can't apologize if he won't answer his phone," Suzaku sighed heavily, ending the call when the sound of Lelouch's voice, calm and collected on his voicemail, informed him he was unavailable and would call him back later if he left a message. He set the black hunk of plastic and metal on the table and let out a long, drawn out sigh. "I really don't get him sometimes." He mumbled lightly.

"You told him he'd be cuter if he was more like his older sister and that he should try to make amends with his father; you shouldn't expect to be forgiven right out," Milly huffed flatly while pillaging a slice of pizza for herself. The other three stared at her with surprise and wide eyes. She looked at them seriously. "If my boyfriend told me that he wished I was more like an older sibling, of the opposite sex, I might add, I'd be peeved too. It doesn't help that since you and Euphemia work together she sees you more than he does already; plus you know how much he hates his father."

It was, tragically enough, true. The Lamperogue/ Britannia family was a rather cluttered mess of half-siblings with many different looks and attitudes, only tied together by the fact they all shared one father. Some of them had the same mother, but there was only two or three per woman that Charles zi Britannia had left in his wake. Lelouch went by a different last name, his mother's maiden name, because he didn't want people trying to get close to him because of what an influential and wealthy figure his father was; there was also the simple fact that Charles had ignored Lelouch's mother while she was dying in the hospital. Only the members of the Student Council knew the truth about everything, simply because they knew the subject upset Lelouch quite a bit.

Euphemia was one of Lelouch's many half-sisters. She was one of the only ones he talked with or respected; she had always been very sweet and gentle, never caring they had different mothers and always making the young boy feel welcomed. When she got a job at a nearby café to help pay for college, she and Suzaku finally met. They became friends and Suzaku, looking for a job, had been helped into getting his position by the other. Euphemia was a lot like Lelouch but was also very different in many ways as well. She had a light, peachy skin tone, paler lavender orbs and long pink locks that trailed behind her like a long, feathery cape. Both siblings shared their opinions when it came to politics, but felt very differently about how things should be handled; while Lelouch was more hands-on, Euphemia was more of a believer in negotiations and discussions. Despite this, Lelouch hated being compared to anyone in his family, Euphemia included, and in hindsight he should have known better than to bring her (or anything to do with the raven haired male's family) up. Suzaku sighed, wondering if he should seek the pinkette's advice when he headed to work, considering he doubted that the Student Council would be on his side now that Milly had spoken out against him.

"I don't know, Milly," Rivalz said calmly, "I think Lelouch might be over-reacting just a little bit. I mean, if he would answer the phone he'd know that Suzaku is at least trying to apologize for what he said and make amends. If Lelouch isn't willing to answer his phone and at least hear him out, I don't think Suzaku should keep trying."

"Rivalz, you are such an idiot! You just don't understand how a woman's heart works!" Milly declared with a loud, tired sigh. The other looked at her skeptically, an eyebrow raised.

"Lelouch is a guy, remember?" He said slowly, causing the blonde haired woman to twitch. An eerie silence ruled over them for a brief amount of time before the blue haired male was greeted by a text book, which seemed to fly out of nowhere, to the face.

"Anyway, Suzaku, I think you should leave him be for at least the rest of the day and try talking to him tomorrow. You should give him a little more time to calm down," Shirley chimed in calmly. The other blinked a few times then smiled lightly and nodded.

"Thanks for the suggestion, Shirley. I think that might actually work out," He said happily. The other giggled, nodded and then looked up past his head.

"Oh, Suzaku, don't you have to be at work in twenty minutes?" She asked politely, lifting one hand and pointing upward. He blinked a few times before turning, gasping, and frantically shoving his things into his bag.

"I'll see you guys later! Bye!" He yelped quickly before rushing out, leaving a cartoon-like trail of white smoke behind him. Shirley giggled while Rivalz and Milly both stared at the trail with their eyes glinting slightly with annoyance and curiosity while the corners of their mouths twitched.

"Well isn't he just energetic?" Milly stated flatly with a small sigh. She then flopped down into her seat and closed her eyes, trying to ward off a slowly brewing headache.

…

Suzaku sighed as he cleared a table in the front outside area of the café. The café, run by a would-be scientist and his two female assistants, was popular with college students so he rarely saw anyone he knew there but had met a few of Euphemia's friends; another thing that irked his boyfriend to no end, if mentioned as a topic for them to discuss. _'It's not my fault that Lelouch and I have all the same friends, though, since we go to school together,'_ He thought as he carried the black tub of dirty dishes to the back. It was almost closing time, being nearly ten at night, and he felt pretty good about how work had gone in the end.

Euphemia was in the back, black apron still knotted around her hips and her hair tugged back in a bun, working on the surprisingly large stack of dishes in the back. Suzaku looked around, curious as to where their other co-worker, a blonde named Gino, had run off to. "His ride came early so he had to bail," Euphemia said after seeing the puzzled look on the other's face.

"Well, I'll help you with what's left of these then. My ride won't be here for another few minutes anyway," He said calmly. He normally had Lelouch pick him up (since they lived across the street from one another) but since the raven-haired male was still adamantly ignoring him, he had convinced his mother to come and pick him up.

"I can handle this on my own, Suzaku," She said worriedly. He smiled and set the black bin he was carrying next to the sink. He picked up a dark blue rag that was dry and took a recently washed dish from the older woman and set to drying it. She blinked, giggled, and then resumed washing as a small silence fell between them. "Did something happen between you and Lelouch today?" She asked gently.

"How could you tell?" Suzaku asked in surprise as he set a dry cup on the little rack they were kept on until everything was put away by their three managers.

"Usually you just say that Lelouch is coming to get you," She began, "and there was just something about you mannerisms today that forewarned me of your sadness." He smiled lightly at this because he should have known better; Euphemia and Lelouch were both impeccable with reading into someone's slightest of shifts in demeanor just by gauging their body language. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as she handed him a glass.

He sighed as he began drying the outside before working on the outside. "I said something really stupid and now he's ignoring me. I've been trying to call him and tell him how sorry I am but he won't pick up his phone," He said calmly, giving her a shortened version. He was worried that if he told her what exactly he had said she would be extremely displeased with him.

"Have you left him a voicemail or anything?" She asked gently. He nodded and her face scrunched up as she thought, scrubbing a plate roughly to get off some dried on barbeque sauce. "I think you should go see him in the morning. From what you've told me, he normally doesn't do much aside from studying and spending time with you during the weekend so you know that his schedule should be relatively free and he shouldn't be going out anywhere tomorrow."

"I guess you're right," He said calmly before setting the now dry cup in the rack. She smiled and nodded happily, a peaceful silence falling between them as they finished up with the dishes.

…

Suzaku had mulled over what he'd said to Lelouch almost all night after getting home. He had dissected it, put it back together, than dissected it again. By the time he finally fell asleep, he had come up with seven different ways what he said could have been taken; a surprising feat, considering Suzaku rarely thought so much over what he said, especially after the words were uttered. Suzaku was meant to be a physical individual, much better with showing his feelings through action, while Lelouch was meant to be the sharp one who censored everything that came from his lips of the pair. Suzaku realized, as he scrubbed his hair in the shower that morning, that doing what Lelouch usually did made him feel rather strange.

The only comparison he could think of was when he was a child and had shoved his mouth full of dandelions while his mother's back was turned at a family picnic; it was sort of like a ticklish and slightly uncomfortable sensation, only it was in his head instead of his mouth.

He was now standing in the front yard of his own home, watching through the open windows of the Lamperogue/ Britannia household as Lelouch situated on a chair with a book. He smiled a little bit, watching as the other pushed a small throw pillow on to the couch he knew was set directly under the window. There was no television in the front room; Lelouch's mother, Marianne, had believed that the front room should be used for entertaining guests and sharing stories with family members during their holiday visits and, though Lelouch rarely had any of his family members visit him, he kept the room how it had been before his mother's passing in honor of her memory. _'I should probably head over there; I feel like a weirdo, watching him from across the street like this,'_ The brunette mused to himself, taking a deep breath to gather his courage before beginning to walk over.

Luck was apparently not on the young Japanese boy's side today; just as he reached the other's mailbox, violet orbs shifted up from the pages of the book. They stared at each other for a moment before the darker haired male stood up, snapping his book shut, and turned to head toward the staircase that led up to his bedroom. Suzaku rushed forward and began pounding on the other's door as roughly as possible, knowing full-well that the other would be unable to ignore him. "Would you stop that? You're going to chip the paint on the door!" Lelouch snapped angrily as he threw the door open, Suzaku's fists resting a few centimeters from his face as the tanned male was about to pound away again. They stood there, staring at each other awkwardly for a moment, before Lelouch's eyes narrowed again. "Would you like to move your fist away from my face?"

"Are you going to slam the door without hearing me out if I do?" Suzaku asked slowly. Lelouch's eye twitched a little bit before he let out an annoyed growl, turned and walked off with a slight scowl on his lips. Since he left the door open, Suzaku considered it to be the closest to a welcome he was going to get. He slipped in, carefully shutting the door behind him, and changed his shoes for a pair of guest slippers by the door. He followed Lelouch's disappearing figure up the stairs and to his room. "Lelouch, can we talk?" He asked as he stood in the doorway of the other's room.

"Why do you think I let you come in and brought you up here?" The other huffed flatly, flopping over on the bed and setting his book on his nightstand. He then stretched and sat back up, looking at the other a bored glint in his violet orbs. "I just didn't want to air our dirty laundry to the whole neighborhood. Now say what you have to say so I can kick you out and enjoy my book in peace."

"I've been trying to apologize to you for two days now, Lelouch," Suzaku sighed, walking in and quietly shutting the door. Considering that Lelouch was sitting on the couch, this meant he was home alone; Nunnally was most likely out with some of her classmates seeing a movie or cruising around the mall like she sometimes did. "Well, okay, technically it was only one since you got mad at me yesterday but still. I've been trying to say I was sorry for what I said."

"If you're really so sorry you said it than maybe you never should have said it at all," Lelouch spat back with an annoyed scowl now marring his features. Suzaku knew better than anyone that his little boyfriend knew how to hold a grudge; there were times Lelouch would snap at him for something he'd said or done when they were still in grade school. "You know what's happened between me and them, in yet you still make remarks like how I should forgive them for what they've done and how I should act more like my older sister? Euphemia and I may get along better than most of my other family members and I do, but that still doesn't mean I want to be like her! If you want to date someone like her than you should just end this and go be with her!"

"Do you really think that's why I said that, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, seeming a little bit hurt by this. The raven haired male raised an eyebrow at him but his scowl remained in place. "I know you hate your father; you have every right to hate him, honestly. But do you really need to cut out your other siblings like you do? You and Euphy are so close, despite you not having the same mother, yet you refuse to try and contact your other siblings. I don't think you should forgive your father for what he did, or rather, didn't do, when you were younger but I don't think you should make your siblings suffer for it. They weren't the ones who abandoned your mother, you and Nunnally when you needed them most."

Lelouch was silent for a moment, blinking in surprise, before he let out a long drawn out sigh. "To some degree, I feel that you're right. But at the same time, I hardly think it's your place to point it out to me; not only that, but the way you worded it before was all wrong,"

"And I apologize for that; I should have explained myself better. It's just that… Well, I think that, in all honesty, you really would like to reconnect with a few of them other than just Euphemia. And I think that would be really good for you, as well as Nunnally since, if you did reconnect with them, she'd get to see them too. I think that having a strong support system would help you learn to trust people with your feelings a little better," He said with a small smile, walking over. He calmly hovered over the other and smiled, watching as Lelouch leaned back more against the mattress and pillow.

"You're getting smarter; you've been spending too much time with me," He said with a small smirk in place. Suzaku leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips, then nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He could tell, just by how Lelouch shifted, that he was a little embarrassed by the position but he didn't protest.

"And you've learned how to see when you're wrong; you've been spending too much time with me, too," He mused lightly, kissing the other's pulse. The other chuckled lightly, his fingers finding his hair and gently stroking the soft auburn curls.

"That isn't necessarily a bad thing," He hummed lightly, closing his eyes. He then gave the other's hair a quick tug, getting himself a small hiss in response. "But if you ever try to tell me to act more like Euphemia again I will personally see to it that the Kururugi name ends with you; no ifs, ands, buts or apologies about it."

Suzaku swallowed hard. "Understood,"

End

I hope this was worth the wait and what you were hoping for, RiseofaRebellion. I couldn't really think of anything to have them fight about other than Euphemia and the rest of Lelouch's family so… I thought that could work, since we know how Lelouch feels about them. So, I hope this was well worth the read and I hope to hear what you all think~!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. This one's for Mumoo and I hope that I did this right. Also, I thought it would work better if I tweaked a few things from R2 better so pretend that for this fic Lelouch hasn't gotten back his memories just yet please~!

The Invincible Third Wheel

There were few things that he had every really had a connection to in life, when he thought about it. He was a mercenary, trained to kill with the greatest of ease. Death was simply a part of his everyday life, ever since he was young. He understood this, and decided that, to keep from ever being hurt, he would never develop a connection to anyone or anything. But then he got put on this mission, and suddenly he had developed feelings for his new target. The other treated him like they were flesh and blood (partially because his target thought they really were, but that was not the point) and always helped him clean the house, do his chores, complete his homework and study for tests. So, of course, he was a tad overprotective of this bizarre teenage boy he called Brother.

So when Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Seven, decided to come down and help with the surveillance, Rolo had at first been concerned that he was being replaced. It was when he saw the lusty glint in the other's green spheres as he watched the mercenaries "Brother" working on document for the Student Council that he realized the real reason for his arrival.

It was currently a Saturday evening in the Lamperogue family home (which was really just the club house on campus, but it felt like what Rolo assumed a home was supposed to feel like) and they had just finished dinner. There was a soft tap at the door, causing Rolo to perk up and look over. "Who could be coming over so late? Did you invite Rivalz over or something, Big Brother?" He asked politely.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you, Rolo," Lelouch began as he set their dishes in the sink, "but Suzaku needed a little help with his Chemistry homework. I invited him to come over after he was done with his tasks at the military base so we could get that done. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not; I'm really glad that you're such a kind person, big brother," The other said with a tense and forced smile. Luckily for him, the tension in it was not noticed by the other as he headed to get the door. "I'll get it, big brother. You wanted to finish putting away the leftovers, right? I'll let Suzaku know to wait for you in the living room." He said happily, turning to the doorway to the kitchen as another, slightly louder know was heard. Amethyst spheres widened for a moment before glazing over with mirth and pride at his polite younger brother.

"Thank you, Rolo. You really are the best little brother in the whole world," He said appraisingly, earning an impish grin from the other before he turned and headed out. The smile disappeared, being replaced with an annoyed scowl, as he headed for the door.

'_That annoying lapdog… What does he think he'll be doing tonight?'_ He thought angrily as he opened the door. The enthusiastic grin on the other figure's lips disappeared as soon as he saw that it was the smaller brunette. He instead sneered lightly at the boy. The young Japanese knight was wearing a regular red t-shirt and some light tan jeans, his school bag in one hand. "Hello, Kururugi," Rolo said in a low hiss, glaring a bit at the taller individual.

"Hello, Rolo," He said in a casual tone and quality of voice. He then perked up when he saw the taller Lamperogue "sibling" making his way over. "Hello, Lelouch. Ready to help me with these Chemistry equations? If I don't pass the next test I'll have an F in the class!" He laughed lightly. He received a small scowl and disapproval glare from the older boy.

"If you were having trouble in class you should have told me sooner! This test is worth a huge portion of your overall quarter grade and if you fail you'll be suspended from Student Council until your grades go up!" He scolded while the other reached back and lightly rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. The other let out an annoyed sigh, resting his head in one hand and shaking it slightly. "Not to mention you'll probably get scolded very severely by your bosses in the military! Just because you're a Knight of Round now does not excuse you from studying like the rest of us!" Rolo fought back the urge to smirk at his older brother's lecture; mostly because he saw a devious gleam shift in those deep jade orbs watching the other with a feigned coat of slight embarrassment.

"Well I was afraid of getting one of your infamous lectures," He said with a small chuckle. A small flicker of pink color came to the paler male's cheeks as his frown deepened.

"Well you've clearly avoided that obstacle, haven't you?" He bit out sarcastically. He then dropped his hands and turned on his heels, indicating with one hand for the other to follow. "Well, let's get this started, shall we? We'll be working in the living room, since there's far more space in there and the kitchen isn't quite tidy right now."

"Your kitchen, messy? Someone calls the Guinness Book of World Records; this has got to be a new time for the longest a single room in the Lamperogue home has not been at over a hundred percent perfection," Suzaku teased lightly as he brushed past Rolo, flashing the other a small smirk. Lelouch glanced back at him, the smirk replaced with a perky grin, and then looked at the smaller boy, his gaze softening visibly.

"Rolo, will you tend to the kitchen for me? Sayako is busy working on some hideous project at Milly request and I don't want this idiot accidently thinking he knows what he's doing and ending up with a packet full of wrong answers," He said in a calm, gentle tone of voice. The other blinked a few times, violet orbs lighting up slightly before he nodded. He could feel the warmth from the other's smile as he nodded as well. "Thank you so much, Rolo."

The young mercenary watched them go, silently plotting how to put an end to the young Japanese man while not rousing anyone's suspicion. He turned, headed in to the kitchen, and set to the dishes while his mind stewed over possibilities. He could freeze him with his Geass and make it look like a suicide, but that would be rather dull. Shooting him point-blank would never work so he'd have to incorporate his Geass somehow; he had been informed that Suzaku had been given a Geass command by Lelouch when the raven haired male was still parading about as Zero but he didn't know what it was and didn't feel like taking his chances. He smirked a bit as he scrubbed a plate clean, realizing a way to get his revenge and ruining the Japanese male's reputation all in one sitting; if he used his Geass to kill a ton of Britannian military figures residing in Area Eleven, then kill Suzaku and make it look like the Eleven had gone bonkers, killed everyone, and then killed himself in the face of the consequences of what he'd done. Yes, he felt that would work out quite nicely in his favor.

His musings were cut short as, after finishing the dishes, he heard a surprisingly weak little whimper come from the living room that could only belong to Lelouch.

He crept over and pressed himself against the wall, listening near the cracked door for any sound of conversation or explanation. Another little whimper came from his precious big brother. "S-Suzaku, stop it… Rolo might hear us and come in here, thinking that something bad has happened," Lelouch mumbled in a slightly shaky tone of voice. He heard a deep chuckle come from the other.

"Calm down Lelouch; I doubt Rolo can hear us at all or would even really care if he did," Suzaku purred back lowly, clearly trying to charm the other into submission. Rolo's eye began to twitch as he resisted the urge to use his Geass, march in there and show Suzaku what happened when you messed with his precious big brother.

"Those are not definite answers, Suzaku, and I will not make out with you on the living room floor with the risk of my little brother stumbling upon us and getting emotional scarred!" He seethed out in a hiss, a small smacking noise accompanying the gesture. Rolo smirked a little bit to himself before he heard the other let out a small yelp of surprise. "Suzaku, get your hand out of my pants this instance!"

"Big brother, can I come do my homework with you guys? We're reading Hamlet and there are a few things I don't quite understand," He said loudly, making I sound as if he was just now heading toward the room from the kitchen. He waited until the frantic noises of the pair trying to rearrange themselves into a more presentable fashion died down to enter. He smiled at his slightly flustered sibling, ignoring the cold glare he was receiving over the ebony haired male's head from the other male.

"Of course, Rolo," Lelouch said with that of so beautiful smile of his lighting up his features. The other smiled happily and nodded. "Just go get your school bag, all your materials and head back out here."

Rolo nodded and turned, smirking wickedly once he was out of sight, making his way down the hall toward his room. _'You won't be able to molest my Lelouch while I'm around, you filthy Eleven,'_ Rolo thought scornfully. He normally did not care what race someone was but he really had a strong distaste for the foreigner. He hated how Suzaku looked at Lelouch, as if Lelouch was his personal belonging; Rolo had been told by another operative about the relationship between the two brunettes before Suzaku had arrived but had not thought it would be important, considering the young knight was needed in the homeland. _'But then you show up here and act like he's all yours. You aren't the one by his side every day, you aren't the once he flashes those smiles to, and you aren't the one he loves unconditionally and eternally; that position has already been filled and I have no intention of sharing it.'_ He thought as he opened his door, grabbed his book bag, and turned to head back out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Though he wouldn't admit it, his new experiences with love had turned him into a greedy, desperate little monster in regards to who got how much affection from his precious "big brother".

…

'_I honestly don't think I've ever hated anyone more than him… Well, no, I hate that damned witch C2, who gave Lelouch those warped Geass powers, more but this kid is getting very close to my second place spot,'_ Suzaku thought bitterly, watching as Rolo smiled up at his fake older brother as the other praised him.

"Excellent, Rolo! You're very right; Hamlet is expressing in this soliloquy how he is conflicted between following his father in death and remaining on because it is a sin to take one's own life," Lelouch explained happily. The other boy smiled and scribbled something down on a sticky note before sticking it at the top of the page. "And do you know why that is?"

"Isn't it because religion was extremely important doing the era this play was written?" The other asked innocently. Lelouch own eyes lit up as well, the deep amethyst color turning much richer with his elation.

"That's exactly right! He really is a fast learner, isn't he, Suzaku?" He asked, peering at the tanned male over his shoulder. Suzaku blinked then smiled and flashed a thumbs up. He had only ever seen Lelouch that satisfied in two instances; when he was praising Nunnally or after an extremely intense bout of sex. And, currently, Suzaku was feeling rather deprived of the second mentioned.

'_Sorry, clowns, but you've been dropped to the third spot on the list of things I hate; congratulations, Rolo, you are now my number two,'_ He thought in a bored tone. He watched as Lelouch shifted his body a little closer to him.

"Okay, so you read the next scene and come up with two things that you think are note-worthy. I'm going to help Suzaku real fast with a few Chemistry equations but once you've finished reading it just let me know and we'll go over what you've analyzed to make sure it's correct," He said with a smile, gently ruffling the smaller boy's hair. He earned a sweet, merry giggle and small blush from the other, which irked Suzaku even more.

'_So you are trying to take away my Lelouch, eh? Well, I won't give up without a fight,'_ Suzaku thought as he smiled at the inky haired boy now turned to face him.

"Now, Suzaku, which part did you leave off at before you came over?" Lelouch asked calmly, pulling his own Chemistry notes a little closer and flipping to the section explaining equations and how to use them. He began explaining something, but Suzaku was only half-listening. He was discreetly watching as Rolo did as he was told, reading the chapter in question with a smile of interest. Behind that innocent little face he plastered on Suzaku knew what he was really capable of, what he was really able of accomplishing with the greatest of ease. "Are you even listening to me?" He heard Lelouch ask in an annoyed grumble, shifting his gaze to see a scowl on the other's lips as he glared at his notes.

"Of course I am, Lelouch," He said with a small smile on his lips. He then picked up his pencil and began working on an equation. "So I just do this… And then this… And I get the answer like that?" He asked politely, completing the equation perfectly. Lelouch gave a small smile and nodded.

"It seems you really were listening to me, surprisingly enough," He said before pointing back to the pack. Suzaku's gaze followed to the indicated place. "The next thirteen equations are just like that one so work on those while I help Rolo." He said before again, smiling lovingly at the younger male. "Have ou finished the scene yet?"

"Yes, I have, big brother," He said merrily with a grin, ignoring the scornful glare received from the curly haired male on the other side of his brother. "So, the main points for this chapter would be… Hamlet's crazy, right?"

"Well, you see, the play follows a certain scheme in which the main character eventually does go insane, but the sighting of a ghost is not the cause. It does, however, play a big part in it," He began to explain. While he continued on, showing Rolo what to mark and make note of, Suzaku finished the equations with the greatest of ease.

'_I pretended not to know what I was doing just so I could have some time alone with him, but no! Rolo just had to be home and decided that he doesn't feel like sharing his brother. You'd think he'd have more respect for his superior officer,'_ He thought as he set the pencil down. His eyes then lit up happily at the thought. _'Of course! I'm his superior officer, meaning that if I tell him to get lost he has to go! Excellent… Now I just need to wait for Lelouch to leave the room so I can make this work to my advantage. Well, that shouldn't take too long…'_ He thought happily, waiting with a patient smile in place.

…

It wasn't for another almost two hours, at nine o'clock, that Lelouch excused himself to go and get himself a drink. As soon as he was gone the perky grin of his associates disappeared as they glared at one another. "What a sneaky one you are, Kururugi," Rolo began slowly, "to claim to need help just so that you can try to get my brother alone to be seduced. I would have thought you'd have more dignity than that."

"Hmm. I thought the same of you, ironically enough; aren't you also just using the bravado of an innocent little brother so that he'll coddle and dote on you?" He asked with a small smirk, said smirk widening when the other flinched. He then shrugged calmly. "If you're getting too comfortable with this whole situation, however, I'll be forced to inform V2 and have you removed from the mission."

"You can't do that! He would notice if I was gone!" Rolo hissed back bitterly, his eye beginning to twitch slightly at the thought. No… He would not allow himself to be separated from Lelouch! The pale young teen was more important to him than anyone had ever been before!

"Face it; if Nunnally was easily wiped from his mind you'd be even easier to remove. Unlike you, he and Nunnally are biological siblings and share a bond that goes much deeper than whatever you think exists between the two of you," Suzaku leered back, lips turning up to a slightly mocking grin. He was proud of the flicker of fear that shimmered over the other's eyes before the determination and rage coated it back over. "Not only that, but they could just say you were part of a transfer program and allow another Britannia mercenary, claiming to be from one of the other settlements in another conquered area, take your place. They would most likely be much better at this than you are, anyway."

Rolo's fists clenched and he was horribly tempted to freeze time and take this nuisance out. The soft clanking of dishes and the approach of footsteps, however, kept it from his mind. He had almost forgotten about Lelouch and now he wanted to be sure nothing would happen to alarm his older brother. "What do you want?" He asked in a bitter, low tone. He didn't want to back down but at the same time lashing out would get him taken away from Lelouch just the same.

"Just go back to your room, go to sleep, and stay out of the way for the remainder of the evening," Suzaku said with a more cheerful smile tossed on. Just before the smaller boy could reply, Lelouch walked in holding a glass of water. Rolo smiled and carefully stacked his things, moving to rise as his brother got closer.

"Thank you so much for your help, big brother. I'm going to go to bed now since I don't have any more homework left to complete," He said merrily. He received a smile, nod, and light pat on the head which left him overjoyed on the inside.

"Okay. Sleep tight, Rolo," He said with a smile before sitting back down next to Suzaku. The young assassin walked out, stopping with his back pressed to the wall to listen in. "It really is getting late and your Chemistry packets completed. Did you want to head back to base? I know they make you sign in and out every time you come or go."

"Actually, I was kind of hoping to spend a little time alone with you, Lelouch," Suzaku said with a little smile. Rolo clenched his hands tighter around his book as he listened, hearing the slight purr mingled in with the words.

"Nope. You need to focus on everything you just learned about Chemistry. We have a big test on Monday and you can't fail it," Lelouch responded in a dead-pan, no-nonsense tone of voice. Rolo smirked, hearing the soft whoosh of papers as the other shut his notebook. "And since you clearly aren't motivated enough by simply having a good grade, I'm withholding any type of physical contact until your Chemistry grade improves to at least a B." Rolo's eyes filled with joy, causing him to actually skip down the hall to his room, shutting the door silently and grinning ear to ear. He never thought he'd be so happy that a plan by one of Britannia's finest soldiers backfired!

That night, Suzaku was forced to take his pent-up frustrations out with the help of only his hand, some lotion and a tissue.

End

Tee hee… Sucks to be Suzaku! Well I hope this was what you wanted, Mumoo, and I hope to hear from all of you who read this! Please let me know what you think and come back next update~!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. This little story is for Strawberry Scented Paperclip; I hope that this was what you had in mind~!

Catfish

"So now I have all these dates to go through with," Lelouch sighed heavily, looking through the day planner Sayako had handed him. He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath. The young maid opened her mouth, then halted and closed it again. He glanced at her sideways. "What is it, Sayako?"

"I… I am a little concerned about a matter involving Suzaku Kururugi," She said after a second of hesitation. Rolo and Lelouch both jolted up and looked at her with wide eyes at this.

"What do you mean?" Rolo asked in a concerned tone, brow furrowing in slight annoyance. That damn Suzaku certainly was quite the eyesore and hindrance to their plans. After all, Suzaku knew Lelouch very well (which sparked jealousy deep in Rolo's belly, though he admitted this to no one) due to their friendship and could usually tell when the other was lying or acting off slightly.

"Yes, Sayako," Lelouch said as he turned his swivel chair to get a better look at the young woman, "what has occurred to cause this fear in you?"

"I believe that he can tell the difference of when you are really here and when it is me," She said with a slight sigh. Lelouch blinked, sitting up a little straighter, and his eyes filled with surprise. Rolo twitched with a horrified expression. "A few times, specifically when I was interacting with these girls who I made these appointments with, he would watch me with a rather perturbed expression on his face. In specific, whenever I was speaking with Miss Shirley, he would have this look as if he wished to strike me. It's made putting my guard down and just focusing on keeping up your grades and attendance rather difficult."

"I see," Lelouch said thoughtfully, leaning back in his chair again. He rested his elbows on the arms, laced his fingers, and rested his chin against his hands. 'Suzaku isn't the smartest person in the world, but I know he must be very keen on what I'm up to doing; a year has passed and this war has changed us both quite a bit, meaning he is no longer a naïve teenage boy filled with dreams of peacefully changing the world. He knows that I was once Zero, and if he does suspect that Sayako is not me, he'll act on it soon enough. I'm just lucky that I was able to get back here so much faster than anticipated; if Sayako had been left to handle this, things may have become unraveled. She is good at portraying me, however, if she felt as if she was backed into a corner she would lash out violently in self-defense.' He thought with a small nod, closing his eyes in deep concentration. _'All I have to do then is handle him once the time comes. Diffusing the situation with little to no physical altercations shouldn't be too hard; I can still use my words to persuade Suzaku to believe anything.'_

"How could you let this happen, Sayako? I told you to be more careful when interacting with people around Kururugi!" Rolo snapped in an angry, whining tone of voice. The other jolted up slightly and glared at him a little bit.

"It is not my fault. Master Lelouch instructed me to keep up his flawless social record; turning down or ignoring those girls could have caused him to be ostracized. I did what I thought would be best to help protect him and follow his orders," She answered calmly, though Lelouch could see the desire to attack beginning to spark in her eyes.

"Rolo, do not lecture her. And Sayako, you've done well," Lelouch said as he stood calmly, releasing a tired sigh as he did so. He picked up his planner and his school bag. "I'm going to lie down and try to get a little rest before I have to wake up for my first big meeting of the day tomorrow. If you'd both be so kind, only wake me if it is of dire importance, and try not to fight with one another too much."

"Of course," They both responded in unison. He nodded and headed to the door.

"Oh, and Master Lelouch," Sayako said in her usual calm tone. He glanced at her over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised. "There are a few kunai and shuriken in your bag. I suggest being very carefully when reaching toward the bottom of your bag." She informed him, Rolo letting out a choked noise of shock at this.

"Thank you for the warning, Sayako," Lelouch said as he left the room. He massaged the bridge of his nose again, hoping to ward of this headache that was beginning to pound behind his eyes. He wondered, briefly, if he was going to end up going daffy over the situation he was currently trapped within.

…

Lelouch swore he was never waking up earlier than ten in the morning on a weekend ever again. He had to be up at seven to go jogging in a park with a girl from his gym class (track team star Karen Wilkens) until eight thirty, followed by rock wall climbing in a workout center for an hour with a girl from his Chemistry class (a girl he called Melanie Roads), then an hour long bike ride with another of his gym class members (swim team president Roxanne Batter). It was currently two o'clock and, luckily enough, his last two dates had been on the tame side; a movie with one girl in his mathematics class (photography club secretary Vanessa Cogstein) and then shopping (or rather, playing the role of pack mule) for a girl in his History class (Christina Rodgers of the fashion club). Now he was sitting as a small café, waiting to meet up for a late lunch with his next date from his art class (Rachel Migalow, the president of the school newspaper). This date was the one that scared him the most; Rachel was known to be like Milly's long-lost twin sister with a nasty habit of spreading terrible rumors about boys who took her on less than satisfactory dates through the school paper. Why hadn't she gotten in trouble for this? "I like her style," Had been the response Rivalz had received when, after becoming known as the Senior who wets his bed and sleeps with a teddy bear due to a run-in with the young newspaper student, he begged her for her help.

'_To Milly it's like looking in a mirror… A mirror that fills sane people, like the rest of us in the Student Council, with fear and dread,'_ He thought sourly as he sipped his water. He had decided against getting something other than two glasses of water ready, since it appeared that Rachel was a little late. He perked up when he saw a figure darting over, one hand raised in a polite wave.

Rachel had lightly curled red hair and hazel eyes that twinkled in a way that reminded him almost too much of a certain blonde woman who was, quite honestly, the bane of his existence. Lelouch had tossed on his white coat and some black jeans, his usual black sleeveless turtle neck tossed on underneath. He stood as she came closer, smiling at her happily. "Sorry I'm late; I ran in to someone from school on the way here," She explained then paused, looking toward the glass of water at the table waiting for her. "You ordered me a glass of water?" She asked in a tone he couldn't quite decipher. He prepared to apologize when she giggled and smiled at him, a faint blush coming to her face. "Oh, Lelouch, you remembered that conversation we had about how I'm trying to cut back on carbonated or sugary drinks! That's so sweet!" She said happily. He smiled, walking over and pushing her seat in for her carefully after she sat back down.

"Well, they had milk on the menu as well but I wasn't sure if you would want that," He said gently. She smiled, picking u her glass and taking a small sip through the straw before setting it back down on the coaster.

"No, you definitely picked right. All I've been drinking at school lately is milk; I'm so sick of it," She said happily before picking up the menu and looking through. After giving a waitress their order she calmly set her napkin in her while Lelouch did the same.

"So who did you run in to from school? I think Rivalz has a job around here," He said casually with a smile, hoping to start conversation. He knew that Rachel liked it a lot when a boy asked questions solely about her or what she'd said and didn't try to change it to something about themselves. That, he noted, was one thing that Milly did that was not as severe as it was with Rachel.

"Actually I ran in to Suzaku," She said with a bright smile on her lips. He blinked, completely surprised by this. She giggled lightly, watching him happily. "I know, right? At first I thought he was on a date or something, since it looked like he was heading over here, but then after he saw me he sort of made a mad dash for it. I thought maybe something had happened and he wanted to talk to you, since it was then I noticed he was looking at you, but when I tried to follow him he disappeared. Has anything happened recently?"

"Not as far as he's told me, no. Just the usual stress from being in the military and everything," He said gently. He then shook his head and smiled at her lightly. "But, anyway, if he needs me he can call me or go to my house later. How are things with newspaper going exactly? I heard a rumor that Mrs. Gilberts, the advisor, might be dropping the club and leaving the school."

"Oh, my God, it's absolutely not true! She might have to go on maternity leave because she just found out she'd pregnant but she convinced Mr. Howards to take over until she can come back. Which is, like, totally awesome because Mr. Howards has the best computers in the whole school! His computers even have scanners on them!" She gushed eagerly. Lelouch kept a pleasant smile on his lips as she rattled on about this and that, wondering in the back of his head why Suzaku was hanging around, and if the other had been doing that all day.

…

Lelouch groaned lowly when nine o'clock finally rolled around. He had no more dates left but he was so tired from going here and there, walking around and pretending to be in good spirits the whole time. His stamina had always been lower than average, and this day had forced him past his breaking point. He was currently sitting on the train, heading home. It was another good block of a walk home from the train station to his house and his whole body was twitching in protest. "I am never going on another date as long as I live," He promised himself in a dull whisper, letting his eyes slip closed for what felt like a second.

When he opened them again, he was staring into a pair of rather annoyed looking emerald spheres.

"What the hell?" He yelped in shock, jolting back and hitting his head against the glass window of the train. He grabbed the back of his head and groaned, watching as the other moved from kneeling before him to sitting next to him. He looked around to find that, side for the two of them, the train was completely empty. This did not fill Lelouch with any sort of comfort. "Have you been following me all day?" He asked after halting from rubbing his head.

"And so what if I have?" Suzaku asked flatly, sounding almost offended that Lelouch might be uncomfortable with that. Violet spheres narrowed as he sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Why would you do that? I mean, if you wanted to go on a date with one of those girls you could have told me and I wouldn't have. Friends don't go after who the other one wants," Lelouch said delicately, hoping that this little guess on his part was the reason the other was so offended. After all, Suzaku would eventually have to put Euphemia in the past and move on with his own life (though Lelouch, admittedly, still suffered over immense guilt for her death himself).

"I don't care about those stupid bubbleheads!" Suzaku snapped back with a low snarl. Lelouch blinked a few times, even more baffled by this, and watched as the other's fists clenched in his lap. "They… They aren't the ones I want… Why the hell did you ask so many of them out, anyway?"

"They asked me! And it would have been rude to turn them down without seeing if there was any chemistry between them and me!" Lelouch retorted calmly, shifting his attention to the window. He glared out as the scenery that flew by; he'd slept through his own stop so it appeared he'd be forced to wait until it stopped there again.

"Oh please! You shot girls down left and right last year! Why are you being so different now?" Suzaku argued back again, causing Lelouch's eyes to twitch a bit. He shifted his attention from the view to annoyed brunette next to him.

"Because maybe I don't want to be a lonely jerk anymore, did you ever think of that? Sure, I don't have parents and I'm Milly's favorite person to torture, but all I've ever done is toss the good things I do have aside! I don't want to be like that anymore! I want to have friends, have a normal life, and maybe find a girlfriend! Is that really such a hard thing to believe?" This was an elaborate lie on Lelouch's part. He didn't really want any of those things; he wanted to kill his father and get back his little sister and just create a peaceful world. He wanted to overthrow the largest political powerhouse and leave it quivering in the wake of his destruction. But then again, he had to pretend he didn't remember a lot of things so he had to act like he was turning over a new leaf.

Silence followed his little declaration, in which Suzaku just stared at him as if he was a foreign creature, which filled Lelouch with some reassurance since that was what he wanted to be. "Are you sure you want a girlfriend?" Suzaku asked after blinking slowly.

"What?" Lelouch asked, deflating slightly. Was Suzaku… Was he being serious? Hadn't Lelouch just said that he wanted a girlfriend? "Were you not lis-"He was cut off when the other kissed him roughly, his hands clenched tightly around Lelouch's forearms. He blinked a few times, left momentarily dazed until a tongue pressed in past his lips and prodded at his. He blushed and closed his tightly, trying to figure out how to react to this exactly.

His mind, however, was left completely blank. When Suzaku pulled away, looking at him through half opened eyes, Lelouch felt his blush darken and his own eyes widen even more. The Japanese boy licked his lips lightly, a sultry glint shimmering in his deep jade orbs. "No more of this silly talk of girls, okay? We're teenagers now, Lelouch; it's time to get serious about who you are," He purred lowly before diving in for yet another kiss.

It was no surprise to Lelouch that the big story on the Monday news article, story written by Rachel, was "Caught in a bad Bromance: Is Suzaku Kururugi a Fanboy-Stalker to Lelouch Lamperogue?"

End

Not very long, but I feel that extending it further may have taken away from the comedy and fluff I threw into the last bit. Catfish, as this one is called, is because it is also a term used in reference to people who are not who they say they are (which could work in discussing either Lelouch or Suzaku) and the part "Caught in a bad Bromance" is actually from the lyrics of a parody song I saw a few days ago on youtube. I felt it could work for that so I put it in; I believe it was by Shane Dobsen (but I'm not too sure…) I hope this was what you had in mind, Strawberry Scented Paperclip, and sorry I didn't post it on Monday; I had to work late on Saturday and I completely spaced on Monday! Forgive me~! And please let me know what you all think in regards to this and hope to see you next chapter~!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. This story was requested by TrueCruelly; also, for this story let's just pretend Nunnally's only crippled and not blind. Kay? Thanks~!

Double Trouble

It had all started out as an innocent enough day; Lelouch had taken a shower, gone grocery shopping with Sayako, returned his library books merely seconds before he would have been stuck with a late fee, gotten himself some more books to read later, headed home, and enjoyed a light lunch with his precious little sister before she went out to go see a movie with a few of her friends from school. It was after doing the dishes and preparing to settle down with a book that things got complicated; all because of a single call.

"Master Lelouch?" Sayako asked politely, poking her head into the living room from the kitchen. Lelouch glanced up from the first page of his book curiously. "There is a man on the phone who wishes to speak to you. He says that you were put down as the emergency contact for a Suzaku Kururugi?"

That was the first strike of bad luck that sent Lelouch's stomach plummeting.

He got off the couch, setting the book down on the table next to it, and walked over calmly. He wasn't about to let his inner panic show, after all. He headed over to the phone hanging on the wall, a red light flashing on the portion stuck to the wall that indicated it was on hold, and picked it up. "Hello, Lelouch Lamperogue speaking," He said in his usual calm tone, glaring at the wall by the phone. What had Suzaku done now? Dropped a buzz saw on his foot? Accidently nailed his hand to a wall with a high-pressured nail gun?

"Hello~! This is Lloyd Asplund, head of the mechanics department~!" The other sang in a tone that made Lelouch flinch. No wonder Suzaku didn't like to talk much about work; this man sounded like a flamboyant man who most likely didn't like respecting other people's boundaries. "You see, I was working on a new invention of mine and Suzaku sort of got~! In~! The~! Way~! And now the machine has caused a little… Split in his thinking~! Would you mind terribly if I brought him by for you to take care of~! He's a danger to himself hanging around here in his current state~!" The other sang joyously, as if he had called to announce that Suzaku had single-handedly saved every tenant in a burning building, as well as the children and pets and potted plants, in a record-breaking time of thirty-three seconds… Not that Lelouch really doubted that Suzaku could actually accomplish such a task; he had seen first-hand multiple times what the soldier was capable of.

"I don't see why not. How bad is it, exactly?" He asked calmly, setting one hand on his hips and holding the phone with the other. He blinked a few times when he was answered by the dial tone. He growled, slammed the phone back down on the receiver, and headed toward the kitchen sink. He plucked the tea pot off the stove and began filling it was water. "It appears we'll be having Suzaku come by because of an injury sustained at work."

"Are you preparing some time for him then, Master Lelouch?" The young maid asked politely as she walked over. Lelouch plucked two mugs from the cabinet as the water boiled, setting them on the counter next the stove top. He then grabbed a box of green tea, rummaging through for two of the tea bags.

"I was actually going to make myself some tea to calm my nerves, considering his boss hung up on me half way through the conversation," Lelouch said through gritted teeth. He turned with a tense and annoyed smile on his lips. "Would you like some tea as well, Sayako?"

…

When the door bell chimed, Lelouch and Sayako had been sitting at the table on their third cup of tea each. They were enjoying a surprisingly pleasant conversation about old Japanese traditions. Lelouch stood and sighed. "That must be Suzaku and his boss. If you'd like, Sayako, you may go rest in your room; Suzaku is my responsibility and you rarely ever get to take any time for yourself," He said with a small smile. The young maid blinked, then smiled, bowed politely, and headed off. _'Well, I guess I'd better go see what exactly happened to that moron now.'_ Lelouch thought as he left the kitchen and opened the door.

Lelouch had been expecting two figures to arrive on his doorstep; instead, he was greeted by three. And two of them appeared to be Suzaku.

"Hello~! You are Lelouch, yes~?" The unmatching figure sang. Lelouch raised an eyebrow at the two identical figures, barely taking in a word the other was saying. "Well, as you can see, silly little Suzaku accidently got in the way of my new test run of my newest inventions and-"

"Actually, you didn't mention you were completing a test run; that was why I accidently got in the way," One of the two Suzaku's said gently, a small grin turning up his lips. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Although, I guess I really should have been paying more attention to my surroundings."

"More like this mad-man we call a boss should learn to speak up when he's about to try out some crazy new contraption he made that he doesn't even know what it'll do," The other one hissed flatly, glaring at the lavender haired male angrily. Said male's eye began to twitch and a small smirk turned up the second Suzaku's lips. "Oh, sorry, did you not want your failure shoved in your face?" He bit back sarcastically.

"These two are your problem now!" The scientist snapped, shoving the identical teens into the darker haired one before darting off. His shove, however, caused the pair to bump Lelouch and knock him over. He hit the ground and groaned, growling a little bit.

"Lelouch, are you okay?" The first Suzaku asked frantically, offering him his hand. After Lelouch took it, he was tugged up to his feet and was suddenly chest to chest with his helper. The other smiled brightly at him. "There. Much better, huh?"

"Uh… Y-Yeah. So, shall we go sit in the living room and discuss what happened completely?" Lelouch asked, stepping back and taking his hand from the other. He turned quickly, not waiting for a response, and headed into the mentioned room. He sat in a lounge chair while the two matching individuals sat next to one another on the couch. "So what exactly happened?"

"Well, Lloyd was trying out a new invention-"

"That the moron knew absolutely nothing about except that it would, as he put it, revolutionize the world-"

"And Miss Cecile had asked me to grab a toolbox on the other side of the room-"

"Because heaven forbid she do it herself, knowing that Lloyd was fooling around with some stupid new thing-"

"And it shot a laser and then-"

"We ended up like this," The two said in unison, taking turns until the last sentence was spoken. Lelouch blinked a few times then sighed and lightly massaged his forehead. Of course; leave it to an insane Britannian scientist to make a device that split Suzaku in two! Rakshata certainly wouldn't have done such a foolish thing!

"So, judging by your different tones of speaking, I assume that you are Suzaku's good side and Suzaku's bad side; the good side being the one who sounds more like Suzaku on a regular day to day basis and the bad side being the one who is a bit more… brash with his words," The raven haired male said with a small sigh. He dropped his hand, seeing that one was staring at him in confusion and the other glaring slightly. "Anyway, did Lloyd stay how long you would be divided in… Well, obviously, two?" He asked with a heavy sigh.

"He said that, if his calculations were correct-"

"Which they most likely aren't, given that he's a complete crackpot-"

"We'd be back to normal in a few hours," The calmer of the pair finished, sending a small glare at the ruder of the two. He then flashed Lelouch a bright smile. "He said that he wanted us to experiment and see how much we could feel and do, since we're split in half and everything."

"And I assume you want me to help with that, yes?" Lelouch asked with another sigh. He stood then and nodded. "Okay, I guess you'll have to stay here until everything is handled. Well, since I doubt that uniform is very comfortable, how about you each have a chance to shower and change? I believe you left a few pairs of clothes here for when you stay over." He mumbled aloud, resting one hand on his hip and the other on his chin as he thought. He then nodded, remembering that he had left the duffel bag the other had given him in the closet. "So who wants to go first?"

"I will; this uniform is completely revolting," Bad-zaku, as Lelouch had decided to call him, growled lowly. Lelouch nodded, heading off and getting the duffel bag. When he started to head down the hall he ran into Bad-zaku getting a towel from the closet.

"Here; you can pick whatever you'd like from the bag. And just leave it in there for the other Suzaku when you're done, if you don't mind," He said, calmly handing it over. The other shrugged as he headed for the bathroom door.

"Whatever," He said flatly, the door closing with a soft click behind him. Lelouch sighed lightly and headed toward the front room. Good-zaku was seated on the couch, grinning at some children's show flickering on the television. Lelouch raised an eyebrow at the naïve male who was still unaware of his presence.

"Are you… Laughing at Hannah Montana Forever?" He asked, unable to hide his revulsion at the matter. Good-zaku suddenly jumped, fumbling for the remote, and changed the channel to a sports program. He grinned up at Lelouch nervously.

"What are you talking about? You must be seeing things!" The other laughed nervously. Lelouch shook his head and walked over, sitting next to the other and picking up his book. There was a pause, permitting Lelouch time to read a good three pages of his story, before Good-zaku opened his mouth to speak again. "What are you reading?"

"Much Ado About Nothing by William Shakespeare," He answered calmly, glancing up briefly at the other male. Good-zaku looked down for a second and then glanced back up.

"Is it the one where the two lovers die at the end?"

"No, Suzaku, what you're thinking of is Romeo and Juliet. This one is about using rumors to trick two people to fall in love and also using rumors to break two other lovers up," He explained briefly. The plot was slightly more complicated than that, but he wasn't in the mood to give a full-blown summary. He then turned back to the pages, only perking up when he could tell Good-zaku was still staring at him. He sighed lightly and shut the book, looking over at the other. "Did you want to talk?" He asked with a small sigh.

The other male flinched lightly and then gulped, a small blush coming to his cheeks. He averted his gaze briefly then glanced back up, a small flicker of determination in his eyes. "What… What are you feelings for me?" He asked abruptly. Lelouch blinked a few times, completely thrown off kilter with this question, before tilting his head slightly.

"Why do you ask?" He pressed calmly. The other blushed even darker at this. Now, Lelouch was not an idiot (his IQ being high enough to be considered a genius) but he was a little… Less than concerned with human emotions, to put it lightly. Lelouch rarely considered emotions when he planned out his strategies against Britannia, his strategies to convince the teachers to allow him to retake a test he failed because he slept through it, or his strategies to avoid Milly and her Student Council minions on days where a festival was taking place/ being planned. Considering the only emotions he ever spent any amount of time musing over were his hatred for his family and his love for Nunnally on a regular basis, he wasn't exactly catching on to what the Japanese male was insinuating.

Good-zaku released a small sigh before leaning closer and lightly pressing his lips to Lelouch's. The ebony haired male tensed up from surprise and blinked a few times. He didn't push the other away but he didn't kiss back, causing the other to lean back with a hurt expression. "Do you not like me back like that, Lelouch?" He asked softly, eyes looking like they might just fill with tears.

On the inside, however, Lelouch was sent into a tizzy. A council was being held between his various sides (Lelouch Lamperogue, Zero, Lelouch vi Britannia (at age ten) and then there was the nearly microscopic Lelouch with a sticky-note on his chest that read "Thoughts involving feeling") to decide how to handle this. Admittedly, Lelouch had actually had one of two risqué dreams in which he and Suzaku were doing things that, well, just friends were not known to do. "I-It's not that… I just… I haven't ever really," Lelouch stammered out rather lamely, which was admittedly a feat for him, given his usual smooth verbal skills. _'I haven't ever really kissed a guy.'_ He finished in his head, unable to get his mouth to make the words heard. Good-zaku blinked then smiled bright

"It's okay Lelouch; just let me love you, ne?" He asked softly, leaning in again and seizing up the paler male's lips. He received a small, weak little whimper but the other's fingers did find his hair, lightly curling into the locks. He felt a tongue lightly, shyly, prod against his lower lip and he let out a small keening noise that he wasn't even aware he could make.

Lelouch was honestly surprised but it actually felt… Nice to just let things happen. He knew that Suzaku wouldn't take advantage of him (even if he was split into two personas) and somehow that sense of trust made giving in to something as simple as the kiss that much more delightful. When he felt the other's tongue invade his mouth he arched slightly, pressing himself closer to the tanner male. He felt the other smile lightly as his tongue explore the moist cavern known as Lelouch's mouth.

"What the hell is this?" An enraged voice suddenly snapped, causing Lelouch and Good-zaku to break apart and look up, faces painted a rather endearing scarlet color. There stood Bad-zaku, glaring at them, in a wife beater, mesh shorts and a white towel draped over his shoulders. Lelouch then noticed that the enraged look was not fixed on him, but on Good-zaku. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm showing Lelouch that I love him!" Good-zaku answered with a small smile in place. He clearly didn't understand that the other was not pleased by the actions in the slightest bit.

"You idiot, that's not going to please him!" These words caused Lelouch's eye to twitch and an even darker blush to crawl across his cheeks. Good-zaku blinked a few times and looked between them curiously, as if not really understanding what the other was saying. "You have to be rough and let him know that he belongs to you!"

'_What… What the hell?'_ Lelouch thought frantically, all the Lelouch's that made up his mental council beginning to panic as well (except the little sticky-note Lelouch; he had gotten a bloody nose from the visuals he had concocted) and he was left there with a rather stupefied expression.

"What? No way! I might hurt him!" Good-zaku yelped, holding Lelouch tightly against him. The young Britannian had felt his eye beginning to twitch again while his face turned so red it almost seemed to turn purple.

"Listen to me you, you knuckle head; I know what I'm talking about!" He snapped angrily. The two began bickering until they hear someone clear their throat. All three turned to see Sayako standing in the doorway, a stern look on her face.

'_Thank you God! Sayako will help me!'_ Lelouch thought, a part of him so happy to see her tears almost perked at his eyes. His face suddenly fell when she held up a camera.

"This bickering simply won't do; let's video tape what Lelouch looks like while being intimate with each of you and then, after wards, we can decide which one knew what would really get him going. And, to assure there is no cheating, while you're taking turns the one not with Lelouch will wait out here," She announced happily.

And with those words, Lelouch suddenly realized why Sayako had been employed by the Ashford family.

…

"Cecile, where is Suzaku~?" Lloyd mused the next day at work, a bored scowl on his lips. The blue haired woman perked up slightly and blinked. "Or, rather, where are both the Suzakus'?" He asked, his tone becoming a mix of annoyed and tired then.

"Suzaku is back to being himself, as a single Suzaku," She began to explain calmly, "and he called in today. He told me he needed to take care of something concerning the friend you left him with yesterday."

Lloyd perked up, lips tipping back up in to a grin and lifting his head from his desk. "And did he give a valid reason~?" He asked eagerly. The young woman blinked and then blushed, turning away and clearing her throat uncomfortably. "Miss Cecile~! As your boss, as well as Suzaku's boss, I demand you tell me his reason~! How can I clear his time off if his excuse is no good in my eyes~?" He purred teasingly, resting his chin in his hand.

She sighed heavily and looked at him, cheeks still lightly dusted with pink. "Well, I guess his two personas… Confronted his friend with his feelings. And now, because of what occurred, his friend is far too… Um… S-Sore, to get out of bed," She fumbled out, cheeks darkening in color as she continued on. He blinked then smirked and nodded.

Perhaps next time he'd have to divide Suzaku into thirds, just to see what would happen then?

End

This was much more comical than intended but I'm currently trying to fight of a pretty bad head cold so… I may come back to this and edit it, add in the lemons between Lelouch and the Zakus', when I update next week. Also, my update might be coming late next week; like, let's say, on Saturday. On Friday on of my most awesome-tastic friends (the one who got me into both the Code Geass fandom and the SuzaLulu fandom) is coming home from her college for the Christmas vacation and I was thinking that, since I don't have work next Friday, I'd go with to see her. Also, I work Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday next week, so I may not be able to finish the chapters in time. If I do, I'll update like usual; if not, check my account out on Saturday and my stories should be updated. Thanks for reading this and now, I bid you all a fond good night and pleasant dreams~!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. This one was suggested to me by an anonymous reviewer, Yume, and I hope everyone thinks it's cute~!

Popping Pills

It was a rare occurrence for Suzaku Kururugi to ever get sick; Lelouch assumed that there was most likely going to be a blue moon that night.

It had all started out innocently enough with a little case of the sniffles. The raven haired male had suggested that his brown-haired partner take some medicine to begin fighting off the cold before it began. The other male had argued that with his strong immune system and physique he would be fine without the medicine. _'I guess I shouldn't rub it in his face, though, since he is sick and all,'_ Lelouch mused to himself as he looked at the numbers on the screen. He sighed lightly and shook his head. "Well, you've got a fever. It's not too high but it's better that you stay home and rest it away." He said calmly.

"N-No, Lelouch, I'll be fine," Suzaku forced out, his sentence ending with a harsh cough that made the other male flinch a little bit. Lelouch rolled his eyes and stood calmly, pressing the blanket a little higher up on the other individual.

"You aren't going to argue with me about this. You didn't listen to me before and look where it got you," He pointed out while placing the little device he'd used back in the first aid kit and clamping it shut. He stood and looked back at the other with a small scowl on his features. "I'll call over to your department and let your boss know that you'll be staying here because of a fever and a very bad cough. After that I'm making you some soup, which you will eat, and then some I'm going to give you some medicine, which you will take. Am I understood?"

Suzaku sighed heavily, coughing a little bit, before giving a small nod. "You're lucky I feel like someone was having a bonfire in my body; if not, I'd be arguing with you some more," Suzaku grumbled. Lelouch flashed a weak smile, concerned about the other's health, before heading out, shutting the door quietly.

"Lelouch, is everything okay?" A timid voice asked worriedly, causing the older male to jolt and turn. Behind him was Nunnally, seated in her wheelchair, with a worried little frown on her face. "I thought a heard a lot of painful coughing."

"You did," He said gently, walking over and taking her hand gently. He smiled, despite her being unable to see it. "Suzaku is sick so he'll be staying here today so I can take care of him."

"Do you want me to stay too?" She asked worriedly. Today Nunnally as supposed to go to a picnic for all the Student Council members of the Junior High to talk about what they expected to do as a fund raiser in a few weeks. "The meeting isn't really all that important."

"It's okay, Nunnally, you go out and have some fun. Suzaku just needs some food and rest and he'll be back on his feet in no time," Lelouch said, gently patting his sister's head reassuringly. He then behind her wheelchair and calmly began leading her back down the hallway. "I was actually going to make his food here in a moment. Would you like some as well?"

"No thank you, Big Brother," Nunnally mused happily, "since I will be going to the meeting I figured I should save my appetite." He smiled and nodded a bit. He then made sure that everything was situated and Sayako was tending to Nunnally to make the call. He was opening the can of soup he'd fished from the cabinet while he held the phone to his ear with his shoulder.

"Hello~? Engineering Corps~!" A merry voice sang on the other end. Lelouch knew this to be the tones of Earl Lloyd Asplund (from his many run-ins with the Engineering Corps while parading about as Zero with his comrades), a rather insane man.

"Hello. This is Lelouch Lamperogue, calling on behalf of Suzaku Kururugi. He has a fever and terrible cough so he'll be residing at my house for the remainder of the day to fend off the illness," He said evenly. He heard the other male chuckle lightly at this.

"So this was just a courtesy call, yes~?" The other mused as if it were entertaining. Lelouch scowled slightly as he stirred the soup in the pot, watching as it finally began to heat up. How exactly did Suzaku deal with this guy on a daily basis? "Well, I'm disappointed but I guess I'll just have to make Kururugi work twice as hard tomorrow when he comes back~! Thank you~!"

"Wait, you can't do th-"Lelouch was cut off by the dial tone in his ear. His eye twitched and he snapped his phone shut, glaring at the little screen while tossing it onto the kitchen table. Due to his lack of strength no damage (not even a little scratch) was dealt to the little device. He focused instead on the soup and making sure it was prepared perfectly before filling up a bowl for his Japanese companion. "That man is going to get it if he does what he said. I'll make sure of it with my Geass." Lelouch mumbled as he set the soup, a glass of water and a few pills on the little wooden tray he could use to carry it back to his room. He then headed out and cursed himself when he had to work at opening his door.

He opened it to see Suzaku starting to get out of bed. He was met with a piercing glare as he slid back under the covers. "I was just going to get the door for you," The other mumbled with a tired yet still charming little grin on his lips.

"No, you can sit up and eat your food though. And then I'm going to watch to make sure you take those pills I brought you," He warned in a cheerful tone as the other got resituated so that the wooden tray could be set in his lap.

"You're really good at this kind of stuff, Lelouch. You'll be a great parent someday," Suzaku beamed lightly as the other set the tray before him. He then coughed harshly, covering his mouth with one hand. Lelouch twitched when he heard the other gag slightly (though Suzaku argued that he was imagining it) and pointed at the soup sternly.

"Eat that now. And then you'll be taking your medicine," He almost snarled before pulling out a book and beginning to read it quietly. He hadn't had much time for reading between having to do his schoolwork and draw up plans for the Black Knights. C2 usually just sat around and burned even bigger holes into Lelouch's pockets with her constant need of a pizza fix (or, more recently, her new obsession with a certain yellow plush in a funny hat) instead of do something useful. He didn't want to press Sayako too hard on the house work and tending what Nunnally needed, so he did his best to help with that as well. His social life had taken a blow as well, but it didn't bother him much, considering he still got to see Suzaku every now and again.

"So what are you reading this time?" Suzaku asked after a loud sniffling noise (and disgusting, in Lelouch's opinion), the spoon in hand. Lelouch glanced up for a second then closed his book and stood, leaving the room with the door open quietly.

'_Dear God, I forgot to get him tissues,'_ He thought in slight annoyance. He opened the bathroom door and spotted the blue checkered box almost immediately. He paused again to think. _'Is there anything else I should get him? Well, tissues are one and… Oh, I should get a wet rag for his forehead and a dish of cold water to dip it in when it gets dry.'_ He thought, heading back out to the kitchen. He pulled out a small plastic red bowl, then headed back toward the restroom. Across the hall was the linen closet, where he located a washcloth, and then returned to the bathroom. He filled up the little bowl with cold water, put the washcloth in it to get wet, and finally headed back to the room with the tissues in one hand. He was pleased when he walked in to see that Suzaku had finished off all of the soup in his absence.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Lelouch," Suzaku said with a small smile. Lelouch set the tissues down on the night stand with the bowl, then moved the tray of empty bowl to the floor. He plucked the glass of water and pills of the wooden carrying tray and gave them to the other male.

"Take your medicine," He said calmly while turning his attention to the washcloth. He pulled it from the water, making sure to ring it out in the dish, then carefully folded it over itself. Once that was done he looked over to see that Suzaku was just chasing the last pill down with a gulp of water. "Now lay back down so I can put this on your forehead. I also brought you the tissues in case you need to blow your nose; sniffling like you were will only keep you sick and irritate your throat more." He said, watching as the other shifted until he was comfortable. He then reached over, lightly pushing the other's bangs up, and then set the washcloth over the warmed skin.

"You're hands are really cold. They feel nice," The sick individual whimpered lightly, causing violet orbs to widen a small amount. A thought came to the paler male and he reached over, lightly resting his hand against the side of the other's face. He was met with a confused look.

"This might help you get to sleep," Lelouch mumbled as an excuse, a faint blush coming to his cheeks. Suzaku blinked a few times then smiled, nuzzling deeper into the blankets and the other's cool skin.

"Thanks, Lelouch," He mumbled happily before closing his eyes, the medicine already beginning to do its work. Lelouch smiled a little bit and sat there the rest of the day with a book in one hand and the other gently resting against his companion's cheek.

End

Not very long, I know, but work is tough. Plus I didn't really know what to do too much for this chapter; whenever I get sick I get quarantined to my room and send texts to whichever parents stayed home (if I'm actually that sick) or just get what I need on my own. But I didn't really think that my personal experiences would be very cute or fluffy so I tried to make it a little more like I assume the suggester had in mind. Sorry if this fails epically… Anyway, next chapter is already planned out! I suggest you all check out the song Sugar Rush by Cash Cash~! Until then I hope everyone is well~!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. This chapter was all me (with a little inspiration from the song _Sugar Rush_ by Cash Cash) and it is AU. Also, I will be separating this one into parts for my own amusement so any other chapters with a title similar to this one will be a continuation. I hope you all enjoy it~!

Sweet as Sugar

Suzaku Kururugi had never had to ask for help before in regards to his classes; normally he could slack off by doing the homework without making sure the answers were right until things got down to the wire and then pass with a low B. But his Physics class was kicking his ass like he never thought was possible for a class. So, in the end, he had been convinced to seek out a tutor in the form of Senior class Treasurer, Euphemia li Britannia.

Euphemia was in the top five percent of her whole class, was fluent in four languages, and considered one of the cutest girls in school. As a tutor, however, she did not come cheap. "It'll be about eleven dollars an hour. And, judging by your notes, homework, and test scores, you'll need at least four hours a day, at least three days a week," She had told him plainly with a bright grin on her lips. His eyes had twitched at the thought of the paying her over one hundred dollars a week but he needed the help. If his parents found out how low his grades were there would be Hell to pay.

He had, reluctantly, agreed to her terms and so far it seemed to be well worth it. He was three weeks into his tutoring session with his winter exams coming up in about two months and things were looking pretty good. His understanding of Physics was a little clearer and his grade in said class was currently at a wonderful B minus. Given that his other classes were doing fine as well, he was feeling pretty good about everything.

Until the day Euphemia decided to change their tutoring schedule on him.

"My younger brother is coming home and my parents don't want him spending his afternoons all alone. I hope you don't mind having the tutoring sessions at my house from now on," She has said politely. He had been unable to argue so he'd merely agreed. She had beamed and handed him a little slip of paper. "Head to this address about thirty minutes after school, okay?" And after getting a little nod, she had twirled on her heels and trotted off, leaving behind the light click of heeled school shoes behind her.

So now, here he was, ringing the doorbell to a beautiful little two-story home about three blocks away from the school. He shivered lightly, not from the slight nip in the air from the oncoming cold front of winter but more for the fear of going into a strangers' home. He perked up when he heard the locks on the other end being shifted and was greeted by someone who was not Euphemia stepping into the doorway.

The strange male had pale skin that reminded him of the moon on a cloudless night, luminous plum tinted eyes that shimmered like lights on a Christmas tree, and obsidian hued hair that fanned out around his head and into his eyes. The young man looked at him with one dark brow raised. "Can I help you?" He asked flatly in a deep yet velvety tone of voice.

Suzaku stared for a moment before jolting back up right. "Uh, hi. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. I'm here to see Euphemia; she's my tutor," He said nervously, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. The other glanced at him then disappeared back inside for a moment, leaving the door cracked. When it was pushed open again, it was Euphemia inviting him inside.

"Sorry about Lelouch; he's a little anti-social," She giggled as Suzaku headed in, switching his sneakers for a pair of guest slippers. The inky haired male was seated on the couch sipping iced soda through a straw with a bored look on his face, an episode of _Mythbusters_ on the television, and glanced up only briefly at mention of his name. "Oh, don't look at me like that little brother! Maybe you should try spending time with more kids your own age like Suzaku!" She huffed, hands on her hips.

He shrugged before turning his attention back to the television. "Because I am not going to waste my time associating with people who only reach half my intelligence," He answered before taking down another gulp of soda. Euphemia rolled her eyes and led Suzaku through the room and into the kitchen, making sure to shut the door behind them. The sounds of the television were cut off by the heavy swinging door.

"Sorry about Lelouch; he's a child genius who just got his law degree. He's going to be one of the youngest lawyer's in modern history," She explained calmly. She headed to the fridge and pulled out two sodas, offering one to Suzaku.

"So he's around my age?" He asked while popping the top. Euphemia looked at him curiously and he took a quick sip of his drink. "You said something about hanging with kids his own age like me so I assumed you meant kids around my age."

"Yeah, he is. He's a few months older than you, actually, but he really doesn't act like it," She stated with a small smile. She then popped the tab on her own soda and took a seat next to him. Okay, so let's get started on your homework for today, okay?"

Though Suzaku wanted to keep going in regards to the conversation of Lelouch but let it drop for fear that it would make Euphemia uncomfortable.

…

The next weeks were spent at Euphemia's in regards to their study sessions. And, much to Suzaku's surprise, he actually got to talk to Lelouch a few times.

He learned from Euphemia that most of the Britannia children had different mothers' and one shared father. Lelouch's mother had been the most recent of wives taken on by their father and he also learned that Charles zi Britannia was actually still married to a few of the other mothers as well (which made him feel a little uneasy, but luckily the older man was never really around). One day, when Euphemia rushed off to answer a call from her full-blood older sister, Lelouch had waltzed in to get a snack. "Cornelia call again?" He had asked flatly.

"Oh, is that her name? Euphemia just said her sister was on the phone," Suzaku said, glancing up from his textbook and calculator. The other scoffed lightly, propping the fridge door open and letting it rest against his hip while he tilted his upper half better to peer inside.

"Talk about over-protective; Cornelia calls here at least three times a day to talk to Euphemia. Hell, she calls five times on the days when there's no school," He had grumbled lightly. He plucked an apple dipped in chocolate with peanuts all over it from the fridge, some plastic wrap covering it as it sat in a little paper dish with a stick jutting out of it. A yellow sticky note with the name "Lelouch" etched on in graceful cursive fell off as he plucked off the see-through cover and shut the fridge back up. He then hopped up on the counter, sitting on it, and plucked a piece off; apparently Lelouch, wherever he'd bought the little confection, had requested it be precut to make eating it later easier.

"Well, it just means she cares about her," Suzaku responded, tilting in his chair so he could see the other easier. He rested on arm on the table and the other was draped along the back of the chair. Lelouch took a bite out of the apple slice, releasing a small contented purr, and chewed quietly for a moment.

He swallowed just as quietly before responding. "I miss my younger sister and we were just as close in yet I still let her have her own life; I call her once a week earlier in the morning on the weekends when I know she doesn't have school and hasn't left to do anything yet. That way I can still let her know how much I care while respecting her own desires. Euphemia doesn't get out nearly as much as she should because she doesn't want Cornelia to feel ignored or get hurt," He said flatly. When Suzaku thought about it, that made quite a bit of sense; Euphemia rarely went to school events, despite being on the Student Council, and had never accepted a single offer for a date. "She only accepted your request for tutoring because you agreed to pay and, after missing a few calls, figured she could get you to come here instead so she gets the whole kitten caboodle."

"So she lied to me? Geez," Suzaku said with a small sigh, shaking his head. Lelouch snorted and took another bite from his treat.

"And what did she tell you was the reason she had to change your study sessions to being here?" He asked before tossing the last bite of the slice into his mouth.

"She said your parents asked her to baby-sit you until you could find a better way to spend your time," He answered flatly, jumping to his feet when the other began coughing and gagging on his apple. He darted over and smacked the other's back for him, hoping it would help clear the airway. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked frantically.

"Just fine; my older sister has decided to act like I'm a crude little child instead of admitting her older sibling simply has a sister complex!" He hissed angrily, massaging his throat lightly. Suzaku lightly rubbed his back in a way he hoped was soothing.

"I'm sorry; if it makes you feel any better, I didn't really think she was being serious anyway. Something about a teenage boy needing his older sister to baby-sit simply didn't make much sense to me from the start," He said gently. He was answered with a sigh and small smile from the other.

Which surprised him, because the up-curve of lips ended up kicking his heart into overdrive.

"Thanks," He said while sliding down from the counter with his sugary treat in hand, "it's nice to see someone has some sense around here. Maybe I'll talk to you some more later." He has said as he exited, Euphemia heading in with a quick glance between the two.

"What was that all about? Did Lelouch actually talk to you? And are you blushing?" Euphemia babbled curiously, getting up in Suzaku's face. He jerked back after blinking back a slight daze and his cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink. "You are blushing! You're interested in Lelouch now, aren't you?" She gasped.

"I… I guess I am… Just a little bit," He mumbled shyly, looking off to the side and rubbing the back of his head. He blinked a bit when he felt a thick, wicked aura of some sort ebbing in his direction. A quick glance up showed Euphemia wearing a demonic glare and annoyed scowl.

"Suzaku Kururugi," She said slowly, pointing at him, "if you so much as lay a finger on my little brother, I will kill you! No one may court him until every other older sibling has had the chance to give them their approval!" She declared brazenly. He blinked, took a step back, and watched as the usually cheery girl whipped her head back and released a siren-like laugh that sent chills up his spine.

Despite her words, however, Suzaku was a rather stubborn boy; he continued conversing with Lelouch when she wasn't around and decided to try using the other's sweet tooth to help him win his heart (whether Euphemia liked it or not.)

…

Suzaku had picked up a small box of caramel chocolates (which he'd learned through a few "sneaky" questions were Lelouch's favorites) before classes and been hiding it in his bag all day. Now, as he sat in the kitchen with Lelouch sitting next to him, both sipping from glass mugs filled to the rim with hot cocoa and tiny marshmallows shaped like snowmen, he rummaged through and plucked it out. "Here," He smiled, holding the decently sized box out to the other.

Amethyst spheres shifted between jade orbs and the offered sweets. "Why would you get me something like this?" Lelouch asked slowly in shock, taking the box in both hands. Suzaku merely smiled wider back happily.

"Because I really like getting to hang out with you and talk. I figured I'd give you a little token of my gratitude," He said happily before turning his attention back to the equations he had to complete.

"Thanks," Lelouch mumbled before setting the box down and lifting the lid. He nibbled on it quietly and they both just enjoyed one another's company for a moment or two. After a little while, Suzaku glanced up curiously.

"Do they taste alright?" He asked, wanting to make sure he'd gotten the right ones. He didn't want Lelouch to be disappointed or anything, after all. The other perked up and nodded, plucking one up and holding it out to him.

"Here; try one. Just open your mouth, okay?" He asked casually. Suzaku blinked but did as he was told. Lelouch lightly pressed the treat in, his fingertips brushing against the other's lips. They both jolted up at a slight jolt of excitement they felt at the slight contact. Lelouch then grinned, picked up the box, and headed out, waving behind him casually with one hand.

Suzaku sat there, stupefied, until Euphemia returned and he set to frantically making himself look absorbed in his studies.

End

I've needed a sort of release from writing depressing things (since Claws is pretty much angst right now) so I decided to gift you all with this short, sweet little bit of fluff. Also, I will not be updating my stories on this Saturday but the shift in update schedule will take place as of next Saturday. Other than that, the only other thing is in regards to my original fiction; if you're interested in reading my original fiction than send me a PM (or if you're new to FF and don't know how to, say so in your review) and I'll send you the link to my account on FictionPress. I will admit, however, that my original fiction is rarely updated simply because of my fanfics needing more attention and that my story (since I took my other story down to give it a desperately needed re-write) is not very popular with one review and very few faves. But if you're interested, please let me know; and, if you have the time, give me a little feed back there. I allow anonymous reviews so you don't have to login/ make an account to tell me what you thought. Well, see ya next chapter and hope you continue reading my works~!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. This is my first little experiment with Genderbender!Lelouch, so please tell me what you think of my portrayal of him as a girl. Also, this is a sort of parody of _The Mediator Series_ by Meg Cabot but a few of the abilities I give Lucia are not in the book.

Ghost Stories by Candlelight

Most girls would spend their Friday nights at the mall shopping, out on dates, or yammering on an IM account with their friends about the party they plan to sneak out to the following night; sadly. Lucia vi Britannia did not have that delight. _'All I wanted to do was cuddle up with a good book and what happens? Some ghost shows up in my room begging me to go save his daughter from making a terrible mistake,'_ She thought bitterly as she pulled on her black leather gloves. She straightened her long sleeved black top and smoothed out her snug black jeans. She hated wearing all black but when one is planning to sneak out of your house at around ten o'clock, it's normally a good idea to blend; though, for arguments sake, Lucia probably could have gone out through the front door.

Lucia had moved to Japan with her now single mother. After her father and younger sister, Nunnally, died in a car accident two years ago, Marianne vi Britannia had been left shell shocked. Though she had also been devastated by the duel lose, Lucia pulled herself together and turned herself into a support system for her mother. Marianne became an alcoholic and, after two years of suggesting it, they had finally left the old family flat behind to try and move forward. Marianne was currently in rehab (though she wasn't taking to it quite that well yet) and Lucia was trying to keep up a somewhat normal life.

Her ability to see, hear, and touch ghosts, however, seemed to prefer to make it rather difficult for her.

Lucia was forced to accept her ability two years ago, when the ghosts of her father and sister came for a social call. All her life Lucia had seen and heard people that weren't really there, but no one believed her. Finally, when she got dumped in therapy at age eight until age ten, she decided it'd be better to hide her ability from the world and pretend it didn't exist. Her sister and father informed her, however, that it was the will of a higher power that she help these ghosts find eternal rest. And since it was their final request that she fulfill her destiny and take care of her mother, Lucia had found herself stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Hurry up! If you don't hurry, it'll be too late to save Yumi!" The ghost in her backyard snapped angrily. His name was Rai Higawa, once an influential business man and now a ghost trying to get aid in protecting his daughter from his somewhat shady business partners. He was a stout man with brown eyes, black hair, and a rounded belly; the typical business man in all those comics Lucia liked to read when she knew no one was around.

"Calm down," Lucia huffed as she crawled out of her window and on to the roof of her two-floor family home. She crawled slowly toward the ladder always positioned against the roof so she could safely get up and down. She shot a quick glance toward the house next door, debating on seeking out the help of her neighbor, before tossing the thought aside and beginning her descent. _'I can handle this without that moron,'_ She thought in a slight huff as she touched the ground. "Okay, so where exactly are we heading?"

"The docks! That's where they do their business; they hide the drugs in plastic containers in the fish they catch," Rai informed her calmly. Lucia rolled her eyes and pulled out her bicycle, getting on the seat and beginning to pedal.

"Of course; shady business is always done at the docks. It's like some cliché that got turned into an unwritten rule of thumb or something," She huffed as she started downhill. Her house was on the end of a cul-de-sac that was at the top of a somewhat steep hill; it certainly helped her with going places but made the ride back up rather exhausting.

"Less yammer, more pedaling!" The man snapped, hovering beside her in the air near her head. Being able to levitate was definitely one of Lucia's least favorite things about ghosts; while she had to bust her butt to do this or that for them, they would just float around her and nag like miserable old women. And most of the time, she wouldn't even get a thank you from the spirits!

…

Lucia had hidden her bike in a shrub about a mile away from the warehouse at the dock and currently they were hiding behind a dumpster a few feet away from the warehouse. "If we can just get them caught by the cops before they leave to grab Yumi, we should be okay," Rai informed her, but she could hear the fear in his voice. It was understandable, really; the yakuza did not play around, considering they'd been the once to turn him into a ghost in the first place.

'_This shouldn't be too hard; good thing I didn't go ask that moron for help,'_ Lucia laughed to herself as she pulled out her cell phone. She was referring to her next-door neighbor, and only friend, Suzaku Kururugi, who also shared her ability to see ghosts.

Suzaku had been doing this whole thing much longer than Lucia had been; when he was ten years old his parents were brutally murdered and their ghosts had come to him shortly after. He had testified in court against the man who killed his parents and then, because it was what his parents had wanted, he was given the house to live in. His kendo instructor, and a personal friend of his family, Toh-Doh Kyoshiro, had become his caretaker and moved in with him so that he could stay in the house. When Lucia arrived and had a nasty run-in with a ghost at her new school, it was Suzaku who had helped her survive the whole ordeal. Normally she and Suzaku would handle these things as a team but after a rather nasty fight earlier that day, Lucia was in no mood to ask the other ghost-seer for his assistance.

She perked up curiously when she saw an all black car with tinted windows pull up. A few men exited, a young girl with them; She had bright blue eyes filled with fear, black hair tugged back in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon, a piece of duck tape slapped over her mouth and her hands tied behind her back with a rather rough looking bit of rope. "That's Yumi! You took too long and now they have my daughter! You stupid little bitch!" Rai snapped frantically, glaring at Lucia but staring at his little girl with fearful eyes. Lucia rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, yeah," She began in a clipped tone of voice, "it's all my fault. I mean, I am the parent who owed money to a group that I knew had no problem with killing me or going after my daughter when ending my life didn't seem to work out well enough for them. Yup, if only I hadn't been such a fool." The sarcasm in her tone was clear and she didn't care when the other individual flinched at her words. She shook her head and pulled her cell out, dialing 9-1-1 calmly and holding the receiver to her ear.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" The bored sounding woman on the other end asked. Lucia could just see the other leaning back in her chair, chomping gum and filing her nails.

"Yeah, hi," Lucia said politely. She shifted a bit, moving away from the dumpster since the smell was starting to make her eyes water, and glared at the sulking ghost beside her. "I'd like to report that there's a kidnapping going on right now by the docks."

"And how do you know that, young lady?" The other now sounded skeptical, which just annoyed Lucia. She, however, remained calm and collected.

"I was riding my bike past the docks and saw some guys getting out of a car just now. They had a girl with them and she was all tied up with ropes and tape and junk," She explained calmly. She heard the other shift slightly on the other end.

"My goodness! Where are you?"

"I'm at the dock right now," Lucia said calmly. She peered over one side of the dumpster, making sure they hadn't heard or seen her at all. "They took the girl into warehouse num-"She was cut off when a searing pain rushed through her, starting at her head. She fell to the side, groaning, and dropped her phone. Another blow was landed and she blacked out, almost eager to enter the blackness.

"Miss? Miss, are you still on the line? Please tell me wha-"The line, however, was disconnected as the electric hunk of red plastic was beaten to little pieces with a baseball bat.

…

When she came to, Lucia was aware of two things; first that she was tied to a chair and the second being that she suddenly understood why her mother hated having the currents up when she was hung over. Never again would Lucia chide her mother for keeping the room dark or having the thermostat turned down so low. She blinked, despite the little pink and white specks in her eyes, and looked around herself curiously. Yumi, screaming and sobbing to be let go, was situated next to her in another chair. There were about six or seven men in total; all seeming to look identical in the exact same dark suits with the same blocky hair-cuts. Only slight differences in hair and eye color separated them.

Not surprisingly, Rai Higawa was nowhere to be found.

"Damn prick; I agree to help fulfill his final wish and how does he repay me? He leaves me for dead! If I become a ghost, I am so going to kick his spectral ass to the next life!" She cursed to herself. She received an odd look from the still crying girl.

"What are you talking about, little girl? Did you really think you could sneak around my place of business and get away with it? Especially if you planned to call the cops on me," The leader, the tallest man of them with sunglasses on, sneered lightly. She glared back up at him and scoffed, rolling her eyes a bit and looking around for any sign of escape.

'_Well, these ropes are way too tight to squirm free. And the knots too high up for me to reach with my fingers,'_ Lucia began to think worriedly, looking toward her ankles instead. She was left with just as little wiggle room there as well. _'And there's no way I can squirm my ankles free; not that my ankles being free would really do me any good. I mean, sure, I guess I could try kicking at them but that wouldn't really be a big help; I've got the physical prowess of a turtle trapped on it's back.'_ She lamented to herself bitterly.

Usually Suzaku handled any issues with other physical requirements. Lucia saw their situation like this; Suzaku was the brawns and Lucia was the brains. She would find their way in while Suzaku would help her get in and he would handle any other hindrances. But then she had decided to keep him out of this incident and it was, apparently, a big mistake on her part. _'Apparently this is where my wacky adventures with ghosts and Suzaku end,'_ She thought with a heavy sigh, closing her eyes to try and relax.

And then she heard the shatter of a window and suddenly felt significantly better.

"What the hell? Who the hell are you?" One of them snapped angrily. Lucia opened her eyes to see Rai Higawa standing a few feet away with a grin. She was less interested in him, however, when she spotted the lone figure giving the guards a rather difficult time. He was rushing here and there, kicking and dodging and punching in a flurry too fast to be seen.

Apparently Rai had run off and gotten Lucia's plucky little sidekick to come and help her out of the jam she was stuck in.

"This is why you shouldn't go playing detective by yourself, Lulu," Suzaku snapped at her while giving one of the guards a rather painful looking uppercut to his jaw. He then used a charging opponent's shoulders as grounds to flip over and kick another man behind him in the face. "We both know you don't know a lick of self-defense moves and that you've got the stamina of a dead sloth."

"Hey!" Lucia snapped angrily, shooting a glare in his direction as he took the other three men out in a matter of seconds; rather impressive, though she was loathe to admit it.

"Oh, you're right, that was rude of me; you have the stamina of a sloth that's been dead for a month in the wild," He said with a small smirk as he walked over, untying Yumi first. She looked between the two of them with large, fearful eyes, as Suzaku calmly let Lucia out of her binds. "I have to admit, however, that it was nice seeing you forced to stay in one place for once."

"Shut up, Kururugi," Lucia growled lowly and then looked back at Rai. She could already tell that he was going to be moving on in a moment; he was getting that glow that made him seem more like he was still alive, the tell-tale sign of a moving forward ghost. "So I assume it's my turn to do my job?" She asked flatly, raising an eyebrow at Suzaku. He indicated Yumi with one hand, stepping aside to let the other girl slip past him.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Yumi yelped in fear, stumbling back and landing on her rear. Lucia knelt down beside her and offered her left hand to the Japanese girl.

"It's all a part of her gift, Yumi. Just trust her and you'll receive a wonderful gift," Suzaku said in that sweet, delicate tone he always used with girls and small children. Lucia sometimes hated that Suzaku could charm the pants off of any person or beast that came his way; other times (like when using it to help Lucia keep out of trouble with her mother) she adored that uncanny charm of his. This was one of those incidents.

"Okay," Yumi whispered softly, watching him as she set her hand in Lucia's paler one. When she shifted her gaze and it fell to Rai, her eyes widened and her other hand came to cover her mouth. "Daddy? Is… Is that really you?" She whispered in disbelief.

In exchange for her poor physical prowess, Lucia had the ability to temporarily allow others to see the ghosts of an individual they were close to. If the bond was not there, however, she could not accomplish said task; if it worked whenever she wanted, she certainly wouldn't have to sneak out of her house night after night to literally chase ghosts. "Yumi," Rai said gently, his eyes softening and lips turning up to a tender smile.

"Say what you need to say fast; he's moving on to the afterlife and I can only keep this up for so long," Lucia said while taking a deep breath in. The longest she'd ever held this link open through opening the energy within her to flow between ghost and human was three months, and she had been left ridiculously exhausted afterwards. She felt her rage begin to bubble up when they just stared at one another quietly. "Start talking or I'll end this little reunion right now." She hissed lowly.

"Yumi, darling, I'm so sorry that all of this happened. I never meant for you to get involved in any of this," Rai began frantically. He looked down and sighed, shame evident in his stance. "I just wanted to give you the kind of life you deserved."

"It's okay, Daddy," Yumi said gently. Tears were filling her eyes but a small smile was also turning up her lips. "I understand, and I don't blame you for it."

Rai blinked, stunned, then smiled and nodded. "I love you, Yumi," He said happily before disappearing into tiny golden lights.

"I love you too, Daddy," She sniffled, wiping at her eyes lightly. When she glanced up, aiming to thank the two strangers for their help, only to find that had disappeared. "Maybe they were guardian angels sent to help my father finally find eternal rest." She mused quietly, perking up when she heard approaching sirens.

…

"Well, at the very least you're going to have a rather impressive bump on your head," Suzaku laughed as he followed Lucia to where her bike was stashed. He was moving her hair to get a better look at her throbbing noggin. "Maybe we should go to a hospital; this might just cause a concussion. Well, at least then you'll know better than to run off without me."

"I'm not above bitch slapping you, Suzaku Kururugi," Lucia warned flatly as she began pulling her bike out of the shrub. It was caught on a branch, causing her eye to twitch and her yanks to become slightly more forceful. "I think I'm going to kill someone. Specifically a certain hunky brunette with green eyes that's definitely cruising for a bruising." She grumbled angrily.

"You think I'm a hunk?" Suzaku asked with a small smirk, causing her to flinch. He smirked leaned over, and helped her pull the bike free at last. Lucia glared at him, a fine pink mist to her cheeks. "I'll pedal while you cling to me; I'm taking you to the hospital to make sure you aren't going to slip into a coma and live me without an assistant in handling these ghosts."

Lucia remained silent but did as he said, resting her feet on the little metal spokes on the back of her bike and wrapping her arms around his chest.

End

Another one that might pop up again it it's popular enough. Well, other than that I just wanted to remind you all that Saturday is my new update day and that if you'd like to read my original fiction shoot me a PM or state so in your review; I'll send you the link for you should you request it. Please review and I hope to see you all again soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Notice!

Hey all; long time, no updates! Sorry about that, but I have come to update you all with some new knowledge in regards to my recent absence, all my upcoming fanfics as well and the fanfics still left uncompleted under my name.

So, I will be finishing The Little Mermaid and Seven Seas Romance at the very least; updates will just take some time since Tsukiko and I are both very busy people. I'm currently at school from ten in the morning until six at night on Tuesdays and Thursdays, trying to get a better paying job, and awaiting the day that I can embrace my car. The car will be mine on the 21st but I need another job that will give me more hours so I can make the repairs, get gas and pay for insurance. I also have school payments since my FAFSA still hasn't gone through (UGH!) so I have been putting myself out there as far as job hunting. School, job hunting and my occasional shifts at my current job are part of the reason I haven't been able to update; completely out of my control but I still apologize for it.

My second reason (which I consider one reason, because the two points I make are related under the same main basis), however, is slightly more complicated than all that; I've kinda been losing my muse in regards to the Code Geass fandom. To be more precise, I've grown wary of my one-shots but I also don't really have any new ideas (since I'm scrapping the ones I came up with alone that I put on my profile; my joint fics with Tsukiko, however, will still be written as far as I know.) Also, on a less important note, it seems that less and less people are out their reading and writing fanfic (specifically for the main pairings I support, since they are the only ones that matter anyway :D) but this is only about 2 percent of the reason I'm sort of losing my obsession with SuzaLulu; for the other 98 percent, please take a look at my new profile pic. It's very cute, ne?

It's a new fandom of mine.

Now, I must admit that getting hardcore into another fandom as severely as Code Geass (in which I really, really want to write fanfiction instead of studying like the good little college student I should be should be doing) has been strange for me; sure, I'm a fan of Bleach and Naruto but with the exception of a few pairings in each, I'm not too grounded to the fandom in a way that makes me want to write for them. I've written one Bleach fanfic, but that was a gift for a friend and more just me seeing if I could still write fanfiction very well before getting ready to dive into something new. Pandora Hearts is a phenomenal series that I would highly recommend; the heroes are likable yet flawed and, most shocking to me, is that the villains are just as likable and flawed as the protagonists. Gil and Oz, the two in the profile picture, are by far my two favorite males characters (my number one being the hilarious, slightly psychotic Lady Sharon) and I fell the two are sorta absolutely made for one another; if you read the series than you'll understand what I mean. (And yes, I am pimping Pandora Hearts; I want an American release of the anime which means that the fanbase needs to get bigger! ^^;)

The final reason for my lack of updates is that I've wanted to try and spend a little more time showing my original fiction a little love. These last few months (ever since I got into the Code Geass fandom, to be specific) my original stories have kinda been shoved onto the back burner. Plus, most of my recent plot bunnies have been more geared toward making my own characters than shifting the cast of another series to meet the mold I've created. Does this mean I don't get the occasional Code Geass fanfic idea? Absolutely not; I currently have a little bit of an idea in my head that would basically be a sort of antithesis to my story Against All Odds. I need you guys to vote on my new poll, actually, to see if I'll run with that idea or find another use for it. Lastly, as always, if you are interested in reading my original fiction just send me a PM (or, if you don't know how to PM, request I send it to you in a review) and I'll send it to you; I'd love to get some feedback on where I can improve. (God, I am just pimping shit all over this, aren't I?)

So, now, in regards to upcoming fanfics…

I mentioned an antithesis to Against All Odds, yes? It's called Freezing Feathers and will be a bit more confusing than my other fanfic; it will follow the similar plot of angel-versus-demon but Suzaku will be a normal human, lengthy and detailed explanations of almost everything will be involved, it will have a pretty heavy amount of limey-lemony action and that's all you get from me right now. If at least seven people vote saying that they would read and review this story I will type up the first chapter when I can and upload it on the first or second day or March. Why seven? That was how many reviews I got for the first chapter of my first SuzaLulu fanfic (yes, I remember that without looking, too, because more reviews have been posting for that chapter since; I remember because I had never received so much love for a first chapter and it really touched my heart… sniffle… :'D)

Lastly, my next uploading fanfic under the joint-fic concepts will be Salvation. There is also a third party helping with this fanfic; the always fantastic and splendid Skiperella! She, Tsukiko and I will be working together to post that story as soon as possible; we are currently trying to fine tune a few little details but it should be posted up shortly. I'm not sure if this will be on my account, Tsukiko's account, or Skiperella's account but I will post something on my profile once a decision is made so that you know who to go to in order to read it and review it.

Sorry that this was so long (and that I did so much pimping of things) but I feel that when a writer wants to do something they should let the readers know the reasons why. I hope you don't mind that I pretty much told you everything; I wanted to make sure you all knew the full reason for this or that. I also hope to see you all in the near future; whether you be reviewing my fanfics, original fics, or both! You guys are totally worth the time and effort I put into everything I write! ;D

Thankless


End file.
